Champion - When In Rome
by LicensedMinkey
Summary: Sequel to Champion. Odin has been missing for decades leaving Freya with a precarious hold over Valhalla. Bo and Tamsin are dragged unwittingly into a revolution that will take them across the ages.
1. Control

**Chapter 1 – Control**

 _The world might end,  
The night might fall.  
Rain on down and cover us all,  
And drown us with the burdens of our sins.  
-Garbage_

The Dal on a Friday night was packed.

Since Trick's help in securing The Morrigan's position, his status had been elevated from acting Ash to a formal position of Ash, unanimously voted for by the elders. With no time for running a bar any longer, he handed over the running of the Dal to Kenzi and Bo.

Bo wasn't sure at first that she wanted to do it, but when Tamsin pointed out that even with Kenzi's new rank of untouchable, charging around the streets after potentially dangerous people was not in the best interests of a pregnant woman, she conceded the point. Bo asked Tamsin if that was the only reason. Tamsin smirked and replied that knowing where Bo was at any given time was just a side benefit.

So the Succubus had taken over and business was booming. Kenzi was at the end of the bar pouring drinks and laughing with some of the patrons while Bo was flirting the tips out of her own customers.

"I think we need to implement a tip sharing scheme. My being pregnant can't compete with your cleavage."

"Hey your cleavage can give mine a run for it's money right now." Bo shot back.

"Because I'm pregnant! Not helping your case BoBo."

Bo laughed and blew her a kiss causing Kenzi to roll her eyes. She watched as the door to the bar opened and Dyson walked in followed by her favourite blonde. Dyson smiled and waved as he walked over. Kenzi had a beer ready for him, she reached up to the top shelf and poured a large vodka for Tamsin. She watched as the blonde headed straight over to Bo's end of the bar. "And there goes my tip. What up D-man?" She toasted her soda with him.

The red head flirting with Bo leaned forward seductively. "So tell me, what time do you get off?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

A voice right by her ear startled her into spilling her drink. "Why? Do you want to watch?"

The red head frowned at Tamsin. "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that how the line goes? Honestly, it's so old, I forget."

"You need to back up a bit, I'm enjoying the lady's company."

Tamsin chuckled. "You must be new in town." She pointed to herself. "Tamsin." She pointed to Bo. "Tamsin's."

The red head stared at her in confusion as Bo started laughing. "Apologies." She grabbed her drink and moved away looking for an easier date.

Bo crossed her arms and shook her head. "Tamsin's? It's a wonder your knuckles don't drag on the floor when you walk."

"Yo Blondie, heads up!" Kenzi flung the glass of Vodka down the well polished bar. The line at the bar automatically sat back when they heard the familiar cry, taking their drinks with them to clear space as the glass flew straight into Tamsin's grasp.

"One day that's gonna go flying off the bar, you know that right?" Bo glared at Kenzi.

"Please, you think Tammers is gonna let that happen to good vodka? Pfft."

Bo put a coaster down under Tamsin's drink. "Didn't think I would see you in here tonight. It's late, are you finished?"

Tamsin sighed and sipped her drink. "I wish. We tried to get in front of the latest fight, didn't work, now we have to go clean up the mess afterwards." She looked away. Bo could see the distress in her face. She didn't know much about the fight ring that Dyson and Tamsin had been chasing for a month, but it was putting massive amounts of pressure on the usually unflappable blonde. Tamsin was reticent at sharing the information and she hadn't managed to get Dyson alone to find out what she wasn't being told.

"What time will you be home?" Bo leaned over taking Tamsin's hands in her own.

"Let's just say, don't wait up." She grimaced. She finished her drink and looked to Dyson to see if he was ready to head out. "I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can OK? We clean this one up, nothing I can do for the next couple of days so I'll be home." She directed her gaze to Bo hoping the other woman would accept this peace offering.

As she walked away from the bar she heard the familiar voice behind her. "What about my tip?"

Tamsin walked back to the bar, grabbed Bo by the lapels and kissed her deeply. "OK, tip. Always leave your handcuff keys where you can reach them and look both ways before crossing the road. Later lover." She winked at the gaping red head as she left.

*/*/*/

It was nearly 4am when Tamsin entered the apartment. She was about to sneak in quietly when she saw the TV was on, running some infomercial about a juicing machine while Kenzi sat with a large tub of ice cream staring at the screen.

"Hey Lil T, late night again?"

Tamsin kicked off her shoes into the cloakroom closet and hung her leather jacket up. She walked back to the couch and dropped down next to Kenzi who handed over the ice cream. "What are you doing up shorty?"

"Seven months pregnant, kids doing some kind of athletics in here tonight."

Tamsin laughed and handed the tub back. "I'm telling you, lactose intolerance, you should get tested."

"What is that smell? Is that you? You smell terrible, what is that? Did you dig up a farm tonight?"

Tamsin turned her head and sniffed. "Something like that." She rubbed her hand over her eyes, exhaustion clear upon her features.

"Why don't you go to bed? I know Bo has missed you recently." She spoke quietly.

"I can't, I feel disgusting, this case it's-" She trailed off. "It's stomach turning, I don't want Bo anywhere near this."

"Honey, sleeping next to Bo isn't going to contaminate her. You need to leave this one at work."

Tamsin shook her head. "I can't Kenz. The things we had to deal with tonight." The blonde looked like she might retch.

"Then talk to us about it. Talk to Bo."

"No. You don't need these images in your head. Shit, I don't need them in mine."

Kenzi pulled her down until the Valkyrie was laying on the couch with her head in Kenzi's lap. "Watch the juicing commercial with me then. I already want one, let's see how long it takes before you agree with me."

Tamsin let out a reluctant laugh knowing that tomorrow her credit card would be $100 heavier and there would be a juicer in the kitchen. Kenzi stroked her hair gently and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

An hour later, Bo came out of Tamsin's room and looked over the balcony at the blonde sleeping on the couch. "I thought I heard voices, why didn't she come up?" She walked down the stairs and stood by the couch.

"This case she and Dyson are working, the some kind of fight club case? It's really bothering her. She basically said she felt unclean and didn't want to taint you with it. Kinda sweet, except she really is unclean, you smell that?"

Bo laughed quietly. "Smells like horses. What the hell do you think they're doing that this is bothering her so much?"

"No idea, but I think you need to sneak in a visit to the wolf and find out. If Tamsin wont talk, D-man will."

Bo looked at the sleeping woman and sighed. Leaning over, she picked her up and started heading for the bedroom.

Kenzi chuckled. "She's gonna be so pissed you did that."

"Well perhaps if she gets some damn sleep she will be in a better mood about it. Night Kenz."

Kenzi waved her spoon in the air at the retreating Bo and her precious cargo.

*/*/*/

Tamsin rolled over in her half awake state reaching for Bo. Slapping the sheets a couple of times to make sure there was no Bo hiding, she groaned and started to wake up properly.

Seeing she was still in her soiled clothes from yesterday she decided she would catch up with the Succubus later, after she smelt better. Grimacing as she took the clothes off, she threw them in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower to wash away the dirt.

When the water stopped running she began sulking that the shower hadn't brought her lover upstairs. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from her closet, shaking her head at the amount of clothes in there that belonged to Bo, despite her having a bedroom next door with it's own walk in closet, she still managed to spill over.

She came downstairs and headed for Kenzi who was doing her baby yoga moves in the main room.

"It's alive!" Kenzi mocked her from the floor.

"Can't believe I slept that long. Where's Bo?" Tamsin moved into the kitchen to grab a coffee from the machine.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Sorry Kenz. Still a bit groggy. Shit I was so tired I don't remember going upstairs to bed last night." She rummaged around the fridge looking for breakfast.

"Imagine that." Kenzi wiped her hand across her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "And Bo went out to meet up with Dyson."

Tamsin frowned. "Why is she meeting Dyson, why not just bring him here?"

Kenzi shrugged.

"Fuck, she's gonna ask him about this damn case isn't she? God damn it that woman." Tamsin stood up and started pacing.

"Chill chicaboo. Besides, she wouldn't have to ask him if you just talked to us. Remember how we always said that Dyson and Lauren were never gonna make it work with Bo cause they hid things from her?"

Tamsin actually pouted. "It's not the same."

"I'm sure both Lauren and Dyson thought the same thing."

"Shit. Kenzi what am I gonna do? I can't lose Bo over this!" She grabbed the shocked Russian and started yelling in her face.

"OMG Calm down you crazy wench. No one is losing anyone, especially over something this small, but!" She pointed a finger in Tamsin's face. "This is how it starts, capiche?"

"Capiche, k, got it. Sorry." She brushed the girls shirt off, straightening it out causing Kenzi to laugh at her.

"Crazy crazy Valkyrie. You are strung waaay too tight."

The elevator sounded and they both turned to see Bo walking in with a subway bag. "Here you go, I thought cravings were supposed to go away after a certain number of weeks. I nearly had to do the subway boy to get this made."

Kenzi ripped the packing away frantically and stuffed half the sandwich into her mouth. "Ungh, tuna, peanut butter and banana! Heaven."

Bo shook her head in disgust and amusement. "You're welcome. And you..." She turned to Tamsin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know I should have. I wont do that again. Dyson tell you everything?" Tamsin looked up at her under her thick lashes.

Bo walked over and took Tamsin into her arms kissing her gently. "Dyson didn't tell me anything. I was going to ask, but I didn't want to betray your confidence like that. However, you better believe you're going to tell me now."

"I will. Let me get some more coffee. Kenzi is gonna want to finish that sandwich first although I reiterate you wont thank me for telling you."

She walked off solemnly leaving Bo and Kenzi to wonder just how bad things were.

*/*/*/

Bo and Kenzi sat quietly opposite Tamsin at the breakfast bar waiting for the Valkyrie to begin.

"We got a call, about 7 or 8 weeks back. Some crazy drunken local said he could hear screaming in the woods. Said there were things being burnt. Idiot was convinced it was some kind of black magic ritual." Tamsin stood up and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She poured a healthy glassful and started pacing the kitchen. "Would've been better if it was. We head out the next day to take a look around." She wiped her hand over her face. "There were bodies everywhere. Torn to shreds, burnt, it was carnage."

Bo frowned. "So someone is killing humans? That's what this fight club is?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Not humans, animals. This isn't a Brad Pitt fight club."

"Dog fighting? That's what this is?" Kenzi said in horror.

"Not just dogs. Cats, horses, wild animals, birds. It was such a mess, it was hard to place what fought what. This has continued on for the last 8 weeks, every Friday without fail. Always a different place. If we don't get in front of it, we get some poor bastard calling in the left overs that he stumbled across." She poured another drink. "It's a portable thing, they set up some kind of ring and, well, you really don't need to know. Suffice to say, the place was littered with betting slips. Anything that was left alive was euthanised as a kindness soon as we got there. They use..." Tamsin choked. "We think they use the younger animals as bait, to warm the fighters up."

Bo rushed around the kitchen island and put her arms around Tamsin. "Shh, it's OK, you don't need to tell us any more."

"Some one must know something? What about those gambling Fae? What makes you think it's Fae running this?" Kenzi leaned over the table taking Tamsin's hands while Bo continued stroking the agitated blonde's hair.

"We don't know if it is Fae. Honestly we don't know much of anything which is why it's so frustrating. Dyson and I are still on it cause we're the best at what we do. And I hate it." She gulped the rest of her vodka and wiped her eyes angrily. "Valkyries grow up with horses, with wolves, birds. Seeing what they left behind and imagining what they they did with them. Did you know most Fae hold animals in higher regard than humans?" She smirked at Kenzi. "I used to tease you about being a pet, but truth be told, most Fae would rather own a cocker-spaniel than a human."

"Nice to see I rate less than a toy dog anyway." Kenzi slapped her arm. "So what can we do to help Tamsin?"

"No one can do anything. We have a limitless budget from the elders to solve this. We have as much manpower as we need. Rewards are circulating for anyone that talks with a guarantee of immunity. Nothing is making a difference." She sighed. "I bumped into Evony the other day, asked her why she was all gung ho about shutting it down?" Tamsin laughed. "She showed me a photo of her two poodles. I'm not kidding, the Fae love their pets. Just not their humans. Go figure."

"Well, maybe we cant help the investigation, but we can help you. No more keeping this bottled up OK?" Bo placed a gentle kiss on the Valkyrie's lips.

"Dude, as disgusting as this is, Bo's right, you cant deal with this shit on your own. When did you see Evony?" Kenzi asked her.

"Earlier this week, she was at the station seeing if there was any news. Talking of, she wants me to meet her this afternoon."

"What for?" Bo asked.

"No clue. Got a text earlier, said she has someone that she wants me to meet."

Kenzi started laughing. "Well that could mean just about anything. Most of which terrifying."

"Truly." Tamsin nodded.

"OK well I need to get to the pharmacy, baby things, you know how it is." Kenzi stood up and walked to her room.

"I'll come with you, you wanna come Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked at Kenzi's yoga mat. "You know what, I'm gonna try some of that meditating yoga shit, see if I cant calm down a bit."

"Good for you Tammers, I'll leave the mat and the music out."

The two women left for the store as Tamsin started a warm up.

*/*/*/

"I swear I take any more vitamins and I'm gonna rattle when I walk. And not in a stylish way. Honest to God I feel like every time I take a step someone is gonna jump out and shout hey macarena!" Kenzi lamented as the climbed in the elevator. "I just want to give birth and put something on my feet that isn't made by Birkenstock. And don't get me started on maternity goth wear. You think there would be a market for that?"

Bo was listening with half attention, her eyebrows drawn down. "Do you hear that?"

Kenzi tilted her head sideways. "Kinda, what is that? Sounds like a riot."

Bo looked at her watch and laughed nervously. "Well it can't be Tamsin, we didn't leave her alone long enough to start anything. Did we?" She checked her watch quickly as the sound became louder the higher they rode.

"BoBo, I think it's coming from us, from our apartment. What the fuck is she doing?"

The elevator doors slid open and a wall of sound lambasted their ears from the high end stereo system Tamsin had installed recently. Bo thought it sounded like a guitarist from hell was beating a drummer, from hell, with his guitar while he screamed hell like incantations through an amplified traffic cone. That came from hell.

They walked into the apartment hands clasped over their ears and saw Tamsin sitting in a perfect peace pose, her eyes closed, a look of absolute tranquillity on her face.

Kenzi reacted first, she charged over to the sound system and after giving up trying to find the right button simply hit the power off to stop the cacophony of noise. "Jesus wept TamTam, what the hell was that?" She shrieked. "I thought you wanted to relax not summon up the spirits of the undead, unhappy and less musically inclined."

Tamsin popped her eyes open and smiled. "Norwegian Death Metal. I find it very relaxing."

"Must be a Valkyrie thing." Kenzi scoffed.

"Well now you've finished 'relaxing' yourself." Bo did the finger quote, unable to believe anyone could truly find that noise relaxing. "What time do you have to go see Evony?"

Tamsin looked at the clock in the kitchen as she grabbed some water. "Shit, now. She wants me to meet her in the woods."

"Kinky. Make sure she doesn't have a shovel when you get there Tams."

Tamsin grinned at the little goth. "What are you two doing while I'm playing 'if you go down to the woods today..' with our illustrious dark leader?"

"We, are going to take a bath. In your giant tub." Bo smiled as she walked upstairs.

"Kinky." Tamsin bounced her eyebrows up and down.

"Down girl. There will be swimsuits."

"And chocolate. You promised chocolate super vag, the baby needs it's chocolate." Kenzi waddled off to get changed while Bo and Tamsin headed upstairs.

Tamsin dived into her closet and grabbed her running gear. "I'm gonna go for a run afterwards, seeing as we're right by the forest. I'll be back in time for dinner then I'm free to come hang out at the Dal with you tonight." She leaned over and kissed Bo. "I've missed hanging out while you work." She finished changing as Kenzi walked in with a big fluffy bathrobe and some trashy magazines.

"K, we have everything, time to relax. Later Blondie, don't forget, check for a shovel!"

Tamsin laughed and left them to their improvised spa session.

*/*/*/

Tamsin pulled up in her truck as the designated spot. The Morrigan's stretch car was there, along with Dyson's motorbike. She frowned, wondering why they had both been called out here. She stepped out and walked toward the tree line where she saw Evony, Dyson, 2 of Evony's giant guards and a man she didn't recognise.

"Ah, and now the party is complete. Tamsin, this is Anton le Vey."

Tamsin tilted her head in thought. "Isn't that the leader of the Satan church?"

Anton tossed his head arrogantly. "I'm a big fan, he took my name, not the other way around. No one ever mentions that."

"Whatever weirdo." She looked to Dyson. "Why are you here?"

Dyson shrugged and looked to Evony. "Summoned."

"Now the introductions are over. Anton here took me up on my offer of immunity and reward to bring you some news about that case you're working." Evony smirked.

Tamsin and Dyson both swung around to face the smartly dressed man. "The next fight is Friday. It's being held in a field outside of town." He handed over a piece of paper to Tamsin. She snatched it out of his hands and looked at the co-ordinates. "It starts at 9pm. The warm up rounds start first, just the baiting, some small fights, get the crowd warmed up. The big stuff happens around 11." He smiled and Dyson had to force down a growl. "You get there at 9 and you can round everyone up at once." He looked at Evony expectantly.

Tamsin frowned. "And how do you know this?"

"Haven't you guessed? Anton is one of the people organising it." Evony casually tossed out.

Tamsin moved toward him pleased when he stepped backwards. She felt Dyson wrap an arm around her stomach keeping her in place.

"Some one was going to cash in on the offer for immunity and a payout, might as well be the one to walk away." He laughed. "So, we're all squared? You don't lock me up and I get...?" He looked expectantly at Evony.

"Ah, the reward. OK, well this is good information. You can shut this down now yes?" She asked Tamsin.

Tamsin was gritting her teeth so hard she thought they might fracture. "Yes." She forced out.

"Excellent. Then in return for your information, allow me to give you..." She pushed a finger to her lips as though deep in thought. "Five minutes. That seems fair."

Anton squinted at her. "Five minutes? I don't get it."

"Head-start darling." She nodded toward the forest. "Off you go." She waved her fingers at the forest delicately.

"But. You agreed to immunity. You gave your blood oath!" He screamed at her.

"And as leader of the dark, I will not be prosecuting you or allowing you to be prosecuted but Dyson here is light Fae and I have no say in what they do. And Tamsin? Well let's be honest, everyone knows she never listens to a word I say anyway. What can you do? You just can't get good help anymore." She shrugged dramatically. "Four minutes, you should really get going. Now." She finished coldly, turning her back to him.

Dyson and Tamsin turned to look at him, their eyes clearly showing their intentions. Dyson started to transform, his eyes glaring yellow slits as his teeth extended. Tamsin pulled off her sleeveless hoodie, leaving her in her sports bra. She threw her head back and with a small groan, her wings came out. When she looked at him again her eyes were already dark and sinking into her face. She smiled at the terrified ring master. "Run." She whispered. Excited when he did just that.

Evony watched him run desperately into the woods. "Call me after your raid this Friday." She walked back to the car and drove away without another word. When the car moved out of sight, Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other and in silent agreement, took off into the trees. Hunting.

*/*/*/

Tamsin walked into the apartment two hours later, feeling much better for the exercise, the violence and the impending raid to close the fight ring out. She saw Kenzi standing with her back to her, facing the TV. "Hey Tammers. Food is on its way."

As Kenzi turned around to face her she stopped. "I'll put the oven on, keep it warm." She sighed.

"What? Why? I'm starving."

"Dude." Kenzi laughed. "Have you seen you?"

Tamsin looked down at herself. She was wearing her running shorts and a grey hoodie with no sleeves and apart from the fact that she needed a shower, she didn't see the joke. "Weird little goth. I need ten minutes then bring on the food!"

Kenzi carried on chuckling to herself as she put the oven on low. She heard the door open from upstairs so she yelled up. "Food is almost here Bo."

Bo looked down at Tamsin taking off her iPod and draining a water bottle. "So I see. Tamsin come give me a hand with something would you?" She asked sweetly.

Tamsin looked up at Bo on the balcony and smiled. "Sure, gimme a sec to clean up."

"No need. Really."

"I'm kinda sweaty and in need of a shower."

Bo smirked at her. "Oh I know." She walked back into her bedroom.

Tamsin frowned and started up the stairs to Bo's room. She glared at Kenzi. "What's so funny shorty?"

"You really have no idea do you?" Kenzi laughed as she looked at Tamsin again.

"No idea about what?" She threw her hands up.

"Tamsin get up here please. Now."

Tamsin jogged the last few steps and as she reached the entrance to Bo's room a hand shot out and grabbed her pulling her inside and slamming the door closed.

Kenzi turned the TV up. Tamsin had installed soundproofing but it only went so far, it certainly didn't stop the banging and bumping and thudding that the Gods only knew what they did to cause that.


	2. The Violence of Love

_For bpicos001 for such a sweet review._

 _And the guest? Lol, your eloquence is matched only by your bravery._

 **Chapter 2 – The Violence of Love**

 _Is that blood or lipstick  
with which you're writing your name – Marc Almond_

"Gotta watch that hook sweetheart, it leaves you wide open." Tamsin caught Bo with a hard left to the ribs. "And while normally I'm all about you being wide open, in this case? It's not good for you."

Bo grunted with the impact and took a step back from the dancing Valkyrie. She waited for Tamsin to settle and throw her next move. She blocked the punch and threw a hook at Tamsin's exposed jaw. "And while I'm all about your smart mouth TamTam, in this case?" The punch landed spinning the blonde around.

"Oh you think you're funny huh?" Tamsin chuckled as she spun around further, dropped to the canvas and took Bo's legs out from under her. She quickly straddled the brunette and raised her hand bring it down viciously, stopping a hairs breadth away before tapping Bo on the nose gently. "Now this is a position I think I can get on board with." Tamsin smirked as Bo huffed out her defeat, laying her hands flat to signal that Tamsin had won.

"Beating up the civilians now Tamsin? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Tamsin looked over to the newcomer. "Well, Sigjold, it seems that every time I try to measure someones size, they come up... lacking." She smirked.

"Why don't you let the baby fae up and show her what it looks like to get your ass kicked?"

Tamsin stood up, holding a hand down for Bo. And Bo reached up she pointed to Tamsin. "You get an open bar tab tonight if you put this one down."

Sigjold smirked. "Oh my pleasure. Be right back."

"Really Bo? Getting my squad to beat my up? I'm so telling Kenzi."

Bo laughed as she took her gloves off. She watched as the other Valkyrie changed in the corner, tying her hair back and putting the light weight gloves on. Since Tamsin's squad had turned up to help with Massimo's fight, they had become a regular fixture around the Dal, the gym and the apartment. It took Bo weeks to try and remember who was who. The entire squad was tall, blonde, smirked a lot, could consume vast quantities of alcohol and mostly had unpronounceable names. Sigjold was the easiest to remember as she was probably the closest to Tamsin. All twenty six of them were close, but Bo could still tell the two of them were especially tight.

Bo settled herself outside of the ring, laughing as Tamsin and Sigjold threw insults at each other across the gym while they got ready. Most of the other people training or working out had gradually stopped what they were doing and prepared to watch the match. They weren't kept waiting long. Sigjold climbed into the ring and no sooner had they tapped gloves, they flew at each other.

Unlike when Tamsin was sparring with Bo, where all of Tamsin's blows were pulled and it was more about training than damage, it was clear from the first punch that this was a match with no quarter given. In between a flurry of blows, they continued to trade insults. It quickly moved from boxing to all out cage fighting as the two blondes threw each other around the ring. As much as Bo wanted to wince every time Tamsin was dealt a crashing blow she did her duty and remained impassive, fully expecting that Tamsin would emerge victorious.

Sigjold was hammering against Tamsin's arm that protected her face. "I think you're getting weak, must be all that time you spend on your back. Or rather your front. Tell me Tamsin, what's it like to be the bitch?"

Tamsin managed to push the other woman away and get out of the corner. She continued to push forward with a set of punches that came from all directions, throwing Sigjold off as she laughed. "I seem to recall the last time you met with Bo, you were on all fours taking it like a champ. So you tell me, bitch." She caught Sigjold's jaw with an uppercut sending her to the mat dazed.

"Touche Tamsin, touche."

Tamsin dragged her up and they threw their arms around each other laughing.

"Nice try Sig. Maybe next time." Bo smiled at her.

Sigjold grinned. "Maybe. Perhaps don't hold your breath though."

Bo looked at her watch. "Come back with us for dinner. Kenzi will be pissed if she thinks she missed you."

"I was going to drop by the Dal tonight anyway, but food is always a bonus."

Tamsin put her arm around Bo and the three of them walked out to Tamsin's truck.

*/*/*/

Kenzi turned around as the elevator door opened. "Excellent timing as usual! Delivery is expected imminently so please keep your hands to yourself cause reheated Chinese food is gross. Oh my God Sigjold!" Kenzi squealed and ran over to the blonde jumping into her arms as she was swung around. "You never said she was coming!" She leaned over and swatted at Tamsin who smirked at her.

"Wow, when did you get so pregnant?"

"Seven months gone. According to Lauren I could end up dropping anytime between now and nine months. Apparently you Fae are a difficult lot to give birth to. Go figure." She mocked them.

The door phone rang and Bo left to deal with it. Kenzi went to her room to change while Tamsin and Sigjold moved to the kitchen. Tamsin watched as Bo charmed and fed from the delivery guy. "Saves a fortune on tips." She quipped making Sigjold laugh.

"How goes the feeding?"

"Good. She feeds a lot more, just little bits here and there. And then the occasional buffet." Tamsin smirked.

Sigjold smirked back at her having been one of the buffets. "So she's stronger now?"

"Hell yes. She can feed from a distance. She's working on the charming without touch. That's very much a work in progress. Bitch tried it on me at the Dal, kinda over did it and I fell flat on my face in the middle of the fucking bar." She rolled her eyes as the other woman laughed. "But between that and the training, she's becoming quite the force to be reckoned with." Tamsin added proudly.

"So I see." Sigjold nodded as Bo brought the food over.

As the various cartons were traded around the table, Tamsin swallowed a mouthful of food and spoke up. "Right, that's all the small talk exhausted. What the fuck is going on?"

"Tamsin!" Kenzi glared at her as Sigjold choked.

"What? She's acting twitchier than a whore in church. So spill it. What's going on."

Sigjold took a deep breath. "Svadra."

Tamsin sighed. "What's she done now?"

"Who's Svadra?" Bo asked as she grabbed the rice.

"If you think I'm unsociable and a pain in the ass.."

"Which we do." Kenzi took the rice from Bo.

"Well I've got nothing on her. Bitch needs to get laid. Like whoa. So what did she do now?"

Sigjold dropped her fork. "She isn't saying anything outright. But she's hinting at a change of power in Valhalla."

"Can she do that? Just take over I mean. I thought you said you had a Goddess, she cant take on a Goddess can she?" Kenzi asked.

"Freya is the mother of Valkyries and a Goddess, but with Odin missing for all these years, everyone knows that she's just kind of baby sitting Valhalla and without a direct claim, which she wont make, it makes everything vulnerable."

"Why cant she make a direct claim if she's a Goddess?" Bo asked reasonably.

"Because no one knows where Odin is. If she claims Valhalla as her own and he shows up, he's gonna be pissed." Tamsin offered.

"So why not just claim it temporarily?" Bo got up and grabbed a six pack of beer.

"That's what she's done. But it's still a temporary claim, one that another God could fight for. One that wanted to make it permanent and doesn't care about fighting Odin if he comes back." Tamsin explained. "Look, Svadra has been making these noises for the 200 years that Odin has been gone. It never comes to anything, don't worry your pretty little head about it." She smirked at Sigjold.

"Perhaps." She mumbled.

"Tell you what. Let me get this fucking dog fighting ring shut down this weekend, then I'll pay a visit. She hates me, if I show up, if she's got anything really going on she'll be bursting to rub my face in it."

Sigjold finally smiled causing Tamsin to roll her eyes. "What do you think Succubus, wanna visit Valhalla?"

Bo's smile said it all. "Oh oh oh, I wanna go to Valhalla! I mean to visit, not to be dead. Can I come TamTam?" Kenzi smacked her hands on the table in excitement.

"Next time shorty, lemme go figure out if there is trouble before I drag your pregnant self into it k?"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that. You ready to open the bar Bo?"

Bo stood up and leaned over to kiss her Valkyrie. "You coming tonight?"

"I really hope so." Tamsin smirked and slapped her hand on Bo's ass.

"And here we go. C'mon BoBo before you lose your train of thought. Later bitches!" Kenzi dragged Bo to the door before she could change her mind.

*/*/*/

Thursday night and while every other bar in town was fairly quiet as it lead into the weekend rush, the Dal was again packed. Every time that Trick went through the sales he would shake his head and say he should have hired Bo years ago. There had been a few changes, the Irish music had been replaced and was now pumping out a steady stream of 80's music. The far corner was cleared out of tables and became an impromptu dance floor, but thankfully for Trick's sense of tradition, little else had changed, except the large numbers of people coming through the doors.

Tamsin stood leaning on her pool cue as she waited for Sigjold to finish. She watched the bar as the little human traded wit with anyone that dared. Tamsin chuckled to herself as very few could keep up with the feisty pregnant woman. It amused Tamsin that Kenzi being pregnant didn't stop the many offers for company that she often received. As much as Kenzi complained about competing with a Succubus for tips, she didn't fare too badly. Tamsin couldn't remember the last time she had stolen something she wanted. Tamsin's credit card still took a regular beating when Kenzi couldn't sleep and watched the shopping channel, but it was a small price to pay for what she had. She looked up as the door opened and Dyson walked in with Val.

Dyson.

Now there was a changed man. Since his reset gift from Evony he had been so much happier and less broody. He played the field for a while enjoying his freedom but it was clear that he and Val had some history that now he wasn't tied to Bo, he was free to indulge in. The two of them were nearly always seen together at the Dal. Tamsin teased him mercilessly about getting his love back and promptly looking to give it away again. There was no official statement about it, but Tamsin wouldn't be in the least surprised if it happened. Dyson headed directly to the pool table while Val pushed through the crowds to greet Kenzi. It was still a bone of contention that daddy Santiago was refusing to acknowledge the baby as a member of his clan. Rumour has it, there were words exchanged at the last gathering of the light elders where upon Trick as the official Ash claimed Kenzi as part of his own clan and by default the child as well. As Trick was no longer in the closet as the once powerful blood king this was a staggering announcement that left the leader of Clan Zamora looking like a fool. Tamsin laughed to herself, how this tiny package could cause so much trouble was a mystery to her.

"Hey Tammers. Sigjold, good to see you again." He smiled at the blondes.

"Dyson. How are you?" Sigjold stopped playing to chat with the wolf.

"I swear Tamsin, you keep bringing all these hot blondes around, a girl could get a complex." Val laughed as she hugged Tamsin.

"Double up? Me and Val against you two?" Tamsin offered.

"Alright. What are the stakes?" Dyson racked the balls up.

"$50, best of three." Val leaned over to take her shot.

"I'll get the beers in, be right back." Tamsin grinned and walked away.

Sigjold watched with narrowed eyes as Tamsin whispered something to Bo making the brunette look directly at her and smile impishly. She shook it off and waited for Val to finish her break so she could take over, happy in the knowledge that the $50 was as good as in her hands.

She took in the different angles of the break and bent over to take her shot, as she released the cue with what would be stunning accuracy, she felt a wave of arousal flow through her causing her knees to give out and the white ball to go flying across the table and into a pair of dating ogres.

"Oh too bad! Dyson?" Tamsin looked at the angry ogres. "Fetch." She smirked as Val laughed.

Sigjold looked at Tamsin suspiciously then across to Bo who was minding her own business and dancing with Kenzi behind the bar. She shook her head and put it to the back of her mind.

With the advantage of the scratch, Tamsin and Val cleaned up the first game. Despite the barbs that Dyson and Sigjold kept throwing at them.

With the balls racked a second time, Sigjold leaned down to make the break. She lined up her shot and again, a wave of ecstasy rolled through her causing her to groan out loud as the cue barely touched the white ball causing it to roll harmlessly into the triangle, barely dislodging anything.

"At least you didn't scratch this time Sig. Move over, let the pros handle this." Tamsin dropped a couple before Dyson took over. Several shots later and the match went to Dyson and Sigjold.

On the third break, Tamsin left the balls in play that Sigjold would easily be able to clear, but once more as she lined up to take her shot, her knees buckled and the cue tore up the green felt.

Tamsin burst out laughing. "Oh well played. So that's $50 for me and Val and however much Bo is gonna charge you for breaking her pool table. Good game sister." Tamsin clapped her on the back hard enough to knock her back down again as she tried to stand.

She glared at Tamsin. "I know that was something to do with you bitch." She grumbled.

"Oh now, don't be a sore loser Sig. Pay up." She mocked.

Sigjold looked over to Bo who winked at her. "You fucking brat. You had your girlfriend put the whammy on me." She laughed and swung a punch at Tamsin which the other blonde deftly dodged. "So that's a new trick. Is that the one that put you on your face?"

Tamsin laughed. "She hasn't learnt to control that yet, packs quite a punch doesn't it?"

"Wait, you cheated?" Dyson yelled over.

"Yes she fucking cheated, her girlfriend was using me as target practice."

Dyson burst out laughing. "You can forget that $50 cheater. Rematch!" He racked the balls again and the foursome kept playing into the night.

*/*/*/

Bo rang the bell for last orders. She kept the closing times early during the week so as not to put as much pressure on Kenzi. She was also keen to avoid having Tamsin work all day while she worked all night. Seeing less of the Valkyrie wasn't an option. So she rang the bell and she and Kenzi dealt with the rush quickly and efficiently. Dyson and Val bid their goodbyes leaving the two blondes messing around with trick shots as they waited for Bo and Kenzi.

"You're kinda off your game tonight. Is this thing with Svadra really bothering you that much?"

Sigjold sighed. "I know you think I'm worrying for no reason, but yes. It really is bothering me."

Tamsin tilted her head in curiosity. "OK. We'll come by tomorrow. I have to be back in time for the raid, but we'll come up by mid-day and see what happens alright? Freya wants to meet Bo anyway, might as well get it over with."

Sigjold smiled. "Thank you sister." She grasped Tamsin's wrist and the two pulled together tightly. Once more she was overwhelmed with lust. She looked over to the bar at a grinning Bo. "And you? Paybacks are a bitch Isabeau." She pointed her finger at the smiling Succubus. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tamsin nodded and watched her walk out. She moved to the bar and sat down pouring herself a drink as Kenzi and Bo cleaned up the last of the nights spills. "She's gonna pay you back for that you know?" She smirked.

"Pay me back? You were the one that told me to do it." Bo complained.

"Told you to do what?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing." Two voices responded at the same time.

"Uh huh. K, I'm done BoBo, let's get the Fae out of here."

*/*/*/

Kenzi walked immediately into her bedroom when they got home. Being pregnant was taking it's toll on her energy and while she remained as active as she could, she was nearly always exhausted after a shift at the Dal.

Bo watched her close the door and walked up behind Tamsin in the kitchen putting her arms around the blonde.

"Someone's hungry I take it?" Tamsin teased her.

"That throwing the charms around takes it out of a girl. How about you take me to bed." She lay her head down on Tamsin's back.

Tamsin turned around and kissed Bo's neck. She lifted her up and dropped her on the kitchen table. "How about I fuck you right here." She whispered.

Bo moaned out loud. "Can't. Last time we did that, Kenzi spent hours disinfecting the kitchen, smelt like bleach in here for days. She'll never forgive you if you do it again."

Tamsin groped at Bo's breasts roughly under her t-shirt. "How come I get the blame. You're the sex demon with no control." She lifted the black t-shirt up and pulled it behind Bo's head, trapping her arms and leaving Bo in her pink lacy bra. "Come on, she wont know. Let me." She moved her head down and started to suck Bo through the lace.

"Oh God. Tamsin. No, we cant." She made a halfhearted effort to push her away. "C'mon, we can be upstairs in 20 seconds."

"Too long." Tamsin ran her hands down into Bo's bra, deftly tucking it under her breasts leaving them pushed up and easier for Tamsin's mouth to reach. "Cant wait." She sucked Bo roughly into her mouth as she fumbled with the skin tight leather pants. She slapped the side of Bo's thighs signalling her to lift up. She pulled the leather down and over her ass, when Bo sat back down on the kitchen table, Tamsin dragged them the rest of the way down and dropped them on the floor as Bo moaned out loud.

"Tamsin." She breathed out.

"Gonna have to keep the noise down, hate to be disturbed." She pulled the Succubus against her kissing her desperately. "Fuck, I've wanted to do this all night." She lifted Bo's left leg and draped it over her shoulder.

"Oh fuck. What are you doing?"

"Told you, I'm all about you being wide open." She slammed her fingers into her lover and began pounding."

Bo's eyes rolled back in her head and she held on for the ride. When Tamsin got in this mood it was just easier to give her what she wanted. She wrapped her other leg around Tamsin's hip and used her core strength to bounce up and down in time with Tamsin's thrusts. "Gonna come, fuck don't stop." She whispered. As her orgasm built she leaned forward and sank her teeth into Tamsin's leather jacket as her hips took on a life of their own.

As Tamsin slowed her hand, Bo gradually dropped to the floor on shaky legs. "Wow, OK then. Now can we go to bed?" She slapped the Valkyrie's shoulder. "Shit, there are teeth marks in your jacket." She laughed out.

Tamsin looked down at her jacket and smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy explaining that to my squad tomorrow."

"Don't you fucking dare. Shit, my damn legs are refusing to work. You're lucky I don't make you carry me upstairs."

Tamsin grinned at her. "Your wish my lady, is my command." She grabbed Bo and threw her over her shoulder fireman style and ran up the stairs.

"Damn it Tamsin!" Bo yelled in a whisper. "Tamsin! Oh my God I am gonna kill you. Tamsin!" She beat her hands on Tamsin's back as she bounced up and down. They finally reached Bo's room. Tamsin kicked the door closed behind her and dropped Bo onto the bed before dropping on top of Bo. They were kissing frantically when Bo stopped Tamsin with a hand to her chest.

"You hear that?"

Tamsin cocked her head. "It's just Kenzi, probably grabbing something to eat, don't worry about it." She bent down to keep kissing Bo, annoyed when she was stopped again. "Now what?"

"My pants are still in the kitchen!"

Tamsin froze. "Shit."

They lay there in silence for a second when they heard a yell from Downstairs.

"Damn it Bo! Not in the freakin kitchen!"

Bo glared at Tamsin. "She thinks it's my fault!"

"Can you blame her? You sex demons are all alike, no self control." Tamsin started laughing as Bo kept slapping any part of Tamsin she could reach.


	3. Big Stripey Lie

**Chapter 3 – Big Stripey Lie**

 _All young gentle dreams drowning **  
**In life's grief **  
**Can you hang onto me? **-** Kate Bush_

"Shit I have _nothing_ to wear!" Bo wailed from within a five feet high walled pile of discarded clothing.

Tamsin finished tying up her armour and shook her head. Bo had been dressing for the last hour and a half. "Why don't you try the other half of your clothes? You know, the ones in my closet."

"All my favourites are in there, I already went through them." She sighed and sat down in the makeshift fort.

Tamsin winced at the state her own bedroom was probably in.

"It's alright for you, you throw on your armour and you don't have to worry about accessories or colour matching."

"OK, enough with the whining. Sit!" Tamsin forced Bo to sit at the end of the bed. She left the room, returning seconds later with a pile of clothes.

"What's this?"

"This?" Tamsin dropped the clothes on Bo. "This is what you're wearing today."

"Are you out of your mind? You want me to meet your Goddess in a red crop top, ripped jeans and sneakers?"

"Bo. You've met my squad, they adore you. But not every Valkyrie is going to feel the same. If Sigjold is right, then there are gonna be a few of them looking to cause trouble. They will probably do that using you. This is the best thing you can wear. Trust me."

Bo looked at the pile of clothing. "Cause it's easier to fight in?"

Tamsin smiled. "No. Because they see you in that and they are totally gonna underestimate who you are and what you can do. That gives you the advantage."

Bo looked at her sideways. "And you're not just saying that to make me hurry up?"

Tamsin laughed. "Well, it didn't hurt the decision. C'mon, I need to get going so I can be back in time for tonight. I really do not wanna miss the raid."

Bo frowned but put her clothing on anyway. She threw one of Tamsin's leather jackets over the top of it to finish off and turned around. "How's this?"

Tamsin kissed her. "You look perfect. Gimme a hand with this shield would you? It hook's on the back." She turned her back and waited.

"Have to say TamTam, you do wear this well." She stroked along Tamsin's shoulders after she settled the shield in place.

"Sorry babe, no time to role play the warrior and the helpless maiden. Maybe later though." She winked at Bo.

"So how do we get there?"

Tamsin pulled out a necklace from a leather pouch she had on the bedside table. It was a crude leather string, knotted in place with a small blue crystal set in a clasp. "This is the necklace we are given when we get our shield. It allows passage between realms. You hold me, I hold it, mumble a few things and a portal appears. We go through, it disappears, welcome to Valhalla."

"It's beautiful. How come you never wear it?" Bo asked running it through her fingers.

"Easy to grab, I was always scared someone would steal it. Or strangle me with it. I have another one on my truck keys."

"Classy." Bo laughed at her.

Tamsin responded with a very Tamsin like smirk. "Ready to meet a Goddess?"

"Shit. Now I'm back to being nervous."

"Take my hand." Tamsin held onto Bo with one hand, the crystal with another and as she promised a portal opened up in front of them.

Bo looked to Tamsin and smiled as they stepped through.

*/*/*/

"Kenzi?" Lauren emerged from the elevator and looked around.

"In here hot-pants."

Lauren moved toward the kitchen and watched as the Russian girl manically scrubbed the breakfast bar. "You're cleaning? You never clean. Are you OK?"

"I will be in another hour or so. Damn sex demon."

Lauren looked confused for a second then it registered. "Ah, again?" She laughed.

Kenzi looked up at her and decided it was mildly amusing. "What brings you by Doc. BoBo isn't here at the moment. She and Tamsin have gone to Valhalla." Kenzi stopped scrubbing and looked up in shock. "Holy fuck! Bo is in Valhalla. Valhalla is real and Bo just went to visit! My life is so freaking weird sometimes." She sat down.

Lauren chuckled at her. "Human to human, I hear you Kenz." She reached over and shared a high five with her. "As it goes, not here for Bo, I came to check on you."

"Me? Why? I'm tip top and ticking."

"Yes and you are also 7 months along with a possible baby Fae. Fae babies don't gestate like humans. I want to check that everything is doing OK in there." She put her medical bag up on the table. "And seeing as this is now a sterilised area, we are good to go."

"You think he will be Fae?" Kenzi asked quietly.

"You think it will be a he?" Lauren smiled.

"Tamsin does. Bo is adamant it's a girl, I think that's mostly cos she wants to dress it like a doll. Not sure I want Bo dressing my daughter, do Victoria's secret have a baby section?"

Lauren pulled the blood pressure cuff up and started inflating it. "There is no way of knowing. Until the child hits puberty, we can't even run a simple blood test. Sadly you have about 12 years before you will know for sure. It really is a 50/50 chance. That said Hale's family line is very old and powerful, my money is on Fae. What would you prefer?"

Kenzi looked out over the lake as Lauren made some notes. "I don't know. The Fae can be pretty fucked up, but then if it is human and I end up living for centuries, not sure how to cope with a kid that gets old and dies before me."

Lauren stopped writing. "I never though of it like that. Gods Kenzi I'm sorry, that's awful." She grabbed Kenzi's hands in support.

"Tricky one huh? I mean I don't want to wait 12 years to take the water that Evony gifted me with. What would you do?"

Lauren put her medical gear away and absently played with Kenzi's coffee machine. "I have a similar predicament actually."

"You're pregnant!" Kenzi squealed. "Evony really does got balls huh?"

Lauren burst out laughing. "I will be sure and tell her that, but no, not pregnant. Evony gave me a vial of that water as well. Longevity sounds wonderful in theory, but when you sit down and roll the pros and cons, let's just say I have had some sleepless nights. And then Evony doesn't know why I am delaying it so there have been a few words." She shrugged.

"Do I need to get ninja on the Morrigan? We _hoomons_ gotta stick together hot-pants."

"True. So what does Bo think about you taking it?"

"Please. That girl hasn't thought about anything that isn't tall blonde and sarcastic in months." Kenzi laughed. "I think she's forgotten I have it. Shit, sorry Lauren."

"What for? Oh, Bo. Don't be. I love Bo, I will always love Bo, but I love Evony, crazy as those words might seem." She gave a self deprecating laugh. "Bo and I were a tragic tale really. I fell in love with a Succubus. A sex demon that I couldn't sustain, so I looked for ways to make her more human. The irony being is that take the Succubus away and I don't think our relationship would have lasted a month."

"What? Pfft, you two were totally loved up on each other."

"Maybe, but what do we really have in common. I make jokes about nitrates and Bo watches Jackass with you. I fell in love with a Succubus, take that away and we would be just any ordinary couple and I am big enough to admit, it probably wouldn't have worked."

"But you think it works with Evony?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"I really do. She gets my nitrate jokes." She laughed. "She doesn't think they are very funny, but she gets it. Evony's adoration for Real Housewives notwithstanding, we actually have a lot in common. But there are still complications for humans and Fae relationships. I don't know. Maybe I think too much."

"Eh, I think we are all lucky that you think as much as you do. So all clear? Everything where it should be?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes. Just keep active but don't over do it. You might have to start thinking about taking some time off soon. Bo told me she hired a nymph to work at the bar to give you some space?"

"Yeah, a wood nymph. I don't think I'm gonna get that job back when the baby is born. Between her and a Succubus, Trick is gonna be loaded."

The two humans sat around chatting for a couple of hours until a bright blue flash in the main room interrupted them. Kenzi grabbed one of the kitchen blades in preparation surprised when Bo walked through with Sigjold, both supporting a bleeding Tamsin.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Kenzi yelled.

Tamsin looked over from her one open eye and smirked. "Bo started a fight."

*/*/*/

"Isabeau! Welcome!"

Bo hadn't got her bearings when she was being slapped soundly on the back. "Arun? Hi." She smiled at the blonde.

"Sigjold said that you were coming today, welcome to Valhalla. Tamsin, glad you came." She held a hand out to Tamsin.

"Sig did her puppy dog eyes at me, you know I couldn't say no to that. Poor little helpless creature that she is."

Arun slapped Tamsin on the back as well and laughed uproariously. Tamsin gritted her teeth, wondering if Arun actually knew her own strength and just did this to piss them off. "Where is she anyway?"

"Isabeau, welcome. Sigjold is with Freya, you are expected." Another voice spoke up.

Bo smiled at her and hoped she wasn't required to remember her name. "Which one is she?" She whispered at Tamsin.

Tamsin laughed and pulled out a package from her satchel. "Bo has trouble when it comes to smoking hot blondes. Apparently you seen one you seen em all. If you wouldn't mind putting these on?" She handed the package to Thoma who looked at them and smirked. Taking the sticker with her own name on, she slapped it on her chest and grinned at the Succubus.

Within seconds Tamsin's entire squad were wearing stick on name badges while Bo blushed so hard Tamsin worried she might pass out.

"That's so not funny you know." She backhanded the blonde in the stomach, wincing as Tamsin's armour caught the blow.

"And they say Valkyries have no humour." Another one said slapping at her sticker.

"So what is this place?" Bo looked around.

"This is our barracks, a place that belongs to us and us alone." Bo looked at her name tag and gave up even trying to pronounce the name.

"Cool, so like Hogwarts?"

Tamsin shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute. K I have things to do tonight so let see if we can go poke the bear." She took Bo's hand and walked outside to the main halls.

Bo looked around as they walked taking in the many paintings that adorned the walls. High up in the ceiling were a multitude of crests and weapons. Bo felt like she was visiting one of those old European castles they have on the history Channel. They soon came across a large open hall with open spaces where the windows would be, overlooking the greenest land that Bo had ever seen.

Sigjold walked over to them smiling when she saw her squad with the name tags. "I trust I don't need one?"

Bo hugged her laughing at the way Sigjold's body still tensed. "I think Tamsin spends too long with Kenzi. Hello Sig." She looked to the side and saw another group of blondes huddled together glaring daggers at her. "Who's the peanut gallery?" She whispered as they walked over.

"Well well well. The famous Succubus. What an honour." Svadra took a deep and flamboyant bow as her friends laughed.

"Svadra, Isabeau is a guest here, it would behove you to remember that." Thoma stood next to Bo.

"It would behove you to move away from the whore and remember who you are talking to Thoma."

Tamsin stepped forward radiating menace. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's arm. "No need for hostility, as Thoma says, I'm just visiting."

Before Svadra could get another word out the room fell into a hush as a tall regal blonde walked into the room. She was dressed as the other Valkyrie's but her armour was more grandeur than practicality. Bo assumed this was Freya, an assumption made clearer as the many Valkyries in the room dropped one knee and lowered their eyes as she passed. When she reached them, Sigjold, Tamsin and Svadra did the same.

Bo felt a tug on her jacket, she looked down and Tamsin was discreetly trying to get Bo down to her level. Bo felt a spark of her usual pride surface and she refused. Tamsin was about to forcefully bring Bo down when Freya spoke.

"Tamsin don't. Respect is earned here, not demanded. Welcome Isabeau." Freya looked at the Succubus.

Something about the way Freya held herself made Bo think that she really meant the words so she decided to meet Tamsin half way and bowed her head slightly. When she looked up, Freya was smiling at her, she held out her hand and Bo took it, surprised at the audible gasps from some of the Valkyries. "I have heard much of you, most of it concerning your ability for trouble. Have you come to cause trouble Isabeau?" Her eyes sparkled as she said it taking the sting away.

"Depends who you ask." Tamsin mumbled.

Bo smiled back at Freya as she delicately nudged Tamsin with her foot. "Tamsin says that trouble just finds me, so it's not actually my fault."

"Of course it isn't. Did you not bring your human? I have really heard much of her." She asked looking around.

"Kenzi?" Bo laughed. "No I didn't bring Kenzi, now that's a trouble magnet."

"And yet many of my Valkyries are so enamoured of her. Why is that do you think?"

"I think your Valkyries like trouble."

Freya laughed, a rich melodic sound that filled the hall around her. "I think you may be right Isabeau. I apologise, I have things to attend to, I very much hope to see you here again. And Your Kenzi of course. In the meantime, I will leave my favourite in your capable hands." She stroked Tamsin's face.

Bo couldn't help it, the words just burst out. "Tamsin is your favourite?"

"This surprises you? I understood her to be your favoured as well." Freya's eyes twinkled again.

"She does grow on you." Bo dodged as Tamsin tried to tweak the back of her knee.

"That she does. Safe journey Isabeau. I hope to see more of you soon." Freya glided out of the halls as regally as she had come in. The Valkyries all stood up again as she left.

"Your whore thinks she is too good to kneel for the Goddess?" The woman next to Svadra spat out.

Tamsin moved forward aggressively and again Bo held her back. "It didn't seem to bother her, not sure why it should bother you."

"Insolent bitch." She spat out. This time Bo had to stand in front of Tamsin to hold her back.

"Leave it Geirja, you'll get no satisfaction from her, I doubt anything you say will provoke her to pick up a weapon or move out from behind Tamsin's skirt." Svadra sneered at her. "Besides, should Tamsin ever need her warrior to cuddle someone into submission, she will be ready." A laugh rang around Svadra's group.

"A whore and a coward. She has made you weak Tamsin."

Bo's hand shot out and grabbed Geirja's neck instantly ramping up the charms. Her bright blues eyes flared up and her skin reddened as she held the woman in thrall. Immediately everyone was armed. "Stand down Svadra, you know the rules. She wanted a fight, she got one. If she doesn't call you to aid, you can do nothing."

Svadra glared at Bo with hatred.

"Is that right? Do you want her to help you?" She asked Geirja gently pulsing her charms into the Valkyrie's face.

Geirja smiled helplessly up at Bo. "No."

"Good girl. Get on your knees for me baby." Bo took her dagger out of it's sheath and handed it over to the supine blonde. "Now, put this to your throat. I'm going to talk to your friends quickly. When I tell you, I want you to cut your throat for me. You understand?"

Geirja nodded enthusiastically. "Yes my queen."

There was a shocked gasp from the other side of the room. Tamsin's squad who were used to dealing with Bo stood back smirking.

Bo looked up coldly at Svadra. "Any questions?"

Svadra and her people took a step back. Tamsin walked forward laughing. "Let me tell you something about my delicate sex demon lover's heritage. You remember that crazy Succubus that nearly brought the Fae to extinction? The one that took out half the light Fae elders? That was her mother." She saw fear for the first time in the faces opposite. "And the blood king, the Fae that can write you out of existence with a paper cut? That's her grandfather. We don't know for sure who her father is, but the smart money is that he is a God." Tamsin took a breath. "So while your buddy sits there being petted like a stray dog, ready to end her life for an orgasm, tell me again how my warrior makes me weak?"

Bo stepped away from Geirja and within seconds the Valkyrie was back to normal, she dropped the dagger and jumped away from Bo looking terrified.

Tamsin's black wings shot out and her face darkened as she stood in front of Bo. "One last thing, her name is Bo. Call her a whore or disrespect her again and I will carve her name so deeply into your chest you will see the scars for your next 3 lives."

Geirja nodded in deference to the power in front of her. Tamsin turned her face back and drew her wings in. She put her arm out to signal Bo to walk before her.

They were almost away when a voice screamed out "Svadra no!"

Tamsin and Bo turned around to see Svadra, wings drawn bearing down on them furiously. She brought her sword down directly at Bo. Tamsin didn't have time to do anything except stand in front of Bo, pushing her aside.

Arun got her sword out first and she met Svadra's blade on the descent, stopping it from hitting Bo but unable to stop the damage it did as the sword veered off and struck Tamsin on the top of her head carving through the flesh.

Tamsin felt the sword pierce her skin and bit back the urge to scream out as the tremendous pain crashed through her. She heard Bo's heartbreaking scream and she heard Sigjold call out for the guards to hold Svadra then she passed out, praying that her squad would protect Bo.

"Detain her!" Sigjold called out to Freya's personal guard. They charged over and grabbed Svadra dragging her away. "Shit, we need a medic."

"No we don't."

Sigjold looked up and found herself being kissed by a Succubus. She felt the pull as Bo drained her life force, fully prepared to give it all for her sister. When she thought she might have to, Bo lay her down gently and she watched as Bo transferred it to Tamsin. Tamsin started coughing as the chi entered her body and repaired the damage. She sat up and yelled. "Mother fucker I will end that bitch."

Sigjold stood up on shaky legs. She looked at the damage to Tamsin's face. Through the blood and gore that matted her hair, she could see that Bo had repaired the damage to the tissue and bone, but. "Oh Tamsin." She spoke softly.

Tamsin looked at her curiously trying to clear away the blood from her eye so she could see properly. Bo grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Oh Tamsin. Your eye." Bo put her other hand over her mouth to contain her scream. "Open a portal, I want to get her to Lauren."

Arun grabbed her necklace and spoke quietly, a portal opened up in front of them. Bo got Tamsin to her feet with help from Sigjold and they staggered through.


	4. Shoot to Thrill

**Chapter 4 – Shoot to Thrill**

 _I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill - AC/DC_

Kenzi looked on horrified as Lauren gently wiped the blood from around Tamsin's face. Sigjold had driven them all to the new medical facility in Tamsin's truck amid a stony silence. Bo had remained attached to the blonde, for once, utterly unable to say anything. Even Kenzi had barely removed her hand from her mouth as though keeping the screaming and tears at bay. Tamsin sat on the medical bed amid a pile of discarded bloody cloths, quiet and expressionless.

Kenzi took in the wound now the area was cleaned and disinfected. "Oh Tamsin." She whispered.

The doors flew open and Dyson charged in, looking around. "I came as soon as I could." He looked at the blonde seemingly worn and bedraggled on the bed. He took in the damage to her face and sighed. "Tamsin." He whispered softly.

Tamsin frowned at him. "You know what? Enough with the pity parade. The next fucker that _oh Tamsin's_ me like I'm suddenly some kind of delicate flower is gonna end up on their ass seeing little cartoon birds flying around their skull." She noticed Kenzi's raised eyebrow. "Well, not Kenzi, cause pregnant." She looked at Bo. "And obviously not Bo. And probably not Lauren cause she's human. But you two? You better believe I will punch your fucking lights out if you don't knock it off! And what the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you supervising the raid?"

Lauren shook her head at the suddenly fiery Valkyrie. She started wrapping a bandage around the damaged area while Tamsin berated Dyson.

"Fuck the raid, I would rather be here."

"Fuck here, we need to be at the raid, I haven't been through this shit storm of the last 6 weeks to watch someone fuck it up now. C'mon, you can drive." She threw her truck keys to Sigjold. "Take them home for me."

"Tamsin what are you doing? You can't go tonight for Gods sake!" Bo snapped at her.

"Why Bo? Why is that? You think I need to be sidelined now?" She snapped back at her.

"You lost your freakin eye Tamsin! Don't you dare sit there and pull that just a scratch shit with me!"

"I know I lost my fucking eye, I also lost about 6 weeks of sleep and tonight I have the chance to fix that. I can't fix this." She pointed to her face.

"Can you fix it Doc?" Kenzi asked quietly.

Lauren looked up to see everyone staring at her. She shook her head sadly. "Bo fixed the damage, but no amount of chi can grow organic matter back. I can run some more extensive test to see how much damage if any happened to the optic nerve, that might give us some options. But for now, there is nothing to be done. Honestly Bo, Tamsin is about as healthy as she is going to be, the chi fixed the damage perfectly, the wound isn't going to get infected, there isn't any pain, the only reason the bandage is on there is to cover the..." She stopped talking aware that no one really needed her to explain what they had all seen. "Anyway, my point is, Tamsin should probably take it easy for a while until she gets used to it, but if Dyson is with her tonight, I don't see a problem."

"Judas." Bo said under breath making Lauren laugh.

Tamsin took a deep breath. "Let me just get my head around this OK? But I have to go tonight."

Bo nodded, she did know. "OK but no heroics and you let Dyson go first." She prodded the blonde.

"I promise. C'mon fur-ball, let's go."

"Are you sure about this?" Dyson asked her carefully.

"Cartoon birds Wolfy." She let the threat trail off as she walked out the door.

*/*/*/

"So what's it feel like?" Dyson asked in the quiet. They had been waiting about a mile outside of the area the fights were planned for, in radio and light silence for the last 30 minutes.

"Kinda weird." She Sighed. "I mean it hurt like all fuck when it happened. Pretty sure I passed out with the pain. You tell anyone that I will hurt you." She glared at him.

Dyson smiled and made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Next thing I know, Bo did her thing and it's just scar tissue. Doesn't hurt. Sorta itches, then I go to scratch it and I get grossed out." She wrinkled her nose making Dyson chuckle.

"That's a lot of cars going in, these things must be huge." Dyson said as he watched the steady stream of cars drive past them with no knowledge of their presence.

"I just want it over. These fuckers nearly gave me an ulcer. When do we go in."

"We have a man on the inside, he is gonna signal when it starts."

"That's just wrong. We have to let them start the fights?" Tamsin grumbled.

"If we don't, we get them all on pathetic charges, wont be worth the fines they might get. Console yourself with the fact that it ends tonight."

He got a grunt in reply.

The radio blared to life startling the two of them. "All units move in."

*/*/*/

Absolute chaos. The noise from the rescued animals, the sirens, bullhorns yelling directions for the 200 or more people that would be arrested tonight. The 200 or more people yelling for their lawyers or desperate to make a deal before anyone else. Tamsin had promised Bo she would take it easy and she was, leaving Dyson to deal with most of the grabbing and throwing of suspects. She wandered around one of the barns that had been used as a makeshift holding area. So far they had recovered many fighting dogs, all of whom would probably end up euthanised. There were stallions, cocks with blades on their claws, monkeys, some kind of bob cat, at least one bear. She shook her head as she moved over to the bait cages, sad to see that none of them had survived. They had been used at the beginning of the night while Dyson and Tamsin had sat outside.

She was about to walk away when movement caught her eye. Underneath a pile of dead things a tiny nose poked out, quickly followed by the scrambling rest of it.

"Hey fella." Tamsin picked it up wanting it away from the death. "Guess it's your lucky day." She smiled as he immediately tried to bite through the bandages on her face. "Sorry about what happened to your buddies. But you are pretty damn cute, you're gonna find a great home and a great life. I promise."

She watched one of the animal handlers come over. "Time to go little man. Good luck." She kissed the top of his head and put him down in a crate on his own, smiling as he barked at her. As she walked away, she noticed the animal tech take something out of his case while leaning over the puppy. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "Orders are to put the dogs down."

"What? Why? He's a puppy for gods sake, it's not like he is gonna remember any of this. And he's cute, how hard is it gonna be to find him a home?" She threw her hands up.

The animal tech shrugged. "Apparently none of the shelters will take dog fight survivors, law suits I guess."

Tamsin shook her head in disgust as she walked away. Perhaps she could just rough up a couple of the patrons. Bo would probably understand. She got half way to Dyson when she stopped. "Fuck it." She turned around and charged back to the barn. She got inside just as the animal tech had picked the puppy up. She walked over and grabbed it from the shocked mans arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I made a promise."

"But we have orders!" He called out to her retreating form.

Tamsin turned back and laughed at him. "Dude, I just lost my freaking eye in a sword fight and I need a guide dog. Good luck finding someone that says I cant do that." As she approached Dyson she saw him open his mouth. "Not a word. Gimme the keys."

Dyson sensibly shut his mouth and handed over the keys.

"I'll be at the station later to help out."

And she drove off leaving a bemused Dyson behind.

*/*/*/

Tamsin rode the elevator up wondering how she was going to explain this to Bo. She looked at the sleeping creature in her arms. She guessed him to be about 4 or 5 months old. Black, kinda wooly looking, probably a lab cross. "I'll just tell her the same as I told the other guy. I need a guide dog. I know that's totally wrong lying about that, but you gotta use what ever you have right?"

The puppy yawned.

"You know what? Fuck this. It's my God damn apartment. If I want to get a dog, then I damn well will and Bo and Kenzi are just gonna have to deal with it. It's not like I do this every day. I mean I'm a grown ass woman, I'm not gonna go in and pretend to be a freakin victim just so I can keep a damn dog in my own damn house!"

Tamsin had worked her way up into a confrontational state ready to do battle on behalf of her little buddy. The elevator doors opened and Tamsin saw both Kenzi and Bo sitting on the couch looking over at her. She decided the best defence was an offence so she strode over and started her argument. "I know what you are gonna say, so let me make something clear to you..."

"Oh my God you have a puppy! He's so cute. Look at his little feet." Kenzi started playing with the giant paws much to the puppies enjoyment.

"Oh he's just adorable. Yes you are! You are so adorable." Bo was rubbing his belly while he tried to bite her fingers.

"Can we keep him TamTam? Please! I promise I won't buy any more kitchen shit if we can keep him."

"And he can come to the Dal and keep an eye on things. Oh oh oh, when Kenzi has the baby, he can stay at home and protect her. We can keep him right?"

Tamsin looked at Bo and Kenzi who had stolen the puppy from her arms, both of them looked at her with giant wide eyes. She glared at them. "Fine. But you owe me for this." She waved a finger at Bo.

Bo threw her arms around the Valkyrie. "You won't regret this." She kissed her loudly. "I promise." She and Kenzi walked to the couch to put the puppy down and play with it.

"Suckers." She smirked to herself walking to the kitchen to get a bowl of water.

*/*/*/

"I came as soon as I could. What's wrong? Are you having problems?" Lauren came into the apartment quickly. it was clear she had rushed over.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Bo looked over.

"Tamsin called me. I assumed there was a problem." She looked around. "Where is she?"

"Bathing the dog."

"What dog?" Lauren looked around again.

"Long story. Short version, we have a puppy, he crapped on the newspaper, then he rolled in it. Tamsin is giving him a bath. Kenzi's helping." Bo smiled at her.

"OK then. So why am I here?"

"I picked him up from that animal fight ring. I want you to check him out and make sure he's OK." Tamsin said and she walked back in with a wet puppy. The bandages that Lauren had put on her face now a wet mess hanging on by a thread.

"You want me to give a dog a check up? You know I am a human doctor right?" Lauren asked her rather testily.

"Oh but look at him hot-pants. Isn't he just the most adorable thing!" Kenzi grabbed the puppy and held him up like he was the lion king. He barked at Lauren and started wagging his tail. "And he likes you, so you totally have to be his doctor."

Lauren rolled her eyes and mumbled something about needing new friends. "OK, let's take a look at you Fido."

"I figure he's about 4 to 5 months based on his size. He's still got all his puppy teeth though."

Lauren looked at his teeth and his ears, checking his paws and shining a light in his eyes. She checked his belly out and looked at Tamsin in surprise. "Tamsin he isn't 4 months old." She exclaimed.

"So how old is he? He's definitely a puppy, he cant be much more than that."

"He still has the umbilical cord growth." Lauren laughed pointing out the lump on his stomach.

Tamsin leaned over and looked at it. "Oh. I thought that was is little boy bits." She shrugged.

"This high up? When was the last time you saw a naked man?"

Tamsin scrunched her nose up. "Well, it's been a while. So how old is he?"

"I'm guessing about 6-8 weeks."

Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo looked at the giant puppy. "Shit. We're gonna need a yard."

"He's probably still weaning. You need to find an emergency vet that's open at this time." Lauren checked her watch.

Tamsin looked at the puppy. "Why is that dangerous?"

"No, but he needs to eat and he might not be able to stomach solid food just yet."

"Crap." Tamsin grabbed her phone and started searching. "OK there's one 10 minutes from here, I'll go grab some. Back in a sec." She picked up the keys for Dyson's cruiser and headed out.

"Before you go. I brought something over for you. You don't really need all those bandages and the sooner you start to adjust the easier it will be." Lauren handed over a package to Tamsin. "It's a high end design, the material for the back section is very fine silk so it won't mess with your hair."

Tamsin looked at the eye patch then back to Lauren. "Thanks doc." She smiled and walked toward the elevator.

*/*/*/

Tamsin checked her reflection in the rear view mirror one last time. Lauren was right, the silk didn't irritate her hair and she could get used to having something on her face permanently. She imagined it was no different than getting used to wearing glasses. She had to admit, she cut a rather roguish figure with her blonde hair and an eye patch. It sucked to lose an eye, but at least she didn't have months of discomfort to deal with thanks to Bo. That didn't mean she wasn't royally pissed. Svadra was in for a world of hurt when she saw her next. The elevator doors opened and she walked in the apartment, amused when the puppy came scrabbling over to her, his little nails trying to get purchase on the wooden floor making him slide all over the place.

"Are you hungry little man? Let's get you some noms sorted out." She picked him up, laughing when he tried to chew her eye patch. She noticed the lack of noise and looked up for Bo to see what the problem was. Bo was staring at her, so was Lauren while Kenzi just smirked at her.

"What? Do I still have poo on me?" She looked down at her still damp t-shirt.

"Gotta say Tams, rocking the patch." Kenzi laughed.

"Wow, that brought my pirate fantasies up to a whole other level."

"You have pirate fantasies? Lauren asked still looking at Tamsin in surprise.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. " I do now."

"Sorry sweetheart, you need to keep it in your pants. I have to get back to the station. Dyson is gonna want his car and I really should help out with the paperwork." She smirked. "Lemme get a bottle for the hound then I need to get back." She went to the kitchen to prepare the puppy formula.

"Wow." Lauren breathed out.

"Uh huh." Bo nodded in agreement.

"Pretty sure Tammers just set her phasers to instant gratification levels." Kenzi laughed.

Tamsin walked back in holding the puppy that was chewing on the end of the bottle for all he was worth. Tamsin spared a thought for the poor mothers that had 8 of these little feeding machines clamped to their nipples chewing down at the same time. Just the thought was making her wince. "So I was thinking about names. I mean he's gonna be huge, so he needs a name that's appropriate. I thought maybe Spartacus. Or Leonidas is a good name. Agamemnon was a great strategist. Maybe Theseus, cos he was the only one that survived the labyrinth." She looked up as though she just figured out the meaning of life. "Oh I got it. I'm gonna call him Beowulf!"

Kenzi looked to the floppy puppy that was starting to fall asleep after his food. She tilted her head sideways as though trying to figure it out when she suddenly smiled and looked at Bo. "Doesn't he look like a Toby to you?"

Bo squealed. "Oh My God! He totally does! Are you a Toby? Are you? You like that?" She made baby noises at the puppy as she rubbed his belly making him try to chew her fingers again.

Tamsin looked horrified. She looked to Bo, Kenzi and Lauren who were making faces at the puppy and testing out the name Toby on him. Something inside of her snapped. "No! You know what? No. Absolutely not! I'm the head of this family, I provide for us, I was the one that got us this apartment and I'm fine with that, cause that's what family does, they provide. And I don't care that I didn't get to decorate my own apartment cause you two hired that firm of Evony's when I was away for a few days at work. I don't care that Kenzi is hammering my credit cards every time she watches the shopping channel. I don't care that Bo has taken over half my closet with her clothes, cause that's what family does. I don't even care that my giant bath tub has been taken over for your spa sessions with all that fruity bath shit that I paid for. I'm fine with all that. But let's get something absolutely clear right now." She took a breath as she watched the silent faces in front of her. "I will be naming my own damn dog."

You could have heard a pin drop, the silence was almost deafening until Kenzi squeaked. "Oh my God, Toby just yawned and his little pink tongue is all curled up!"

Bo started rubbing his belly again while Lauren made faces at it.

*/*/*/

Tamsin stomped into the interrogation room where Dyson was waiting for one of the possible ring leaders to be brought up. She sat down, snapping at the paperwork she brought with her.

"What did Bo say about the dog?"

Tamsin shrugged. "It's my life Dyson, if I want to get a dog, I think I'm old enough to decide that on my own."

Dyson raised an eyebrow not sure which nerve was struck. "Did you name it yet?"

Tamsin glared at him. "His name is Tobias." She ground out.

"You let Bo name the dog didn't you." He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"No, I did not let Bo name the fucking dog. We named it together. His name is Tobias, but sometimes, Kenzi and Bo call him Toby." She looked like it was causing her pain to say the word.

Dyson roared with laughter. "You totally let your girlfriend name your dog." He mocked her, laughing even harder the more she glared at him.

"You know what. Shut the fuck up. We've got work to do. I don't have time to sit here talking about this shit with you." She yanked her paperwork open and started leafing through it ignoring the laughter from next to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just so different to seeing you all happy and settled. I'm glad things are going so well with you and Bo."

"Ermahgerd, you wanna like totally start braiding each others hair, we could like wear friendship bracelets, that like match! It'll be totes awesome!" She put on a fake valley girl voice before stomping over to the coffee machine muttering something about someone being a fucking pussy.

Dyson just laughed louder.


	5. In Your Room

**Chapter 5 – In Your Room**

 _In your room, your burning eyes, cause flames to arise  
Will you let the fire die down soon, or will I always be here  
Your favourite passion, your favourite game, your favourite mirror  
Your favourite slave – Depeche Mode_

"OK Tobes, let's try this again." Kenzi knelt in front of the puppy. She lifted her finger in the air and when she had the puppy's attention, she brought it down to the floor. "Down."

Toby tilted his head to one side as though trying to figure out what the human wanted.

"Down." Kenzi tried again.

The puppy got up and walked away.

There was a bark of laughter from the balcony above. Kenzi looked up to see Bo holding her hand over her mouth. "Sorry Kenz." The apology was lost in the laughter that Bo couldn't hold back.

"Yes. Thank you for your support." Kenzi got up and sat on the couch as Bo walked downstairs.

"So no luck on the training huh?"

"I wouldn't say none exactly. I have taught him some interrogation techniques." Kenzi said proudly.

Bo looked sceptical. "Is that right?"

"Yep. I taught him puppy boarding. It's like water boarding but funnier and you get faster results. Lemme show you." Kenzi retrieved the puppy from where he was wandering. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question that you don't want to answer. In order to make the torture stop and signal to me that you are ready to talk, simply tap the floor, OK?"

Bo laughed and lay down on the floor. "Do you worst Kenz!"

"Famous last words Bobarina." Kenzi straddled Bo's thighs and sat down so Bo was unable to move the lower half of her body. "This is how it works." She place the puppy on Bo's chest where he immediately started frantically licking her face.

"Shit! Kenzi take... Kenzi..."

"As you can see. Every time you try to open your mouth to breath, you run the very real risk of having Toby's tongue in your mouth. Now, I should warn you that Toby did a very rigorous clean of his butt this morning and I think you know he didn't do it with those fancy lavender wipes you keep in the bathroom."

Bo was turning red with the effort of not opening her mouth to breath. Unfortunately the puppy was licking her face and blocking her nose.

"And now the second stage is that you're laughing and the more you try not to laugh, the funnier you think it is and sooner or later that tongue is gonna make it's way in."

Bo was scrabbling all over trying to dislodge the puppy without hurting him but while avoiding the horrible fate that Kenzi described.

"So in order for me to stop this torture, I have just one question. Did you or did you not, despite my clear instructions to the contrary, bang Tamsin in the kitchen?"

Bo was laughing so hard she had no choice but to open her mouth to breath. The puppy leapt on this opportunity causing Bo to writhe even harder. "Fuck, Kenzi take it off! Yes, OK yes, I'm sorry. Kenzi, fuck. Take the puppy away!"

Kenzi smirked and picked him up.

Bo got her laughing under control and looked up at the amused Kenzi. "Technically though, Tamsin banged me. On the kitchen counter. Twice."

"You brought this on yourself Bo." Kenzi moved to lower the puppy as Bo made a run for it. She managed to bring Kenzi down so the two of them were rolling around with the puppy helping.

There was a bright flash of light in the room as two armoured Valkyries stepped through the portal. They looked down at the two women on the floor.

Kenzi looked up from underneath Bo. "This is so not what it looks like."

"Oh don't be shy Kenz, it's just a little snack between friends." She lowered her head down making Kenzi shriek. Toby took the opportunity to try his new interrogation techniques out on Kenzi.

The two Valkyries looked on in confusion at Tamsin's strange family.

"After a while you don't even notice the crazy." Tamsin walked down the stairs ignoring the three on the floor. "What brings you two here?"

Thoma spoke first. "Freya has requested your presence. She wants to deal with the Svadra situation."

"Already? Thought she would want to keep her locked up for a while first."

"It was Anaya's suggestion actually. She told Freya that it could cause dissension if it were allowed to go on. She thinks there is a problem between you two." Sigjold laughed.

Tamsin sneered. "And there's me thinking she was useless. Give me 5 minutes to get dressed." She looked at Bo and Kenzi on the floor with the puppy and shook her head. "Bo? Will you be joining me or are you busy today?" She asked sarcastically.

Bo jumped up laughing. "5 minutes. Got it."

When they both came back downstairs Kenzi approached Tamsin. "I want to come with you."

"I know shorty. But it really isn't safe right now, you'll be safer here. Next time OK?"

"Fair enough." Kenzi nodded.

She ruffled Kenzi's hair and walked toward the portal that Bo had just entered, Tamsin looked behind her and saw Kenzi following. "What are you doing? I thought you just agreed with me?"

"No. I agreed that you agreed. I didn't agree. Now are we going? C'mon, it'll be fun!" Kenzi flipped Toby's ears.

Tamsin mumbled something that Kenzi didn't catch, but she took her hand anyway and led them all to Valhalla.

*/*/*/

Kenzi looked around wide eyed at Valhalla as the puppy was passed around between the amused Valkyries.

"So who's Anaya?" Bo asked as they walked.

"Freya's fart catcher." Arun whispered causing the others to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Bo asked.

"She follows behind Freya everywhere she goes. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in sycophancy. She has Freya's ear, many wish she did not."

They arrived in the large hall to find Freya waiting at the end. Tamsin and her squad approached before dropping to one knee, Bo did as before and inclined her head. Kenzi couldn't decide if she should kneel like the Valkyries or simply nod as Bo as done. She put the puppy down quickly and spoke firmly to him. "Stay!" The puppy promptly ran over to Freya and sat down in front of her, barking once.

Tamsin face palmed as she heard the sniggering around her.

"Tamsin, you have a puppy? What's his name?" Freya asked as she picked the curious dog up.

"Why is that the first thing people ask?" Tamsin snapped.

"You let Isabeau name the dog didn't you?" Her eyes were twinkling and Bo could see she was trying to keep a straight face. "And you can only be Kenzi." She smiled down at the nervous looking Kenzi.

"Um, yes. Pleased to meet you, your Freyaness. I mean. Ma'am, Goddess person." Kenzi executed the worst curtsey ever.

Tamsin face palmed and groaned.

Freya laughed out loud. "Tamsin, this is the second time your family have made me laugh. What a wonderful time you must have with them."

"Yep. Laugh a minute. I'm so lucky." Tamsin ground her teeth in reply.

The Valkyries looked up as the side door opened and Svadra walked in. She walked toward Freya and dropped to her knee.

"I will not allow bloodshed among the sisterhood. Svadra you executed an attack not worthy of a Valkyrie. This can not stand. Are you so unwilling to face Tamsin in direct contest?"

"I assure you my queen, I long for the chance to best her and prove the legends are, misguided." She glared at Tamsin.

"Very well, at the next full moon, if Tamsin accepts, you will have your chance. As you are both on your last life, I would suggest you think carefully about this. Both of you."

"My queen? It occurs to me that it may not be a fair contest." Anaya spoke up from just behind the Goddess.

Freya nodded for her to continue.

"Tamsin has been newly wounded, while the damage has been healed, she is not yet used to fighting with such an encumbrance."

"Don't worry your pretty little head sweetheart, I'd have to lose a lot more before I worried about facing her." Tamsin smirked at Svadra.

"Perhaps. But should she lose, there might always be a question. It also seems to me that there is contention between both squads. Why not hold a contest, 5 on either side. A fight to submission only."

Freya pondered the suggestion. "That seems like a reasonable idea."

"Also, we could allow Tamsin's selection to use the training grounds, prepare her for fighting." Anaya continued.

Bo raised an eyebrow, she smiled expecting Tamsin to scoff at the idea. She frowned as Tamsin stayed silent.

"Agreed. Are these terms acceptable for you Tamsin?"

"I accept." Tamsin nodded.

"So that's it? In return for losing her eye Tamsin gets the chance to beat her up in a fair fight. She could do that any day. I got an idea for you, how about you just take her eye and let them go at it now." Bo growled out.

There was a gasp at Bo's outburst. "Bo. Don't." Tamsin took Bo's hand.

"It's alright. I can see why she would find that unfair. She clearly loves you a great deal. Very well Bo. But tell me, if I gave you my blessing, would you be prepared to take your dagger and remove her eye?" Freya gestured to the kneeling Svadra who opened her mouth in shock. "Go ahead. Take your vengeance."

Bo looked drew her dagger and moved toward the other Valkyrie. She faltered as the blonde stared up at her. Bo could see the fear in her eyes and it excited a part of her that she knew lived so close to the surface. She re-sheathed her weapon and punched Svadra as hard as she could in the face.

Svadra shook her head and spat out the tooth that Bo had dislodged. "I knew you wouldn't have the stomach for it."

"I suggest you not mistake weakness for compassion Svadra, Isabeau could have ordered Tamsin to do it on her behalf. And yet you have both eyes. I will leave Anaya to arrange things. Tamsin, the training grounds will be available to you and your chosen team from tomorrow. Choose wisely my favoured." She smiled and put her hand on Tamsin's face.

"Tamsin's your favourite?" Kenzi squawked.

"Another that seems so surprised?" Freya laughed. "What ever do you do to your family?"

Tamsin still had the Goddess's hand on her face or she would have face palmed again.

"Um, Freya? Sparkly Goddess lady, your worshipness." Kenzi curtseyed again. "If Tamsin is your favourite, cant you give her back her eye?"

Kenzi thought Freya looked sad in that moment. "It is a long and painful story little human, but I am simply a caretaker here, without absolute rule, I am limited."

"Well that sucks." Kenzi casually backhanded the Goddess in the stomach making half the Valkyries in the hall reach to their weapons.

"Take me to Valhalla she says, it'll be fun she says." Tamsin mumbled from the floor.

"It sucks greatly, yes." Freya responded seriously. "But perhaps I can help in another way." She took Toby from Kenzi's arms, she pulled him to her face and muttered some words into his fur. She raised her voice to be sure it carried. "The beast carries my blessing and is as such, under my protection. It will carry a grave consequence should he be harmed." She looked around to be sure her message was received. When the puppy wriggled she handed him back to Kenzi. "I have found that in times of conflict, the innocent are so often used cruelly."

Kenzi smiled. "Thank you." She hugged Toby closer as Freya walked away.

When the door to the great hall closed, Svadra turned to Tamsin. "Your family is weak. Say your goodbyes bitch." She smirked.

Kenzi handed the puppy over to Mirja. "Hold him for a sec please." She whirled around and punched Svadra so hard she fell over. "You heard Freya, Bo is the compassionate one in the family. Be glad the offer to take your eye wasn't extended to me. Goodbye, bitch."

Svadra jumped up and reached for her sword. "Svadra don't. Look at her crest." Geirja nodded to the necklace Kenzi wore.

Svadra stood down. "Another time. Human." She spat the word out like a curse.

"пизда́" Kenzi cursed her back.

Tamsin burst out laughing. "OK slugger. Time to go." She put her hands on Kenzi's shoulders and directed Kenzi toward a confused looking Bo.

"What did you say to her?" Bo whispered.

"You know that word I wont let Tamsin use?"

Bo nodded.

Kenzi shrugged.

"Are you ready to start training Tamsin?" Arun asked as they walked back to the barracks.

"I'm ready to go home and pretend today never happened."

Arun slapped her soundly between the shoulder blades, propelling her forward. "That's the spirit!" She laughed loudly.

*/*/*/

Tamsin sat on the couch playing with the puppy's feet as he rolled around on her lap. She was wondering what blessing Freya had extended to him. Assuming it was probably just to make sure no one hurt him in the coming weeks. Valkyries were ridiculously competitive and both groups would seek any advantage in the run up to their 'friendly' fight. This way she had one less casualty to worry about. She felt the tiny razor sharp pins on her fingers and looked down. "I swear he's gotten heavier." She rubbed his belly making him try to bite her fingers again.

Bo came and sat next to her. "I expected you to turn down the offer of training today. Why didn't you?"

Tamsin looked at her, pondering what to say. She remembered Kenzi's warning from a week past. Opening up was still a new experience for Tamsin but she was determined not to end up the same way as Bo's past lovers. "Capiche." She laughed.

Bo cocked her head in confusion.

"I need the training. I'm not exactly helpless but I do have to get used to fighting with one eye. Your perception changes, depth, timing, spacial awareness. I have it all based on two eyes." She shrugged. "I need to adapt." She saw the worry that moved across Bo's face. "Don't worry Succubus, I'm still a bad ass, you really don't need to be concerned."

"We could get Dyson to spar with you, at his gym. They have that room at the back for privacy."

"No."

"Why not? You need to spar with someone, I don't think me or Kenz is gonna be much use." Bo laughed. "What's wrong?" She asked when Tamsin didn't smile.

"I cant fight against Dyson like this. I cant take the risk that he might beat me." Tamsin sighed.

Bo curled up next to her. "He isn't going to hold that against you."

"I will, that matters more. Besides, my sisters will train with me. We've got use of the training grounds." Tamsin laughed. "Now _that_ is gonna blow your mind." She leaned over and kissed the brunette. "Not sure how I am gonna persuade work that I need to take the next month off."

They slipped into a natural quiet. Tamsin looked around her apartment. Sometimes she felt so incredibly blessed for what she had. She had a home, she had a family, something she would never in her darkest hours fantasize about for fear that she could never have it. She kissed the top of Bo's head and hugged the puppy closer to her as he started to drift off to sleep. Looking over at the kitchen she saw Kenzi chatting away to someone on her phone. Tamsin wanted to laugh at Kenzi's clumsy attempt to greet a Goddess. It was so very, Kenzi. It was perfect. As was the full face contact punch she threw at a Valkyrie almost as old and powerful as she herself was. That kid had some major brass ones on her. Her momz. She blushed when she thought of the word. It slipped out occasionally when dealing with Kenzi. In less than a year her entire world had turned upside down. She doubted there was anything left to surprise her.

"TamTam, Evony wants you to head over to her office in the morning. Says she has an offer that you wont refuse." Kenzi yelled over.

But then again. Tamsin sighed and got up to grab a drink.

"Want me to come with tomorrow. Bodyguard you?" Bo smiled.

"Like she needs one with Evony. I swear she thinks you walk on water these days." Kenzi dropped down into Tamsin's former seat and put her feet up for Bo to rub.

*/*/*/

The drive home from the Dal was quiet. The puppy was sleeping on Tamsin's lap while she drove, snoring quietly. Kenzi curled up against her side. Snoring not so quietly and Bo leaning against the window with her legs draped over everyone.

Tamsin looked down and saw the puppy happily drooling on her jeans. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Toby was a big hit at the bar. Did you see him being passed around?" Bo smiled at Tamsin.

"I saw him being fed by every fucker in there. Gonna have to watch that. I refuse to have a fat dog. And do you think he's getting heavier?" She frowned at the sleeping creature.

"Kenzi is gonna have to call it a day soon. Despite what she says, these late nights are starting to get hard for her. Can you talk to her?"

Tamsin laughed. "You want me to be the bad guy? C'mon sleeping beauty, we're home."

Kenzi leaned up against the Valkyrie during the elevator ride. As usual after work, she went straight to her room, shut the door and collapsed into bed. Tamsin put the puppy down on the couch and flopped down at the other end. "Gonna have to get him a bed." She teased him with her socked foot, quickly stifling a giggle as he bit down and tickled her. She looked around quickly to make sure no one heard. Leaving him to sleep, she watched as Bo walked over. She put her water bottle on the coffee table and straddled the blonde.

"Talking of beds." She brought her mouth down to Tamsin, kissing her deeply.

"Is someone hungry." Tamsin nipped at the skin of Bo's neck.

"Someone is horny. Does that count?"

"Good enough for me." Tamsin slipped her hand under Bo's t-shirt and into her bra. She was teasing the nipple with her fingers and thumb when she felt Bo's hand cover hers. She pushed the shirt off with her free hand and unclasped the fastenings to the bra, pulling if off and dropping it to the floor. Leaning forward, she was about to bring the other breast to her mouth when a strangled bugling sound came from next to her.

They both looked down at Toby who was staring at them and attempting to howl. The door to Kenzi's room burst open making them spin around. Kenzi stood there looking at them. Bo straddled across Tamsin's lap, topless with both of Tamsin's hands covering her embarrassment.

"Ah ha! Way to go Tobes. And you two? No way. You are not defiling that couch. I have to sit there." She shuddered. "Jesus, you have two perfectly good beds upstairs. Not sure why you still have two. Backup for when you break one maybe. But that's besides the point. You don't need to ruin the couch." She pointed imperiously up the stairs.

Tamsin muttered something about paying for the couch.

"Excuse me? Did you have something you wanted to share young lady?" Kenzi crossed her arms and frowned.

"No." Tamsin mumbled.

"I didn't think so. C'mon Tobes, you wont get any attention from them tonight." She picked up the puppy and walked back into her bedroom shutting the door.

"I think it's hilarious that Kenzi can threaten you."

"Laugh it up bitch." Tamsin stood up dropping a half naked Bo to the couch.

"Talking of. I haven't thanked you for letting us keep the puppy have I?" Bo pulled her t-shirt on and walked toward the stairs.

"What did you have in mind?" Tamsin shot her a predatory look, surprised when Bo returned it.

"Give me 15 minutes then join me in my room. I'm going to give you that fantasy you never fulfilled."

"Which fantasy? And what do you mean talking of?" Tamsin scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Don't you remember? The fantasy that you thought couldn't be done. Well buckle up Blondie. I'm gonna make you my bitch." Bo's eyes were blue and she smiled at Tamsin when she saw her gulp quietly. "15 minutes Tamsin." She walked out of sight not looking back.

*/*/*/

When Tamsin walked into Bo's bedroom exactly 14 minutes and 59 seconds later, she found Bo standing in the middle of the room with her back to the door. She was standing next to some odd contraption that was dangling from the ceiling that Tamsin couldn't remember seeing before. The Succubus had a full length leather coat on, high heeled boots that she probably stole from Kenzi as no one else could possibly walk in those and her hair pulled into a pony tail. Tamsin swallowed. Bo had replicated the same look from their shared dream which meant that when she turned around...

"I wasn't sure how much of that dream was what you wanted or what was just dream stuff, so I thought I would just match it as close as possible and go from there." Bo had turned around and there was the lingerie set including the garter and stockings that made Tamsin weak at the knees.

"This wont work you know." Tamsin tried to inject a level of command into her voice.

"Of course it will." Bo smiled.

"I told you, it's hard wired into us to fight restraint." Tamsin crossed her arms with a cocky smile on her face.

Bo ran her hands across the mechanism. "I bought this ages ago. Never got around to putting it up. When you had them come in to do the sound proofing, I charmed one of the guys into putting this up for me." Bo carried on talking as though Tamsin hadn't said a word. "It's ingenious really. Not sure of the technical terms, but you pull the cord to raise the metal bar that has the wrist cuffs attached, the cord goes through this little device that clicks and holds it in place. To bring it down, you just pull it slightly and it releases. Kinda like Venetian blinds you know?" She pulled Tamsin forward until she was standing directly under the mechanism. She attached the cuffs to Tamsin's wrists and pulled the cord to raise the metal bar and in turn, Tamsin's hands, up in the air. "Just so we are all on the same page. I need you to get out of those while I lock the door, cause I really don't want to be disturbed tonight."

Bo walked away to the door and Tamsin heard the click as it locked them in. By the time Bo had walked back and stood in front of her, Tamsin had released the cuffs. She stood there with a smug grin and her arms crossed again. "I think I made my point." She smirked.

"You did, yes." She started to reattach the cuffs to a curious Tamsin. "You see TamTam, the clue was in the wording. Physically, I can't restrain you. And if I found a way to really keep you restrained, you wouldn't enjoy this. So what to do?" She tapped her finger on her lips as though pondering the question.

Tamsin was fully clothed, her wrists in leather shackles at her waist, wondering what the fuck was going on in Bo's head.

"And then i figured it out. Physical. I need to take the physical out of the equation." She started to pull the cord making the bar and Tamsin's arms raise. When they were loosely extended above her head she stopped pulling and locked the cord in place. "Way back when, we came up with a safe word, do you remember?"

Tamsin nodded. It was almost a matter of pride that neither of them would use the word, even in passing as to what the word actually was.

"And do you respect that safe word Tamsin? If I were to use it, no matter the situation, would you stop what you were doing?"

Tamsin looked at her in confusion. Why was Bo talking about using the safe word. She wasn't about to be strung up to the ceiling. "Of course. You know I would."

"I know you would. Because that word is sacrosanct. If I utter that word, everything stops." She drew her finger down Tamsin's chest seductively. "So this is how it's going to work. I am going to restrain you. Your arms are going to be pulled over your head tightly and you are going to stay in that position. We both know you can get out, but this is about choice. If you choose to get out, then I will stop. Everything will stop. If you think you can just get out then overpower me to get what you want, I will use that safe word."

Tamsin's head shot up as she realised what Bo had done.

"I cant physically restrain you, but I can mentally restrain you. And let's be clear on something else, I am going to enjoy myself immensely, regardless of whether you are being smug, sarcastic or overly confident. The only person that will affect, is you." She kissed the Valkyrie softly and pulled the cord so Tamsin's arms were fully extended, pulling the blonde off her feet slightly. "Has it started yet? Do you already have that urge to undo the cuffs?" Bo whispered into Tamsin's mouth as her hands undid the buttons of Tamsin's shirt. The Valkyrie always wore front clasped bras as they didn't irritate her wings, so Bo unhooked it and left it to fall aside along with Tamsin's white shirt. "You should really fight the urge Tamsin." She walked behind the blonde and whispered in her ear. "Cause I'm gonna make you scream tonight."

Tamsin looked up at the cuffs above her head. It would be easy to remove them. But then this would stop. She wasn't sure exactly what _this_ was, but as Bo was now standing behind her, teasing her her nipples with one hand and undoing the buttons on her jeans with the other, she was pretty sure she wanted to stay around and find out. The overwhelming urge to get out of the cuffs was raging through her, she tried to control her breathing, a feat not made easier by Bo's insistent tugging on her breasts and the gentle rubbing of her hand over the skin at the apex of her thighs. Tamsin dropped her head down onto Bo's shoulder behind her and had a zen like moment of understanding. Struggling to get out was unnecessary, she could get out anytime she wanted.

Bo waited patiently behind Tamsin, teasing her gently, looking for any sign that the Valkyrie has figured it out. When she felt Tamsin's head drop back and a gentle whisper of her name fell from the blondes lips, she smiled.

She pushed the denim passed Tamsin's hips to hang loosely on her thighs. Moving in front of her, she pulled out a chair from beside the wall and put it down four feet away from where she had her lover tied up. She sat down keeping her eyes on Tamsin's face at all times. When she saw the look of confusion she smiled and spread her legs to either side of the chair.

When Tamsin realised what Bo was going to do she groaned and dropped her head forward.

"I think I told you that masturbating doesn't really work for me, or rather it doesn't work for my hunger, but since we've been practising." She started to stroke herself over the material of her underwear. When Tamsin looked at her, she sent a powerful wave of arousal through her and drew her chi out.

"Shit!" Tamsin ground out as she pulled her entire weight on her wrists, her legs having given out when the wave hit.

"Well what do you know. It works." Bo smiled as she continued to get herself off. Having Tamsin watching her was incredibly arousing. Having Tamsin watch her while strung up and half dressed was going to make her come. She sent another wave of desire out, thrilled as the blonde dropped again. "Gods you are gorgeous." Bo moaned out as she stroked herself harder.

"I want to see you."

Bo smiled at her. "You can see me, I'm right here."

"That's not what I meant" Tamsin ground out.

"That's always been your problem Tamsin, your communication skills. Let's work on that." Bo stopped what she was doing and moved toward the Valkyrie. She dropped to her knees and pulled the thin fabric of Tamsin's underwear to one side, leaving her exposed. She leaned forward and buried her face in between Tamsin's thighs, inhaling deeply. "You always smell so good to me. Even before we became friends, I knew as soon as you walked in the door, you have this scent about you. Doesn't matter what you've been doing, you just smell so good. But like this? When you're wet and excited? I never come so hard as when I go down on you." She inhaled again leaving a gentle kiss on Tamsin's skin and pushing her charms onto her legs.

Tamsin couldn't think straight any longer. All she wanted was to rip her arms away from the restraints and throw Bo on the bed and fuck the living daylights out of her.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't test me Valkyrie, I will say it."

Tamsin groaned.

Bo stood in front of her, running her hands up Tamsin's arms before holding her hands and kissing her deeply. She left her mouth passive and let Tamsin take what she wanted before closing around Tamsin's tongue, sucking hard as she pulled away.

Bo kept her sex toys in an ornate wooden box next to the bed. She made sure to move the box before Tamsin came in so the blonde would see what she was doing. She pulled out a decent sized vibrator and walked back.

"So you want to see me?"

Tamsin nodded vigorously.

Bo bent over, sliding the delicate fabric down her thighs. She stepped out of them and bringing them back up, pushed the fabric in Tamsin's mouth, smirking at her. "If you aren't going to use your words, then I have no need of your mouth currently." She wanted to laugh at the glare she received from the blonde. Sitting back on the chair in full view, she spread her legs as far as they could go, leaned the chair back on two legs and ran the head of the toy around her entrance. Pushing inside slowly she kept her eyes on Tamsin as she groaned out loud. When the silicone was all the way in, she pushed her desires onto the blonde again, smiling at the muffled moans.

"On second thoughts, I want to hear you. Spit them out" She commanded.

As Tamsin struggled to do as she was told while trying to get back on her feet, Bo started to thrust inside herself. Using one hand on the vibrator and the other to stroke herself. As she started to climb toward orgasm, she drew the energy from Tamsin, her blue eyes afire with lust. She made sure to lock eyes with the Valkyrie exhaling her name when she came.

Tamsin was coming out of her skin. Every wave of desire that Bo had hit her with left her close to climax, but with no direct contact it was bordering on painful. Hoping that now Bo had taken the edge of herself, she might grant Tamsin the same reprieve. Her breath beat out in a shallow staccato as she waited for what the Succubus would do next. Bo walked toward her holding the toy that had given her so much pleasure, she pushed it between Tamsin's thighs, grazing her clit.

"Close your legs, as tight as you can. Keep them tightly closed."

When Tamsin obliged, Bo began thrusting the toy back and forth across her sex, the blonde was so wet it was easy. She grabbed Tamsin's face with one hand and forced her head up. "Do you remember your dream?" She whispered.

Tamsin nodded, her face showing her concentration as she tried to follow what Bo was asking while being stimulated. The silicone was smooth making it hard to get the right pressure on her clit to let her come.

"I remember it. I remember taking a whip to you." She sent another blast of persuasion into Tamsin's cheek, swallowing the groan as she fed again. "I think I'd like that. Would you like that Tamsin? Do you want me to take a whip to you?"

"Inside. I need you inside." Tamsin coughed out desperately.

Bo looked like she was considering it. "Inside?" She pulled the toy away and tossed it on the floor. Moving behind Tamsin, she kept her hand between her legs, fondling her softly to keep her aroused. When she was in position, she bit down on Tamsin's shoulder. "I told you that you need to work on your communication skills. Be glad I didn't have it strapped to me." She sent a massive wave of lust at Tamsin while she took her ass with her fingers.

Bo almost laughed at the stream of obscenities that left Tamsin's mouth as she rocked back and forth on Bo's hands, a near impossible task as she was held up on her toes. The blonde was lost in delirium while Bo completely dominated her. She was vaguely aware of how much noise she was making and thanked all the saints she had sound proofed the bedrooms. All she could concentrate on was reaching her peak, she was almost there when she felt Bo pull out and stop stroking her. Tamsin wanted to weep.

Bo stood in front of her again. "Almost there baby. Just one last thing then you can come OK?"

"Please don't stop."

"I'm going to let you down now, but if you touch me, I will end this, do you understand?" She waited for Tamsin to nod. "I told you I was going to make you my bitch tonight and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna let you down, then I'm gonna bend you over that chair and you are gonna beg me while I fuck you. You stop, I stop, you understand?"

Without waiting for Tamsin to agree, she clicked the rope to bring Tamsin back to the floor, before she had time to think about it, she forced her over the back of the chair and pushed her fingers inside.

"Now beg for it bitch."

And Tamsin begged for all she was worth.

Bo was in ecstasy. Tamsin was still attached to the leather cuffs, her shirt opened, her pants hanging just below her ass, bent over the chair begging as Bo pounded into her. When Tamsin begged for more, she gave it to her. When she begged for harder, she gave it to her, whatever Tamsin asked, she was given until Bo could no longer understand what language she was screaming in. Bo sent her over the edge with one last push of desire.

Tamsin was holding onto the wooden chair until her hands were white. As Bo finally took her over the edge, the chair exploded into pieces and the two of them dropped to the floor in a sweaty, tangled mess.

"By the way, game, set and match, Succubus." Bo whispered as she kissed the back of her girlfriends neck.

Tamsin let out a strangled laugh as she tried to open the cuffs. "There are not words for how badly you're gonna pay for that."


	6. Big Wheel

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and PM's, alwyas nice to hear. This is a mostly amusing chapter that will lead into the main story. Things will really kick off at Chapter 7.**

 **Chapter 6 – Big Wheel**

 _Turn that whisky into rain and wash it away - Tori Amos_

When Tamsin walked into the dark complex, she caused quite a stir. As the seat of the power center of the dark Fae, the building was used to people putting on their best front. They were not used to a Valkyrie strutting through the corridors in leather and denim swinging a shiny black full face crash helmet in one hand. When she reached the reception for Evony's office, the girl simply waved her in.

"You're expected." She offered before going back to her nails.

Tamsin walked past and pushed the double doors open. Evony was sat at her desk, Lauren stood quietly beside her. Her two meat mountains were at the door and some poor bastard was chained up on a wooden chair, a gag across his mouth.

"Glad you could make it." Evony looked at her with a blank expression. She looked at the two bodyguards. "Kill her." She nodded to Tamsin.

Tamsin's gaze fell onto the first bodyguard as he pulled out a gun and took aim. She grabbed his outstretched hand pushing it to the ceiling in case the gun went off and smacked him in the face with the crash helmet. There was an explosion of blood as his nose broke, leaving him on the floor unable to see. The larger of the two decided to buy pass weapons and went to crush the Valkyrie the old fashioned way. Tamsin squirmed out of his grip, crawled around his body until she was hooked onto his back. Slapping his hands out of the way, she brought her fists down with stunning power onto his temples. She casually jumped off his back as he dropped like a felled tree to the floor.

"What the fuck?" She yelled at Evony.

"Just making a point darling."

"What? That your security sucks or your bi-polar is playing up again?" Tamsin threw her arms up.

Evony started chuckling as the first of the bodyguards staggered to his feet and dragged his still unconscious colleague out the door. "Mostly the former. So the rumours are true then?" She poured two glasses of clear spirits and offered one to Tamsin. "You are actually sexier with one eye." She waited for Tamsin to take the glass before gently sitting down and motioning Tamsin to do the same.

"Rumours? You mean Lauren?" She sent a sexy wink at the quiet Doctor. "So your girlfriend thinks I'm hot?"

Evony rolled her eyes as Lauren blushed from the attention. "How are you this immature?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Kenzi mostly. So, bi-polar?"

"I have a proposition for you." Evony watched as Lauren gathered her paperwork and with a smile at Evony and Tamsin walked toward the exit. She noticed Tamsin sitting back in the chair, her legs spread casually, her arms draped over the back of the chair. She watched as Tamsin leered at Lauren, shooting her another wink, and laughing to herself when the Doctor blushed again.

"Sorry, I'm in a committed relationship." Tamsin drained her glass and smirked.

Evony raised a delicate brow at the Valkyrie. "You're being particularly butch today, did someone tease you for having a puppy or did Bo make you wear a dress last night?"

Tamsin scowled to hide the incoming blush. "I borrowed Dyson's bike to get used to the new depth perception. Leather is for protection."

Evony looked at her, watching in amusement as she squirmed. Only Bo could cause that reaction in the normally rigid Valkyrie. Letting it go for now, she refilled their glasses. "So, proposition. Come and work for me."

Tamsin nearly choked on her vodka. "Wasn't expecting that. You know I already have a job right? You were the one that put me there."

"And you did it spectacularly. But I have need of you elsewhere now and I think it would be good for you personally to take it."

"You already have bodyguards, why do you need me?" Tamsin asked.

"Firstly, you already answered your own question. One of them wont be able to see straight for hours and God knows when the other will wake up."

Tamsin smirked. "Not sure I am any use to you these days. If you had told me a year ago to break his arm." She nodded to the man tied up on the chair in the center of the room, and looking terrified. "I would have probably done it without a thought. Now? I'm more likely to ask you what he did before breaking him out of here."

Evony walked to her desk. "A year ago, I might have asked, but, things are more confusing now." She turned around the photo frame on her desk, a picture of Lauren smiling sweetly and sat atop a chestnut horse, obviously taken at Evony's country estate.

"What's going on Evony?" Tamsin put her glass down and leaned forward in the chair.

Evony sighed and for a minute Tamsin could see the stress. "I need a decent bodyguard. Not all the time, but for, special occasions." She smiled. "I need people to see the most powerful Valkyrie the Fae have seen in a millennium and a champion no less, standing next to me. Stupid and compliant I have, anyone can hire that. I need someone that is annoyingly not scared of me and wont blindly follow orders." Evony got up and walked toward the windows overlooking the city. "The sharks are circling Tamsin. My recent forays into humanity and my private life seem to have given a few people the idea that the Morrigan position is up for grabs. I want to use your reputation and the fact that you have the uber Succubus at your side to stop anyone from thinking they can do better."

"I thought you cleared that up with the spate of executions you held for the ones that helped Massimo?" Tamsin asked curiously.

"That was the plan. Apparently it didn't quite drive the point home. Interestingly, I also received a communication from another Valkyrie, Svadra?"

Tamsin's eyebrows rose. "What did she want?"

"Wanted me to lift the order of protection on Kenzi."

Tamsin took a deep breath. "Tell me you are not holding that over my head."

Evony looked at the blonde sitting ramrod straight in the chair. "Shit, no, God no, calm down." She laughed nervously. "No, I told her that Kenzi was under my personal protection and as Morrigan my decision was final. She implied something that made me curious."

Tamsin sat back and relaxed again. "What did she say?"

"That things are changing and the next Morrigan might be more amenable to revoking the protection. She then threatened Lauren with the same. That's a seriously ballsy move, even for a Valkyrie. She wasn't subtle Tamsin, so now I'm thinking she has some backing. I heard about your trip to Valhalla and why you went, I didn't last this long by being stupid and ignoring the warning signs. There's a new player, I'm sure of it and when this new player makes a move, I want you in place."

Tamsin nodded, deep in thought.

"Look, I'm not going to insult you by offering you more money, though it stands to reason I pay more." She smirked. "But there are other perks. You'll be at home more with your family, you can go off and do your training without worrying about the timing. When I need you, I'll give you plenty of notice. Most importantly though, if there is someone new on the playground, this will put you on the front line."

"Alright, let me talk to Bo tonight, see what she thinks. I'll give you my answer tomorrow." Tamsin looked at the man tied to the chair. "So whats with the gimp?"

Evony looked at the man who tried not to struggle at the attention, the sweat started rolling down his face, his eyes looked as though they were begging Evony to stay quiet. She smiled evilly at him. "This charming creature was the one that got away." At Tamsin's confused look she continued. "The dog fighting. He was the one you didn't catch. All the money that was made from the suffering, it went in his pocket." She strode over to the shaking man. "This is Tamsin, she took home the one living bait that we salvaged." Evony looked over at Tamsin. "What did you name him?"

Tamsin glared at her. "You know damn well what his name is and yes, I let Bo name the dog OK?"

Evony chuckled. "Talk to Bo about my proposition. Think of him as your starting bonus. He'll be safe and dry in my dungeon waiting for your decision." She buzzed out to reception and watched as her two bodyguards tentatively walked in, looking around for the Valkyrie hoping their crazy boss wasn't going to ask them to kill her again.

"Put him back downstairs." Evony watched as they took the most roundabout route as far from the Valkyrie as they could. "Call me tomorrow." She nodded at Tamsin as the blonde left the office.

As she walked to the exit, she saw Lauren heading back in. She dropped her voice and let a sexy drawl take over. "Dr Lewis." Tamsin smirked as Lauren stumbled slightly, grabbing at her paperwork. Content that she had caused enough trouble for the morning, she walked out to the bike and headed home.

*/*/*/

When Tamsin walked into her apartment, she was greeted with Kenzi doing her yoga, Toby sat on the other side of her attempting to mimic her stretched position. When he saw Tamsin, he yodelled and came barrelling over, taking Kenzi out of her position and leaving her flat on her face.

"Not cool dude!"

Tamsin laughed as the dog ran straight into her knees, knocking her over as well. "You are really growing. How big are you gonna get? Do we need to get you some armour so you can go into battle with mama?" She wrestled with the delighted puppy. She scooped him up under her arm and headed to Bo who was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. "Hello beautiful." She leaned over and kissed the Succubus laughing when Toby tried to join in.

"Mmm, hello to you too. You're just in time actually, Toby has to go have his shots. I booked him in at the vet at that giant pet store, we can get him a bed and a leash and all the other things he needs."

Tamsin nodded. "Cool. I need to talk to you anyway, just had an interesting chat with the Morrigan. Lauren was there as well."

Bo smiled. "I heard, she called me, wanted to know why you were being so, _forward_." She started laughing. "Is that what this is?" She fingered the leather covered denim. "Are you compensating after last night TamTam?"

"You'll get yours Succubus." Tamsin glared at her.

"What up bitches! You ready to go spoil the puppy?" Kenzi grabbed him from Tamsin's arms. "Jesus what are we feeding you little man?" Kenzi handed him back when he started trying to wash her face.

"I know right? He's definitely grown over night. That's not normal right?"

"You can ask the vet. Come on, I don't wanna be late for his first appointment."

"I thought Lauren was going to be his Doctor?" Tamsin asked.

"You know Lauren is like a real Doctor right?" Bo rolled her eyes.

"You keep saying that." Kenzi quipped.

"Honestly I'm surprised we have any friends. Come on, move." Bo shuffled them all out the door.

*/*/*/

The vet was running his stethoscope all over the squirming puppy. "Well, thankfully this little chap is quite healthy. You really should have done his jabs sooner though." He chided them.

"Sooner than what? Dude, he's like 6 weeks old." Tamsin chided back.

The middle aged vet looked at the blonde as though she were insane. "Who told you he's 6 weeks old? He's probably closer to 4 months. Gonna be a big chap as well."

"Real Doctor my ass. I warned you BoBo." Kenzi shook her head.

"But he still has the umbilical thing attached, look." Tamsin held him up on the table.

The vet looked down and laughed. "That's his penis."

"No, what kind of vet are you? The penis is lower, this..." She looked down and realised that Toby's umbilical cord was no where to be found. "OK, seriously, yesterday, he didn't have a penis, he had an umbilical cord."

"I assure you Ms, he had a penis yesterday." The vet stared at the strange woman in confusion.

"OK, can we stop talking about his penis and just move on. So he's definitely 4 months old?" Bo asked before Tamsin could start on the vet.

"Most certainly. Time does fly when you have a puppy, I'm sure it felt like just yesterday, but he's at least 4 months." He pottered around with some more tests, filling in the results on the computer. "OK, he's all up to date on his jabs, he'll have to have some more in a few months, but we'll let you know in advance to bring him in. For now though, he's a perfectly healthy and happy little boy."

Tamsin didn't say anything. Despite Kenzi's digs at Lauren, she knew the woman was brilliant and if she said he was 6 weeks old two days ago, then he was. Tamsin had noticed his growth spike, she needed to ask Freya exactly what kind of blessing she had given their dog.

With the injections out of the way, the three of them were ambling around the pet store picking up all the necessities along with enough toys to last him a lifetime. As Bo was going aisle to aisle increasing the contents of their shopping cart, Tamsin walked over to a confused looking Kenzi.

"Whatcha got there shorty?"

Kenzi held up a pink conical rubber item. "This is a dog toy?" She gasped.

Tamsin shrugged. "Yeah, I grabbed one from the dog handlers at the station that first night."

"Shit, you should have told me!" Kenzi slapped at her. "I saw him chewing on it yesterday, I thought it was something he got from Bo's room!"

Tamsin cocked her head at the Kong toy, trying to imagine what Kenzi thought it was. "Why would you think he got it from Bo's room?"

"I thought it was, you know?" Kenzi whispered.

"No, I have no idea. What the fuck did you think it was? And why are you whispering?"

"Because! I thought it was a butt plug!"

Tamsin looked at the Kong and then down at Kenzi's nether regions.

"Don't look at me like you're imagining me wearing it!" She yelled.

Tamsin burst out laughing. "How can I not? Have you even seen a butt plug? How could you possibly think this is a butt plug? I'm looking at you cause I want to know what's so wrong with your ass that you think this might fit?"

"Hey! My ass is perfect, you're the weirdos that have this kinda stuff laying around that I might think it was something less than innocent." Kenzi poked Tamsin with her finger.

"Hold on, so if you saw him chewing something he wasn't supposed to have, why didn't you take it off of him?" Tamsin was still laughing quietly.

"Ewww! Gross, I wasn't picking that up, not if it had been in somebody's ass!" Kenzi squealed.

"OMG it's a dog toy, it hadn't been in any ones ass, you are such a fucktard."

"Who's got a dog toy in their ass?" Bo walked over to them.

"Look, can we just pay and leave, people are starting to stare at us." Kenzi snapped.

"Stare at your ass you mean, they probably don't understand how it would fit either." Tamsin shot back at her.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"We should take Toby to the beach, I bought him some waterproof toys." Bo walked off to the checkout, deciding that whatever Tamsin and Kenzi were arguing about was too bizarre or too confusing to join in with.

*/*/*/

The sun beat down on the empty beach, not enough to take the chill from the water but enough for Kenzi to sit back and soak up the rays while Tamsin charged around playing with Toby and his new Frisbee. Bo sat next to her enjoying the warmth, laughing as Tamsin would throw the Frisbee and at Toby's excited barking, go and get it herself.

The two of them were mostly damp, Tamsin had tried to get Toby used to the water, obviously the best way to do that was to charge into the freezing water herself. Tamsin was running up and down the beach through the shallow waters of the lake, Toby enthusiastically following along besides her. She looked over at Kenzi as the small girl held her stomach and groaned. "You OK Kenz?"

"I don't know if this kid is gonna be a Fae, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be an acrobat. Either that or it's getting restless in there." She grabbed Bo's hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious!" Bo laughed as the baby kicked against her hand.

Tamsin walked over at that point, Toby had got bored of running and found a large stick that he dragged out of the water and started chewing on. She sat down on the sand next to Kenzi. "What's going on?"

"Baby is training for the Olympics." Kenzi laughed taking Tamsin's hand and putting it on her stomach. Sure enough, the baby kicked out at Tamsin's hand. The Valkyrie smiled and tapped back on the other side, laughing when the baby immediately kicked over there instead. She did it again, delighted when each time she tapped Kenzi's stomach, the baby would kick at her hand.

"Yes thank you Tammers, I don't think he needs encouraging."

"Definitely a football player." She smirked.

"I'm telling you, it's gonna be a girl." Bo sang.

"Is that right?" Tamsin laughed.

"Every year, the women from our little town all got pregnant at the same time. Probably something about having nothing to do in the winter, anyway, every year at the bake off fair, there was a bet for due date and gender, I, always got them right. It's a girl."

"Yes thank you country girl. So I need to get girly names instead?"

"Oh, I know what we can call her?" Bo started clapping.

Tamsin put her hand over Bo's mouth. "You've done enough damage with the dog."

"I want to change my name." Kenzi suddenly announced. Everything went quiet while they waited for Kenzi to explain. "I don't want her to have my name. After what my family did, you know they got in touch recently, wanted to know if Hale left me any money." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Said they wanted to make sure I was doing OK. But you know it wasn't about that. I don't want her to have the name Malikov. I don't want her to know anything about them. And I cant give her Santiago, not while he's being such an asshole. So I want to change my name, then she can have that." Kenzi looked up at the silence.

"You know, Trick was happy to claim you for his clan, maybe we can speak to him about doing that officially?" Bo offered.

They both looked at Tamsin to get her input. "Valkyries only have one name. But when we need a second name, we use our squad name. Raske, that's the name my squad have always used. Take my name." Tamsin looked at her with so much love, Kenzi just fell apart.

Which in turn set Bo off.

Tamsin took that opportunity to excuse herself and go play with the dog while the two emotional wrecks got themselves under control.

When they walked back to the car, Tamsin put her arm around Bo. "Evony offered me a job."

"She did? Doing what?" Bo leaned in to her.

Tamsin explained everything that Evony had told her.

"What did you tell her?" Kenzi asked.

"I told her I would think about it. But I'm gonna say yes."

"What changed your mind?"

Tamsin looked at her unusual family. Her beautiful warrior, her feisty Russian momz with her swollen stomach, the 6 week old puppy that carried a blessing from a God that some how made him the size of a German Shepherd, and Tamsin laughed. "I don't want to miss out."

"Miss out on what?" Bo smiled at her.

"Anything." The Valkyrie smiled back.

*/*/*/

Evony stood up reaching for her jacket in preparation to leave when her receptionist buzzed through.

"I was about to leave, is it important?" She asked the girl. "Oh. Send her in." Evony put her jacket back on the hanger and sat down. "Firstly I'm going to assume by you being here that no one told you?" She smirked at the Valkyrie.

"Told me what?" Tamsin made her way to the bar and poured a drink, waving the bottle to Evony who nodded.

"Lauren is cooking dinner for everyone tonight. At your apartment. You could have talked to me in an hour or so rather than coming downtown."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Nope, not a word. Why is she cooking at my house?"

"Apparently you have all the cool gadgets." Evony laughed. "And why is that, do any of you actually spend any time in the kitchen?"

Tamsin couldn't help the filthy smile that spread across her face causing Evony to burst out laughing.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that?"

"We have all the coolest gadgets cause Kenzi gets up at all hours with insomnia and watches the shopping channel while she cuddles my credit card for warmth." Tamsin walked over with two glasses and placed one in front of the Morrigan. "It's probably better to talk here, you really don't want to talk business in front of that lot, they all have an opinion how to _improve things_." She made air quotes.

"Ah, to business then. You have an answer already?" Evony was trying not to show how nervous she was, she really wanted to seal an arrangement with the powerful Fae in front of her.

"I think you're right. I think something is coming. Being here makes the most strategic sense. So, I accept."

Evony smiled. "I'm not even going to pretend to be casual about how happy that makes me. So, ground rules then. When it is you and I, we are Tamsin and Evony. You can say and do what you want without censure. But for this to work, in public, I am the Morrigan. I'm not vain or foolish enough to ask you to bow and scrape," She rolled her eyes at Tamsin's challenging smirk. "I doubt even Bo could make you her bitch honestly, so I don't think I'll waste time trying." Evony sipped her drink to cover her laugh when she saw how uncomfortable Tamsin suddenly looked. Putting her poker face back on she carried on. "If you could at least pretend to respect me in public, that should be enough. In return, I promise not to try and make you do something you are not comfortable with and I will never try to humiliate you. I need you mostly at my side when I am making a point, no set hours, just as and when, so you get as much notice as I can give you."

"Alright, sounds agreeable to me." Tamsin offered her hand to seal the arrangement.

When they broke apart, Evony grabbed her jacket and the two women walked out to the reception area. "Thank you for staying, I'm sorry I got held up." She smiled at the girl on the reception.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Lauren is really rubbing off on you."

Evony smirked. "Actually I was always nice to the useful people, you need to be able to count on them. Which reminds me, Carey I don't think you ever met Tamsin officially." She introduced the two of them. "From now on, Tamsin just goes through, if I say I am not to be disturbed, it still doesn't apply to Tamsin and if you ever hear me refer to her as _that irritating blonde_ , get her over here quickly."

It seemed strange to Tamsin to see someone smile at the Morrigan, but the girls smile was quite genuine.

"One last thing." Evony handed over a set of keys. "You remember where the dungeons are. Lock up when you're done. You can give me the keys later."

Tamsin shot her a chilling smile and walked off to unwrap her starting bonus.

*/*/*/

"You really are a fantastic cook Doc. Me and the baby thank you."

"Where did you learn anyway?" Val asked from her place curled up in Dyson's arms.

"At Yale. I found that the measurements and the science helped me de-stress during exams."

"You need to do one of those YouTube channels." Bo laughed. "The Sexy Chef. Or Dr Delicious."

"I think that last one is already taken by a porn star." Evony quipped.

"And I cant abide social media." Lauren said, surprised at the sudden silence. "What? The whole world complains about being spied on and they put the most intimate details of their lives online for the world to re-tweet or like. And don't get me started on people leaving comments."

"It's not that bad." Bo laughed.

"It is!" Lauren complained. "There's no mystique anymore, no subtlety. Every one knows everything about everyone else and that is never a good thing. OK, example, I've seen your Facebook account, tell me one thing about Tamsin that no one knows." Lauren challenged.

"She's a whore in the bedroom!" Bo shouted before she had time to think.

Kenzi spluttered her coffee back into the mug. "You really just don't have any filters do you?"

"I've never actually seen a Valkyrie go that colour." Dyson laughed.

"Um, that wasn't quite what I had in mind, I meant, you know what, never mind, you win. Sorry Tamsin." Lauren mumbled.

Tamsin sighed. "You kinda get used to it after a while."

"That reminds me." Bo leaned over the back of the couch and everyone held their breath for what she might be about to say next. "Jesus, calm down guys." She laughed at the silence. "Vex has asked me to come to his new club opening."

"He has a new club?" Val asked.

"He does. He's opening up Roman Tyresius old club." Evony told them.

"Vex is opening a sex club? What a perv. So I guess it makes sense he wants you there to get the publicity." Kenzi poked at Bo. "Nothing like an unaligned Succubus at an all you can eat buffet to get some attention. You gonna go?"

"Kinda have to, he pulled the emotional blackmail card. Might be fun." She looked at Tamsin and winked.

"Hate to rain on the parade, but I'm hoping to steal your plus one for that night. Anyone who's anyone is going to be there, just make an appearance at my side, I'm sure I can let you go early." She smirked at Tamsin.

"So you two are gonna make this work without killing each other I take it?" Dyson laughed.

"Evony's been trying to kill me for years. Honestly I don't think her heart was in it." Tamsin smirked at Dyson.

"Why were you trying to kill her?" Val asked as no one seemed to know.

Evony felt the burn as the vodka made it's way rather ungraciously through her nasal passages, Tamsin however laughed loudly. "Yeah Evony, you wanna handle that one?"

The Morrigan dabbed at her mouth and sighed. "In my younger, more vain years..."

"So recently then?" Lauren quipped earning her some high fives.

"Tamsin and I were getting to know each other, as it were, in a tavern in the north of France. Plans were made. Tamsin cancelled them without notice and spent the time with some nobody little peasant instead." Evony left things deliberately vague. She didn't reckon of Kenzi's translation skills.

"Wait, so you two were making out in the bar, then while you're all sprawled in the boudoir waiting on Slamsin, she went out to get tanked and banged one of the locals instead?"

Lauren and Bo both had their hands over their mouths, desperately trying not to laugh.

"I do have my pride and certain standards you know." Evony huffed. "I still have no idea what possessed you to leave my bed for a literal roll in the hay with that yokel." She looked at Tamsin curiously.

Tamsin smirked at her as she slowly moved her hands about 11 inches apart.

Evony burst out laughing. "You should have said earlier, _that_ I might have forgiven." she winked at the laughing blonde.

"So come on Tammers, tell us about this training ground, why the big secret." Dyson leaned forward waiting for an explanation.

"Oh oh, I know!" Lauren raised her hand. "Well, actually I don't, but I know some of the more outlandish rumours. One of the best ones is that the training grounds are actual portals to another time line. Which is ridiculous because the mechanics of quantum travel are so astronomically warped that any attempt to infiltrate another time period would almost certainly have major repercussions." Lauren stopped talking waiting for Tamsin to laugh at how little everyone knew about Valkyries.

"Um, that's about right actually Doc." She laughed.

There was a round of laughter as they all expected the teasing to start, Tamsin however carried on drinking.

"Are you serious TamTam? You can freakin time travel!" Kenzi jumped up and started pointing at her.

"Calm down shorty, your waters are gonna break if you keep it up. It's not time travel. There are pockets in time that we can access from Valhalla, places were the time line is safe, we could go to a village in 1582 in southern Ireland for example and kill everyone there cause no one there has any effect on the shape of history. There are many battles, where it wouldn't make any difference to the future if we stepped in and fought on either side. But we can't just turn up at a random place and time, there are rules. The security is tight as well, there are only 3 Valkyries that can operate the portals, you can only get in or out via them."

"Holy shit. So where are we gonna go to tomorrow?" Bo gasped.

"Not sure. Sigjold will decide probably." Tamsin shrugged.

"So why do you use them?" Val spoke up. "I mean why do you want to fight in time, why not just practice with each other?"

"You want to be the best, you have to fight the best. No one did sword fighting like the Italians in the 1700's, guerrilla tactics in Vietnam, Cossack horseback fighting, don't get me started on the gladiators." Tamsin was almost fan-girling at this point.

"Tammers, dude, you gotta take me!" Dyson jumped up in excitement, laughing when Val joined him.

"Tamsin you really do! Can we come? Please?"

Tamsin laughed. "I'm really sorry, Valkyries only. Bo can come cause she is my warrior and thus part of the squadron, Kenzi and the dog have special dispensation from Freya. But I promise we can go for a beer afterwards and I will tell you everything." She offered to the excited pair. She looked at Lauren who looked almost in pain at the idea of being so close to so many answers only to find that she couldn't go and find them. "I'll ask Freya when we're done with this, if there is somewhere in particular you really want to go." She offered quietly.

Lauren smiled and Tamsin could tell she was already lost in thought as to where she would want to go.

As the evening wrapped up and everyone started to move toward their various homes, Tamsin took Evony to one side. "Come with me a minute." She whispered leading Evony upstairs to her room. "I'm flattered, but I'm in a committed relationship." Evony teased her.

"Cute. I need you to take something, but you need to give me your word you wont tell anyone, including Lauren." Tamsin pulled a leather pouch out of one of her war chests.

"Sounds ominous."

"It is, I can get into more trouble that even you could cause me if it gets out that I did this. I need you to take this." Tamsin handed the pouch to Evony.

"Is this a Valkyrie stone?" Evony nearly dropped it in shock.

Tamsin nodded. "You say this phrase, hold it in your left hand and think of me, the portal will open to where ever I am at the time. Do not use this for kicks. I'm serious. The only time you can use this is when your only other choice is to bend over, grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye."

"This is phonetic I take it?" Evony read the phrase.

"Yes. The safest thing for you to do is to is learn it and destroy the paper. If shit is about to rain down you know that Bo is going to be at the center of it, one way or another, be it shitty timing or destiny. Her I can get to, but you seem to have a target on your back as well that probably has something to do with her. So if, and only if, you are royally fucked, use it to get to me. It's not a lack of trust with Lauren, but in my experience, secrets can only be kept if they are never repeated."

Evony nodded. "I understand. You have my word, it stays with us. Thank you. Let's hope I don't need to use it."

Tamsin grunted and the two went back downstairs.

"You two recreating France in the peasant-teen hundreds?" Kenzi quipped as they came down.

"You know how it is darling, just wanted to give her one last chance to change her mind." She winked at Kenzi.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Why are you all still here. I'm gonna take the dog out. C'mon, leave now."

Bo slapped her arm but laughed anyway.

*/*/*/

"We have new instructions. Under no circumstance is the succubus to be harmed."

"I don't care about the Succubus. The human must not be allowed to give birth."

"He has promised, in return for your help, the mantle of Ash will be yours and the human will be taken care of."

"What of the Valkyrie?"

The blonde smiled viciously. "Leave that to me, that's my reward. Tamsin wont make it out alive. I guarantee it."


	7. Lullaby for Cain

**Chapter 7 – Lullaby for Cain**

 _Left you nightmares on your pillow, sleep now. - Sinead O'Connor_

"Wakey wakey Tammers! Let's go, move it, move it, move it!" Kenzi jumped on the bed and started bouncing while imitating a bugle to play reveille.

Tamsin groaned as she tried to slip back under the covers. "Make it stop. Control your pet woman."

"Did you get into the sugar again Kenz? What's with the excitement?" Bo rolled over and wrapped herself around the lump that had formed under the covers.

"How are you not bursting! We're going time traveling! Like full on back to the future, except the past. How are you not seeing the hugeness of this?" She kept her rocking movements going so Bo had no choice but to sit up.

"Ungh, I give in. I'm awake, stop bouncing."

Kenzi rolled backwards and stood up leaving Bo to wake Tamsin. "Talking of pets, Toby crapped on the paper again."

"He's supposed to." Tamsin groaned.

"Then he ran through it again." Kenzi added.

"Well, clean him up. You wanted a puppy, here it is."

"Puppy! Yes, that's another thing, you need to take a look at him, cause there is something weird going on. I think we have a Fae dog."

Tamsin rolled out of bed stark naked and walked to the door. Before Kenzi could yell at her she held her hand up. "Don't wanna hear it, you woke me, you deal with it."

As Tamsin stumbled out of the door in all her glory, Kenzi made a show of covering her eyes. "Your girlfriend has no shame."

Bo dragged herself out from under the covers and leered at the retreating Valkyrie. "Oh she really doesn't." Shaking the last of the sleep from her head, she sat up and faced the excited Kenzi. "OK Kenz, I'm awake, lets go grab coffee and get ready for some time travel hi-jinks Micheal J Fox stylee."

Kenzi squealed in excitement and started clapping.

*/*/*/

"I need to talk to Freya today, I don't know what the hell she said to my dog, but this is not normal puppy growth." Tamsin came out of the bathroom with a freshly hosed down Toby. Despite his ridiculous growth spurt he was still very much a puppy and began chasing his tail around the apartment. "Typical fucking blonde, never thinks things through."

Bo started laughing. "Does that mean you're not a natural blonde?"

Tamsin winked at her. "I thought you would have known by now."

"Gross, how can you be thinking about sex at a time like this. We're going time traveling people! Freakin time traveling!"

"Calm the fuck down shorty." Tamsin patted her on the head as she walked past. "We are not traveling through time, well, we are, but it's not nearly as exciting as you think it's gonna be." Tamsin looked around grumpily. "I'm gonna get changed. Did someone make coffee yet?"

Kenzi sat next to Bo and they watched in amusement as Tamsin stomped upstairs followed by the giant puppy.

"Still not a morning person then?"

Bo laughed. "Or afternoon, or evening. Where do you think were gonna go? Fuck, what do we wear?"

"You're such a fashionista, no one is gonna critique last years fashion in the stone age." Kenzi mocked her.

"Can you hear yourself? Think Kenzi. How are we supposed to turn up dressed like this if everyone else is wearing Burqas or those giant frilly dresses with the sticky out butt!"

Kenzi stopped bouncing around. "Can I hear myself? Shit dude, we aren't gonna understand anything that anyone says?"

Bo looked at her in horror. By unspoken agreement they raced up the stairs to Tamsin's room. Bursting through the door they both yelled for Tamsin at the same time.

Tamsin spun around, still mostly naked and grabbed the first thing that might work as a weapon. "Christ, will you two calm the fuck down. I'm on my last fucking life you know, it would be really embarrassing if I died from shock!"

"TamTam, why are you waving a hair brush at us?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin looked at the hair brush in her hand, rolled her eyes and threw it casually behind her. "Why are you here? And why are you yelling?"

"What are we supposed to wear?" Bo asked in a panic.

"Check the wardrobe. Sigjold left them for you. Before either of you start, this is not up for debate. We're going to blend in as much as we can. That's about the safest thing for you to wear. Where ever or when ever we go, you can pass as holy people." Tamsin smirked. "Blasphemous as that is."

Bo went to retrieve the packages, both wrapped in paper and tied with string. It was so utilitarian and so like the Valkyries she laughed. "This one is probably yours short stack." Bo handed the smaller of the two to Kenzi. She unwrapped it and pulled out a generic, linen, long tunic and pants.

Kenzi picked up the sandals that came with the outfit. "Damn, these make my Birkenstocks look stylish. I want you to know a part of my soul is going to die when I put this on."

Tamsin scoffed at her. "Too bad. That's what you wear, no discussion."

"What are you wearing? Are you all going in your armor? Won't that cause a problem? I mean history is all about subservient women after all." Bo asked her.

Tamsin started to put her armor on. "Actually, you'd be surprised. Many of the early tribes had their women fight with them. You were worth more as a bride if you could swing a mean sword." She chuckled. "The further back you go, the more the lines blurred between men and women and gender stereotypes. There were women gladiators. There was a woman's unit in the Greek army. Amazons were a well known thing. The later in history we go, the harder it might be, but we're probably gonna be fine."

"So who's coming to help you train?" Kenzi went into bathroom to change, leaving the door open so she could talk.

"No clue. Sigjold will decide. It will be the same 4 that will fight with me against Svadra and her cronies. They'll be training in Valhalla, we probably wont see them."

Bo was trying to figure out the ties to her pants, giggling every time they fell off. "So how will the fight work? You all just fly at each other like a bar brawl?"

"No, Freya will make a big performance out of it, nothing bored Valkyries like more than a tournament. Probably be several competitions, skill, strategy, brute force. No idea till it happens." Tamsin shrugged.

"Oh! I get it! It's like the T.A.R.D.I.S right?"

Bo and Tamsin looked at Kenzi as she came out of the bathroom in her generic white robes. "I know I am gonna regret this, but what?"

Kenzi became animated as she explained. "I watched some Dr Who with Lauren, the T.A.R.D.I.S is like a time machine and when they went to an alien planet or to the past, the T.A.R.D.I.S acted like a translator. I remember, there was this time they went to Rome and the chick says, well what if I speak Roman? So she did and the Romans like had no idea what she was saying, it was hilarious." Kenzi started laughing to herself.

"Oh my God what the fuck are you talking about?" Tamsin had reached her limit of crazy for the morning.

"And they didn't speak Roman Kenz, they spoke Latin." Bo offered helpfully.

Tamsin rubbed her hand over her face. "Please stop, both of you. They spoke Greek, not Latin and I don't care how the T.A.R.D.I.S works, we don't have translators, if you want to speak to anyone, you need to know the language. In your case, I suggest you just don't speak. In fact, let's make that a law, no speaking." She snapped the sheild on her back and jumped a couple of times to settle the armor. Taking one last look at Bo and Kenzi, she figured they were as ready as they were going to be.

"Remember, we're gonna be gone for a few days, you took care of everything?"

Bo nodded. "Yep! The bar is covered, we're all yours." She smiled brightly taking the edge off Tamsin's mood.

"Let's do this." She took hold of her of her necklace and opened a portal to Valhalla.

"What up bitches!" Kenzi stepped into the barracks as though she owned the place. "Does everyone have their hover boards ready?"

Silence stretched across the room until one of the blondes did a passable impression of a cricket.

"You guys need to hang out on earth more often."

Sigjold came over and clasped arms with Tamsin. "Everything is ready. Mirja, Thoma, Arun, you and I. We start at the beginning and work forward."

*/*/*/

Bo looked around at the little makeshift camp. When they stepped through the time portal it closed almost instantly behind them. They stood in a large green field and the first thing Bo noticed was the smell. There wasn't one. It reminded her of when she was growing up and they would go out to the lake in the summer, the air was so clean that everyone was yawning by nine o'clock. She looked over at a dozing Kenzi and smiled. When Kenzi had first got over the shock of being in another time all together she immediately became bored. While Tamsin and the other Valkyries began setting up a simple camp, Kenzi had started building the worlds longest daisy chain. When the camp was functional, the blondes went out hunting leaving a snoring Kenzi and a tranquil Bo to themselves.

3500bc.

She was sat in a field in 3500bc near some steps in Eurasia or something. She couldn't see any steps, just lots of green and trees. But she was in 3500bc with a mini squad of Valkyries. How Kenzi could sleep through the wow factor of that was a mystery to her. She looked up as she heard something in the distance. Straining her eyes she saw what looked to be a dust cloud heading toward them. She walked over to where Kenzi lay, sprawled among her giant daisy chain and nudged her.

"Rise and shine Kenz, we might have company."

As Kenzi gradually came to, the dust cloud was forming into a group of riders. It didn't take long to realize that the sun was glinting off the silver armor meaning it could only be Tamsin and the others. Tamsin was pulling the horse she was riding to a halt and Bo saw the almost crazed smile on her face along with the other 3, Mirja looked her usual pensive self.

"Did you steal those ponies Blondie?" Kenzi asked the grinning Tamsin.

"Oh yeah. And shortly you 're gonna meet the original owners. I think they want them back."

"You two, move back to the tree line out of sight, we're going back to meet them head on." Arun pointed her sword at Bo and Kenzi.

"Seriously, you couldn't have snuck away? You had to bring them back?" Bo groused as she grabbed Kenzi.

Tamsin laughed at her. "That was the point. That small horde of barbarians that are about to come hurtling toward us were the first people to fight on horseback. Other than the Russians, you couldn't find a better fight."

Bo looked to the horizon and noticed the second dust cloud that meant they would have company soon.

"Tamsin, keep to the edge, do not get caught in the middle, try not to engage directly, run secondary support. If you get surrounded spin the horse to clear room and get out before coming back."

Bo laughed thinking that Mirja had a better chance of persuading Kenzi to fight than Tamsin following those orders. To her shock, Tamsin was paying rapt attention to the smallest Valkyrie before nodding as Mirja continued.

"When we make the charge, take the lead, ride through them hard, make sure you get clear, we should be trapped center mass, turn back and fight from outside."

Kenzi and Bo reached the tree line and hung back as the riders that were chasing them approached the clearing. With a muted version of her war cry, Tamsin pushed the horse forward and led her people into battle.

True to her instructions, Tamsin rode in hard and fast against what Bo guessed must have been 50 riders in tight formation, she forced herself through to the other side, cutting down several men on her way. Amazingly, as she reached the other side, just as Mirja predicted, the others were left battling in the center. Tamsin turned around and attacked from behind, evening out the odds but never leaving herself at risk from her stunted vision. Her left side always facing outside of the melee even when she engaged one on one. Bo realized with a fright that Tamsin had been pushed into the middle and was left vulnerable. Before she could yell, Tamsin must have noticed as she spun her horse impressively using only her knees and the hand on it's mane as she fought her way out to the edge, once there, she fought around the edges again. Bo watched her do this twice before the riders realized that they had perhaps bitten off more than they could chew and began riding away. Tamsin's squad made a token gesture of chasing them down before turning the horses back to the camp.

As Bo and Kenzi walked out to the open, the Valkyries casually rode up, smiling and congratulating each other. She listened as Mirja praised Tamsin and offered criticism for the future, still surprised that Tamsin was not being her usual cocky self.

"Dude, that was intense!" Kenzi yelled at them. "It was like watching a movie on Ultra HD surround sound with 3d effects!" She walked over to the grinning blondes who happily soaked up Kenzi's adoration.

Bo looked to the impromptu battle field. There were perhaps 20 horses wandering around aimlessly, now their part was done. That meant there were maybe 20 bodies laying dead in the field. Bo couldn't help but feel sympathetic at the waste of life. She felt Tamsin come up behind her and nuzzle against her neck. "If you've come over to deal with your battle lust you can forget it, unless you want to scar Kenzi into giving birth out here."

Tamsin chuckled in her ear. "Actually I'm more hungry than anything else. I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

Bo nodded. She looked over at the bodies again. "It seems such a waste."

"This is their life Bo. They kill people to expand their tribe, they lose people in battle, to disease, they keep going. You really can't put the same value on life as we do in the 20th century."

Arun walked over with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulders. "We took votes, no one wanted to wait for you to hit a target before we get to eat, so I hunt, Thoma cooks, you get to clear the field." She smirked at Tamsin as she made her way into the woods.

Tamsin and Mirja dragged the bodies away from the camp and upwind in order to burn them while Sigjold corralled the other horses and stripped them of anything useful. She bent down to grab the feet of another corpse when it groaned almost making Tamsin jump back. She looked down at the wide eyes of a boy no more than 13. Despite having told Bo that you couldn't ascribe the same value on life, it was hard for her to see. She flipped his rough hewn shirt open to see a gaping and bloody wound across his chest that would surely kill him in a short time. Mirja drew her sword to end his suffering but Tamsin stilled her hand.

"I'll never hear the end of it if you do that."` She called over to Bo, waving her hands to bring her near.

Bo walked over looking curiously at Tamsin until she saw the boy was still alive. She looked in horror at Tamsin. "He's just a child!"

"Yes, he is. He's also probably killed more people than you regardless of his age. Things are different here Bo." Tamsin looked at her kindly.

Bo nodded and leaned over the terrified boy before breathing a thin stream of energy into him. The wound across his chest healed and he began struggling against Tamsin's hold.

She commanded him to stay down with a hold on his neck. "Back away Bo. He probably wont jump up and hug you in thanks."

Mirja snorted as she stood up putting herself between the boy and the succubus. When Tamsin stood up, the boy scrambled to his feet and almost crab walked away. With one last fearful look at them, he turned and ran. Tamsin walked over to one of the horses still wandering free and sent it off in the same direction. Sure enough the horse slowed near the boy and he jumped on before charging away.

*/*/*/

Svadra walked through the halls of Valhalla before reaching the barracks. Pushing the door closed behind her she greeted her squadron.

"What happened?" Rotha asked first. "Did He tell you when it starts?"

Svadra nodded. "There are a lot of things going to happen shortly. We've done all we can for now. I spoke with that light Fae, when He takes Valhalla as His own and joins the two kingdoms, He will unite the Fae under one leader. Santiago will deal with things on Earth, in return for the death of the human and her bastard along with the title of Ash over both light and dark."

One of the Valkyries who had stayed at the back until now shook her head. Sanla knew that change was needed but all of the cloak and dagger was beneath a Valkyrie. "And how will we do that?"

"We already started. My attempt on the Succubus life. Freya agreed to let them through the portals to train. He knew that Tamsin would take her pet. When she spawns out of time, the child dies and the prophecy is broken. I get the honor of finishing Tamsin." She sneered. "Apparently He has an old grudge with her."

Geirja smiled. "And the Succubus? Who gets to kill her?"

"Still a little sore about her stunt are you?" Svadra mocked her, chuckling at the returning growl. "Sadly, the Succubus gets to live."

Geirja glared at her. "Yeah, well accidents happen in battle."

"Be sure they do not." She took a breath. "She's His daughter and apparently He has plans for her. I suggest you make your peace with your new queen."

"You can not be serious? That mewling whore is to stand as the new queen?" Sanla spat out horrified.

"No. But what lies beneath the surface? That is our new queen. He showed me a vision of her. I would have a care before calling her a whore, lest she remembers later on." She shivered. "For now, we carry on as usual. When the time comes, He will release His army and we will take Valhalla. When the day is ours, He will claim Valhalla as His realm and we will be restored to all our previous glory. Well, some of us. Anyone that stands against us, will not be shown mercy." There was a look that could be seen as sadness pass briefly across Svadra's eyes before it was replaced with her usual anger. "Freya left us no choice. If she had claimed Valhalla as her own we wouldn't be left in this position."

"You know why she doesn't." Another of the Valkyries spoke up. "If Odin came back and she had usurped him, she risks her life."

"And what of our lives? Every day without a ruling God of Valhalla we are left vulnerable. If Odin was still alive he would have returned by now. Freya's fear keeps her from claiming Valhalla and that fear is why she does not deserve the loyalty of the Valkyries. It's too late anyway. This is our Rubicon, everything is in motion, it's too late to go back now. Our die is cast." Svadra finished quietly.

"Ah the Rubicon. Look how well that turned out." Rotha smirked.

Svadra glared at her. "Just be ready." She snapped and walked out of the barracks.

*/*/*/

What the hell was that song? Bo walked around in the dark trying to figure out where she was. She came to another dead end before turning back and trying to follow the sound. Where ever she was, this place was a giant maze with only the strains of a music box playing the same song over and over to guide her. She walked around another dark corner expecting another block only to find herself in a small room. There was a fire burning in the corner, Bo could feel the warmth on her face. As she stepped fully into the room, the maze behind her faded away to nothing and the room lit up showing her a large bassinet in the middle of the room. There was a woman sat in front of it with her back to Bo, she walked around the bassinet to get a better look.

"Mom?" She whispered.

Aoife sat in a rocking chair, rolling back and forth mindlessly humming along to the music box that stood ominously on the side table. Bo waved her hand in front of her face but Aoife's expression never wavered. Bo looked down and saw that her mom had a baby in her arms, at the same time, Aoife looked down at the nursing child and smiled. "My darling Bo." She cooed to the infant.

"I'm right here mom." Bo yelled at her. She was about to touch her mothers arm when another voice came from behind, a voice far more unpleasant.

" _Isabeau_."

Bo spun around to see where the voice came from when Aoife let out a blood curdling scream making her turn back. She was staring in horror at the door that Bo had come through. Bo turned her gaze back and looked at the strange letters that appeared above the archway.

 _Omnem dimittite spem, o vos intrantes._

The disembodied voice rang through the chambers a second time. " _Isabeau_."

Once more Aoife screamed, this time when Bo looked at her, she met her mothers eyes, wild and crazed and she held the child so tightly to her chest Bo feared the infant couldn't breath. "Run!" She whispered.

"What? You can see me?" Bo asked.

"He's coming. He's coming for my baby. I took you away, you can't be near him. My Isabeau." Aoife was crying and rocking the child manically.

"Who's coming? Where are we? Mom, focus, what's going on?"

Bo heard the breathing from behind her, she turned to look at the archway that was filling with a darkening mist, swirling malevolently. She was about to turn away when she saw a form take shape. The horribly disfigured face was hissing as though the pain of forming was more than it could bear. Bo watched the newly formed lips purse before pushing out a foul breath. " _Isabeau_."

Bo felt her stomach churn just as another scream came from behind her. She looked in time to see Aoife torn to shreds, the child she was holding dropping to the floor. Bo instinctively went to grab it only to find herself holding onto a wooden doll. Before she could respond, the form behind her pushed its way through and reached for her, it's ghastly rotting flesh falling from its limbs as it grabbed her around the throat.

" _My Isabeau_."

*/*/*/

Tamsin sat next to the small fire, calm and content. They had pulled off 4 skirmishes in total, none of them getting anything more than a scratch. Mirja had done well in her planning and strategy, Tamsin was already fighting like she had been born with one eye. The remains of dinner was hanging on the spit over the flames, gradually blackening. She smiled as she looked at the snoozing Kenzi who had been originally horrified at the idea of eating the rabbits that Arun had come back with. When Tamsin had teased her that it was that or go hungry until they went home she thought for a moment Kenzi was going to do just that but then she had made Thoma take the creatures back into the woods to prep them for cooking so she didn't have to watch 'Bugs' being slaughtered. Thoma had come back out with the dressed rabbits strung up using leaf twine until they resembled chickens and only then would Kenzi eat. She looked down at her lap to see the sleeping Succubus, she was twitching as though dreaming so Tamsin ran her hand across her hair to push it aside.

"Are we going to have to patrol the woods for a while?" Sigjold smirked at her.

"Sadly not. You'll never wake Kenzi and if by some miracle you did, she isn't going anywhere." She smiled

"You want to push into the Steppes tomorrow, try a raid on one of the settlements?" Arun asked her.

"Sure. I think I'm ready for that." Tamsin looked at Mirja who nodded her agreement.

Bo had asked Tamsin earlier about Mirja and why Tamsin was not her usual mouthy self. Tamsin quirked a smile at that comment. She explained to Bo that every one there was the best at what they did and that was what Tamsin needed. Arun was the best with ranged weapons, Thoma was the best with hand to hand, Sigjold's sword play was matched only by Tamsin but Mirja was here, as her strategy was unmatched by any. Bo was shocked when Tamsin told her that Freya's assistant was Mirja's twin. Tamsin had explained that both Mirja and Anaya were small for Valkyries and not as strong as the others, but where Mirja used her mind strategically and stood fearlessly with her sisters, Anaya did not. She was part of Svadra's squad and ingratiated herself with Freya like Iago. If there was one thing Tamsin hated it was weakness and fear. Bo pointed out that in theory Kenzi was weak and scared. Tamsin just laughed and said, and despite that, she faces whatever comes at her, as does Mirja. Anaya does not. She then whispered to Bo that Mirja had a crush on the small Russian which made Bo giggle and draw the attention of the others around the fire. Before they could start asking questions, Bo lay down and announced she was going to get some sleep, leaving Tamsin to deal with any questions.

Bo was starting to twitch violently against her thighs. Tamsin was about to wake her up when Bo shot forward and screamed. "Aoife!"

The Valkyries jumped to their feet and looked around before settling back to Bo. Bo looked around dazed before realizing where she was. She was sweating and shaking but before she could speak, she doubled over and wretched.

Tamsin held her as she lost the last of her dinner, rubbing her back gently as the retching stopped and the sobbing began.

Sigjold knelt down next to her as the others continued to stand guard. "A nightmare?"

Tamsin nodded. "Possibly, she dreams more now she feeds properly." Bo leaned into her, her sobbing finished for now. "You OK there Succulette?" Tamsin whispered softly.

Bo looked at her, fear etched over her face. "I think my father is coming."

*/*/*/

Tamsin found herself sitting on another vigil, this time over Bo. After what happened when Bo woke up, they had decided to leave and wait for Bo to calm down and see if there was anything behind her dreams. Freya had met them when they came back to Valhalla, she inquired after Bo but Tamsin brushed her off by telling her that Bo was too delicate for camping out and needed her bath. Freya smiled but it was clear that she didn't believe that was all of it. Anaya was also staring at Bo with something akin to awe that made Tamsin uncomfortable. Freya called Toby over and Tamsin laughed as a now fully grown shaggy dog the size of a great Dane came trotting over. Freya explained that his mental age had caught up to his physical appearance. She blushed slightly at Tamsin's smirk, and muttered something about gratitude. Wishing them a safe journey, the 7 of them and the dog went back to the barracks and opened a portal for home.

Sigjold, Arun, Thoma and Mirja insisted on coming back with her and the more she thought about Bo's father and that thing she had taken the original bounty from, the more inclined she was to let them.

And so, she watched as the sun rose in the horizon while Bo slept soundly next to her. She recalled the words that Bo tried to repeat, the ones from over the arch in her dream and felt her stomach turn again. Figuring there was nothing she could do about it now, she might as well rest, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, the noise from downstairs woke her and she staggered out of bed to see what was going on.

Toby, having the spent the night in vigil with his owner trotted at her side. As she walked down the stairs to the main room she laughed at the sight of Kenzi trying to teach Mirja how to play Grand Theft Auto. She could see the wheels turning in Mirja's head and new it wouldn't be long before Kenzi was schooled.

"How's BoBo?" Kenzi yelled over when she saw her. She passed the control to Mirja and jumped up.

"She's good short stack, she slept through the night, no repeats. You wanna take her a coffee up?"

Kenzi ran off to the kitchen to get a fresh cup for Bo and Tamsin. "Evony called. Didn't think you would be back, but as you are, she said she could really use you at her office at noon. I said you would be there."

"Huh, I always wanted a secretary." Tamsin smirked causing the Valkyries to laugh.

"That mean you're gonna pay me?" Kenzi sassed back.

"How about I pay you in useless kitchen gadgets?"

When nothing came back, Tamsin figured she had won this round. "You sleep at all?" Four sets of shoulders shrugged meaning that no, they didn't bother and Tamsin's vodka supply probably needed replacing. She looked at the time when Kenzi handed over the coffee before taking Bo's upstairs. "Fuck, it's already 11. Arun, take Toby out for me, I'm gonna grab a shower and head over to The Morrigan."

"You want some company?" Sigjold asked her. Tamsin had explained about Evony's concerns and Tamsin's new role. Sigjold was sure it was connected to Svadra's plotting, what ever that may be.

Tamsin nodded and went upstairs to the shower. When she walked in her bedroom she smiled at Kenzi listening raptly as Bo recounted the details of her nightmare. Kenzi was dealing with it the way only Kenzi could. She was making Bo laugh as she joked about Zombies and Aoife's craziness. Bo watched Tamsin head to the shower and blew her a kiss, laughing as the blonde blushed.

"I'm meeting Evony in about an hour, Sigjold is coming with me, the others are staying here for now."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I don't need baby sitting you know?"

"Take it up with them, it's nothing to do with me." She smirked.

"So I take it Freya fixed what she did to Toby?"

"Yeah." Tamsin laughed. "Not sure how I feel about that, I mean on the one hand it was kinda fun having a puppy. On the other, I was getting tired of washing crap off of my clothes."

Bo laughed. "At least you can train him now."

"True, I think they already started. Either than or Freya made him super smart. Perhaps I'll get Dyson to wolf out and see if he can have a conversation with him."

"That would be so cool." Kenzi yelled. "You think he can do that?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Be sure and let me know when you plan to ask him, that I wanna be there for." She left Bo and Kenzi chatting before she got ready for her meeting with Evony.

*/*/*/

Evony had a genuine smile on her face as she greeted Sigjold. She was by far the most laid back of Tamsin's squadron, the least rude as Bo said. Probably why Tamsin and Sig were so close, having too uber sarcastic Valkyries together couldn't end well.

"I didn't know you were down here, so to speak. Actually I didn't expect to see you either." She handed Tamsin a drink.

"We had to cut our first trip short." Tamsin took the drink gladly.

Evony raised an eyebrow. "Problems?"

Tamsin finished the drink and poured another. "Bo had a nightmare. She thinks her father is coming."

Before Evony could inquire further, the receptionist buzzed through that Evony's guests had arrived. "Just be your usual charming self." She smirked as Tamsin and Sigjold took position toward the back of the room, Toby sitting calmly at their side.

The door opened and an overweight dark skinned man came in followed by four men built to intimidate. Their skin was overly smooth and their eyes a milky white as though they were blind. Tamsin recognized them as Damballas, serpent Fae. No wonder Evony wanted her here.

"Patrice, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you all the way up here? Can I offer you some tea? Coffee? A rat perhaps?" Evony mocked them. Tamsin had to hand it to Evony, even with a pair of Valkyries behind her, taunting a group of snake demons took balls.

"There is much changing in our world, I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about." He ignored her taunt, taking out a red handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his sweating brow.

Tamsin watched him closely, if he planned to make a move, she wouldn't have long to reach him, snake demons were annoyingly fast. Like their namesakes, they were vulnerable only if they didn't get the first blow in. Tamsin tried not to grind her teeth as he continued to talk. Most of the Damballa lived in the Caribbean, so what should have been a lilting French Creole accent was underscored with a grating hiss on certain words. It made Tamsin itch.

"For example? I heard you were unseated by your human child, became a human and now you lay with one? Surely ma cherie, the rumors are not true, for here you stand, clearly not human."

Tamsin watched as he barely contained his bulk from swaying, like he was waiting for the wrong word from Evony before he struck.

"You of all people should know better than to listen to rumors Patrice. Especially after what happened to your own son." Evony smiled at him and Tamsin had a feeling that she wasn't standing nearly close enough for this conversation. Swallowing down a groan, she realized that Evony was taunting him right back.

The stalemate was broken as the back door to the office opened and Lauren picked the worst time ever to walk in. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had visitors. I brought that report up that you wanted. The results aren't as clear as I hoped, but it gives us a direction at least." Lauren put the folder on Evony's desk.

"Thank you Dr Lewis." Evony didn't look at her as she dismissed her. Lauren had obviously spent enough time with Evony to understand what that meant and walked toward the exit swiftly, neither Tamsin nor Sigjold acknowledged her.

Tamsin barely suppressed a shudder of disgust as Patrice's forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air. He looked at the retreating Dr and shook his head.

"So, perhaps not rumors after all. You really are getting weak, sharing your bed with a human? Disgusting." He spat out, the hissing that he had tried to rein in with his speech was clearer now.

Tamsin decided that waiting for a strike was pointless at this point. With lightning speed, she stepped into his space and backhanded him to the floor. His entourage turned to her, the white covering of their eyes dropped away to show their oblong retinas as all four unhinged their jaws and started to hiss. Sigjold jumped between them and Tamsin, wings raised, sword drawn, eyes darkened. "Stand down, or The Morrigan gets some new boots." She mocked them.

Tamsin kept her normal visage as she loomed over the fallen Damballa. "Your jaw drops dude and I'll break it." Toby stood next to her, snarling.

He glared at her. "Do you know who I am?" The blood from his cut lip sprayed across her jeans.

"Do I know who you are? Bitch do you know who I am?" She yelled at him.

Evony walked over causally, resting one hand on Tamsin's arm and another on Toby's head. "Now now, we're all friends here. No need to be hostile." She waited for Patrice to roll himself off the ground. "I'm so sorry about that, she has a human momz, it's a touchy subject." She faux whispered making the Damballa look up at the angry Valkyrie in confusion.

"That being said, let's be clear on something. The last people that thought me weak, I heard you can still hear them screaming when the wind blows just right. Come into my office again without proper respect and I will turn your entire family into a collection of fashionable luggage. Are we clear?" She glared at them.

Patrice nodded once and let himself out.

When the door closed, both Valkyries stood down. Evony dropped herself into her chair and poured a large drink, gulping it down with very little decorum. "Well, that was fun. Tell me, does Bo know who her father is?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No, but there was an inscription over the archway to Bo's dream nursery." She took a breath. "Omnem dimittite spem, o vos intrantes."

This was the first that Sigjold had heard of it and she paled. "Tamsin, no!"

Tamsin grabbed the bottle from a shocked Evony and drank straight from the neck. "Yeah."

"That's not possible. Does she know what that means?" Evony asked.

"No, but I have to tell her."

"If He is her father... Dear God." Evony mumbled. "You think it's true?" She poured another large drink at Tamsin's despondent nod.


	8. Mamba

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and PM's.**

 **Radar7189 – thanks for all your help and support :) And for not assuming Iago was a parrot. You gave me back my belief in humans :)**

 **CaskettRizzles22 – Will try not to do the cliffhanger thing again. Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **SincereDeceit – I know right? I also want to go time traveling, it's actually one of my favourite drunken subjects. If you had a time machine, where would you go, you get one shot.**

 **TrishStratusphan22 - Glad Glad Glad! Have two chapters at once!**

 **As for Alexis. You don't get to come waltzing back after leaving me so long. Do you know how badly I missed you? Do you know how many people I slept with to deal with the gaping whole that you left in my heart? Dozens Alexis, dozens. Night after night of empty, meaningless, mind numbing, hot, sweaty sex, a different girl a night, sometimes more. All because of your callousness. For shame. For shame. (Will email later, been busy writing.)**

 **Chapter 8 – Mamba**

 _Remember that this little snake, kisses you to kill. - The Mambas_

Tamsin sat on their apartment balcony that overlooked the lake. She watched as a group of ducks circled around in formation before landing on the water. It would be summer soon, she could imagine Bo and Kenzi playing in the sand with Toby and the baby in a few months. Life was almost perfect. She and Bo were devoted to each other. Kenzi was finally happy again, and they even had a damn dog. All that was missing was a white picket fence which they could end up with if they moved somewhere with a yard.

Life was perfect.

And of course some asshole was going to come along and fuck it all up.

Bo's father. Tamsin remembered the day she sat opposite Him in a sleazy little tavern. Barely able to see past the hood He wore, the skin of His arms showing enough that she didn't want to see past the hood. She remembered the stench of death and decay that clung to His tattered clothes. When He dropped what was a fortune at the time in loose coins, jewels and gold in front of her she nearly choked on her ale. Eyes both brown and blue, neither dark nor light. Virtuous yet lustful. Such a girl could never exist. She was blinded by greed and another feeling that she refused to name. This thing in front of her triggered the most primal of emotions that Valkyries never dealt with and Tamsin was no longer ashamed to say what it was. Fear. She was terrified by this thing in front of her. Telling herself that such a girl could not exist she took the bounty, truly never believing it would come to pass. How fate loved a good twist. It didn't matter now, when she had found Bo, she sacrificed her life rather than handing her over. If He was who Tamsin thought He was, then all she had done was postpone the inevitable. And probably piss Him off.

She smirked. Always good to remember the important things.

She took a long drag of her cigarette as the door slid open behind her and the contradiction of brown and blue stepped out into the sun.

"Since when do you smoke?" Bo walked over and sat on Tamsin's lap.

Tamsin inhaled again, blowing little smoke rings as she exhaled. "It's a stress thing, so once in a blue moon."

Bo leaned over to kiss her, expecting to demand she go in and brush her teeth for a week before she would do that again. "Oh. Why do you taste like the dentist?"

Tamsin tilted her head in question. "Why have you been kissing the dentist?"

Bo slapped her shoulder making the Valkyrie laugh. "They're clove cigarettes. Used to be they were only made from cloves, you can still get them that way, but not over here. What can I say? It's my only vice?"

"I'm glad they aren't." Bo smiled and kissed her again. "Why are you so stressed? What did Kenzi buy this time?"

Tamsin took another deep inhale before crushing the half smoked cigarette out. "I think I know who your father is."

Bo stopped her gentle stroking of the blonde hair. "How long have you known?"

"Since you said that phrase, yesterday."

"But you didn't tell me?" Bo asked quietly.

"Honestly I wanted to be wrong. But everything you told me, what I remember from my bounty hunter days, everything you can do. It all makes sense." Tamsin kept her eyes over the lake.

Bo followed her gaze and watched the ducks playing in the water down below. She couldn't be mad at Tamsin. She didn't think Tamsin could do anything to make her mad really. She was telling her less than twenty four hours after the event, that had to be a record for Bo's relationships. Bo decided to just go with the band aid method. "Who is he?"

"That place you described, where Aoife was holding you as a baby, your nursery, the inscription over the arch, it means _abandon all hope, ye who enter here_. It's found at the entrance to Hel." Tamsin took a deep breath. "I think you were born in Hel Bo."

Bo looked at her with wide eyes. "I was born in Hell? You think my father is Satan? So like I'm what, the Anti-Christ?" She ended up yelling.

Tamsin couldn't help laughing. "Oh Bo. Only ever change slightly. No I don't mean you're the anti-christ. Hel. One L, not two. It's another realm, like Earth, Asgard, Valhalla, Olympus. It's very likely where the Judeo Christians got their idea of Hell from, it's not a nice place. It used to be, it was similar to Valhalla, it was taken over by Hades when he was cast out by the Olympians. He killed Hel and turned it into a haven for the very worst of humanity. That's who I think your father is. Hades."

"But he's not real." Bo whispered.

"Neither are Valkyries, Succubi, Fae, Freya, Odin. Should I go on? He's very real and very dangerous."

"Are you sure though?"

Tamsin sighed and tightened her grip. "It would make sense. Not just from the phrase over the arch. Your abilities are phenomenal. You're stronger than any Succubus I've ever met and I've met a few." Tamsin smirked. Bo pinched her in annoyance. "My point is, whoever your father is must be uber powerful for you to do some of the things you can do, chi suck an entire room, bringing people back from the dead, that whole temporary possession thing you have going on? That all points at Hades. So yes, I'm as sure as I can be."

"But what does he want from me?" Bo said quietly.

"Something I already claimed. I think He created you to stand as His mate. I think the original plan was to raise you Himself and let you loose on the world so you could open the doors from this side and let Him and His army out. When Aoife sent you away, He had to wait for the right time to reconnect with you. I think you being stronger now means He is making His play. He obviously thinks that He can still make you His right hand."

"So what do we do?"

Tamsin shot her a trademark manic grin. "We fight."

Bo looked at her Blonde lover, bathing in the confidence she exuded. The same thing she told Tamsin when she was at her wits end. Bo smiled at her. "We fight."

Tamsin looked her in the eyes with all the intensity she could muster. "I waited thousands of years for you I will be damned if I lose you now." She kissed her aggressively, drawing blood from her own bottom lip. "Mine."

Bo wiped the drop of blood from Tamsin's lip with her thumb and sucked it into her mouth. She met Tamsin's stare with as much determination. "Yours."

*/*/*/

"Keep still human!" The little creature yelled as he moved the fabric around for the 100th time.

"Call me a human again Goblin and you can try sewing with broken fingers." Tamsin snarled at him.

The dwarf scowled at her. "Dwarves do not sew! We create. Something your kind wouldn't understand."

"Whatever, just hurry up so I can get out of here and you can go back to your Tolkien movie." Tamsin kept her glare on him as he muttered and finished off the fabric. Evony had asked her to drop into her personal tailors to get clothing suitable for The Morrigan's personal guard. She didn't see what the fuss was about, none of the other guards ever wore anything that interesting. As she watched the dark gray suit come together she had to say the craftsmanship was impeccable. When her tormentor was finished he turned her to the full length mirror behind her to see the final result. Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Very nice Dwarf." When she turned back, the dwarf was leaning precariously over the counter, looking for something. He turned back pointing what she assumed was a loaded gun at her. "Dude, sense of humour?"

The gun went off with a colossal bang. Tamsin felt herself fly back into the mirror, which in turn crashed into the shelf behind it bringing all of the fabric rolls down on top of the battered Valkyrie. She looked down wondering why it didn't hurt. She looked up at the now smirking dwarf.

"Finest dragon scale. Stop a large caliber bullet at close quarters and most blades."

Tamsin stood up, dusting herself off as much as her wounded pride would allow. "Little warning next time?"

"Little patience next time?" He mocked her back in a high pitched voice.

Gritting her teeth and assuming that such stellar workmanship would be missed by Evony if she killed the little fucker she stood there and checked over the jacket not finding so much as a dent. "How'd you get the sheen off the scales?" She asked curiously.

The dwarf shrugged. "Cat urine."

Tamsin froze, her fingers barely touching the cloth. "There's something seriously fucking wrong with you dude."

Her phone went off before her nemesis could reply. "Evony! Yes, I'm there now. Why no, I didn't kill him yet." She grinned at the little man. "Say, if I had said yes, how would you feel about that?" She watched in amusement as he gulped and walked out of the room. "It's done, it's very nice actually. Nope, we're going out again tonight for a few days, we'll be back in time for the sex ball. Kenzi is staying here, Dyson and Val are gonna crash for a couple of days so keep an ear open for any trouble." She paused for a second while Evony asked her something. "We talked about it this morning, kind of a shock as you can guess. I'll tell you when I pick you up. K, later." She hung up the phone, pleased that she was now alone. Putting her clothes back on, she packed the new suit away and headed home.

*/*/*/

"So where are we this time?" Bo looked around trying to see where they might be.

Sigjold came up behind her. "Ireland, 6th century. You wont see anyone though, we have complete privacy, there are no tribes around for miles."

"So why am I wearing linen and Birkenstocks?" She groused.

Arun started laughing. "We probably won't see anyone, but if we did, we might have trouble explaining your usual attire."

"Trouble? They would totally burn her at the stake." Tamsin slapped her ass as she walked past, causing the others to laugh. "Alright, let's get this place looking like home."

Bo sat on the grass out of the way, knowing she couldn't really help. Watching the 5 of them together, she wondered how often they had done this. The whole thing was seamless in who did what and in what order. Arun took her bow and went off to find food with Sigjold, leaving the others to finish. When everything was set up, Mirja, Thoma and Tamsin cleared an area just outside of the camp and started hand to hand sparring.

She watched, cringing as Tamsin was knocked down by Thoma again, as she got up, Mirja said something to her and Tamsin nodded. They started fighting again, it seemed slower than what she had seen them do before, again, Tamsin was taken off her feet from a blow that she couldn't block.

She recognized the move that Thoma was using, when it came a third time, Tamsin did something different and blocked the blow that would have floored her. The fighting sped up a little and again, Tamsin took a fall. She heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Sigjold and Arun come out with what looked to be a large deer carcass on a pole. Turning away so she could eat dinner without guilt, she saw Tamsin take a vicious punch to the face that drew blood.

"How's it going?" Sigjold sat next to her.

"Not well. I've never seen Tamsin lose before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Sigjold laughed. "Tamsin isn't losing, she's learning."

"Maybe, she isn't usually this calm about getting her ass kicked though." Bo watched as Tamsin finally took down Thoma. Expecting the Valkyrie to smirk or make a wise crack, she was surprised when she just held out her hand for Thoma and beckoned her to go again.

"Valkyrie squadrons are closer than birth families could ever be. When Tamsin took that hit and lost her eye, it was our duty to train her. Just as she would have done for any of us. She doesn't see this as a competition, because it isn't. This is why she turned down the chance to spar with Dyson. That would have been a competition, maybe not for him, but for her it would be. For any of us. But not between us. Don't feel bad when she goes down, because each time it happens, she will learn something new that will keep her standing when she needs it most."

Bo smiled at her. "OK, thanks."

"Plus it's gonna happen a lot over the next few days." Sigjold smirked making Bo laugh.

Arun dropped down next to her on the other side. "Damn. I'm glad she is a fast learner, she's going to be black and blue tonight."

They all watched for a while longer in silence. After an hour Tamsin was keeping up with the punches and kicks being thrown at her. Bo noticed that she was making no effort to get the upper hand. "Why doesn't she press when she has the advantage?"

"It's not about winning. Mirja is teaching her how to use other clues within her line of sight as to what her opponent is going to do." Arun explained.

"So did Tamsin tell you about who she thinks my father is?" Bo looked at the two blondes next to her, expecting them to look away.

"She did. I think she's right. I also think that Svadra is making a deal with him." Sigjold said.

"What? Why? Does she really want him running Valhalla?"

"It wont just be Valhalla, once he takes that, he will have dominion over two realms, one filled with demons, the other filled with the souls of noble warriors and Valkyries. His next step will be to take the humans, then finally Olympus. Hades wont stop until he has ultimate rule with no one to oppose him."

"You think he can do it?" Bo asked shocked.

Arun nodded. "With you at his side, yes, I think he could."

"Me?" Bo looked shocked. "I would never help him."

"It's possible you won't have a choice. That darkness in you is easy to trigger if you know what buttons to press." Sigjold said this as though she were commenting on the weather.

Bo was horrified. The idea that she could be used as a pawn in some twisted war of her fathers sickened her. She knew what lay so close to the surface, how easy it was to make an appearance. She remembered seeing Kenzi fall to Massimo's dagger, pulling Dyson out of the temple at her dawning, Lauren being held down by the Lich, each time, her inner demon came out with a vengeance. She didn't know what she was doing at the time, but afterwards, she could feel the power that lay within her. She saw how it frightened everyone. Well, except Kenzi. There was another thud from the other side of the camp and she watched as Tamsin took another beat down. And then there was Tamsin, it didn't scare Tamsin. "So what do I do?"

Arun shrugged. "Remember who you are. Remember what it is about you that makes someone like Tamsin fall in love with you. That to this day commands a loyalty from the wolf, that still has the Dr drop everything if you need her despite her happy love life. Remember who you are Ysabeau, because someone like Him, can not possibly fathom something like you."

Sigjold and Bo looked at her with matching raised eyebrows. "What? I cant be poetic."

*/*/*/

There was something very primal about sitting around a fire, with a lump of somethings flesh wrapped in leaves while you chow down on it Bo decided. Despite the settings, Bo still tried to eat with a modicum of manners, something her 5 companions decided to bypass. Watching the Valkyries eat was like watching them fight, or watching them fuck. Everything they did, they did like it was the last time they would do it and they wanted to enjoy every second. Tamsin was always known as cold, when she first showed up in their little group, Lauren would comment on her cool persona, Kenzi out right called her an ice bitch, even Dyson would make comments about her lack of warmth. But Bo thought from the minute she saw her, that Tamsin was alive. That Tamsin lived as though each hour was her last.

And Bo had never felt so drawn to anything as she was to that vibrancy. When she tasted Tamsin's chi for the first time, it was a visceral reminder of everything that was Tamsin.

Mirja looked up from her food at Bo and started chuckling. She said something in a language that Bo didn't understand, what ever it was caused 4 of them to laugh and Tamsin to puff her chest out and smirk so she had a good idea of what was said.

Tamsin put her unfinished food down next to the fire, stood up and walked over to Bo. She held her hand out and pulled the Succubus to her feet. "Wanna take a walk?" She nodded her head toward the tree line of the nearby forest.

Bo cocked her head in question making Tamsin smirk even more.

"Your eyes give you away every time sweetheart."

Bo dipped her head with a shy smile making the Valkyries around the fire laugh even harder. Arun shouted something at them, Tamsin casually raised a one finger salute as she walked away causing another round of laughter. Bo heard the clinking of bottles meaning the Valkyries were about to get tanked.

"What language is that?" Bo asked. She felt Tamsin's hand run down her arm and link their fingers together.

"The original Valkyrie language, no one speaks it, only Valkyries, even Trick wouldn't understand it."

"And what did Arun say?"

Tamsin laughed. "She said she was glad she caught enough food for a few days as we were about to scare away anything living for miles around."

Bo laughed with her. "I spoke to Arun earlier, about my father. She said he was going to try to make me side with him. You think he will?"

"No question. I think that's what his plan has always been, he was just cheated by Aoife then again by me, now he's gonna be cheated by you. You are nothing like him."

"But I am aren't I? I have his blood running through me. And Aoife's. And let's not forget Trick wasn't always a paragon of virtue, the Blood King's reputation for power and brutality is known. I mean sure, now he's just my gramps, and I know he isn't like that, but he has the potential in him. And so do I. I killed people Tamsin."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "OK, let's say for example that we had a body turn up in town. Soul sucked clean out. Then another and another. Now we catch the killer, turns out to be a 21 year old boy who has no idea who he is. We know he couldn't stop himself, cause he was driven by hunger. So I say we arrest him and put him on trial. What do you say?"

"Don't be ridiculous, how is it his fault?" Bo demanded.

"How is it his fault? So you think we should forgive him?"

"Of course!"

"But we shouldn't forgive you?" Tamsin countered.

Bo opened her mouth but nothing came out so Tamsin continued. "You didn't kill for fun, you didn't kill for spite or even revenge, you didn't know what was happening. That does not make you evil Bo."

"But we both know I have something dark inside of me." She pushed.

"Yes. You do. You also have more control over that than anyone I have ever seen. How easy it would be to just let go hmm? But you don't. Because that's not who you are."

"Arun told me I just had to remember who I am, why Dyson is still loyal, why Lauren is still here for me whenever I need her. Why you fell in love with me. She said to remember that and he wouldn't stand a chance." They had reached the trees and Tamsin was using the moonlight as a guide so she didn't trip, pulling Bo along with her ready to catch her if she needed to. "When did you fall in love with me?"

Tamsin looked at her with a raised eyebrow that Bo could see in the dark. She laughed. "Sorry, I know you hate emotional things."

Tamsin shook her head. "Bo, I dropped to my knees in front of your best friend, The Morrigan and two of your damn ex's, to offer you my sheild. After that, I think I can handle a couple of sensitive chats." She quipped.

"Don't forget the frost giant." Bo giggled.

"Well, where I come from, nothing says love like slicing and dicing a frost giant." She whirled Bo around and pressed her gently against a large oak tree. "In answer to your question, there is more than one answer." She leaned in gently and kissed the Succubus, teasing her mouth with her tongue, setting the speed. She moved back slightly and trailed kisses down Bo's throat. "Firstly I fell in lust. When you strutted back into the precinct after charming that poor duty sergeant, with a casual _hey Tamsin_ , I knew I wanted you." She ran her hand underneath the white tunic, pushing the fabric of Bo's bra away to toy with the now pebbled skin. She squeezed rhythmically, drawing her nail over it in random patterns, matching with little bites along Bo's neck and shoulder. "When I saw you holding Kenzi at the Kitsune cave, I knew I didn't want anyone else to have you." She felt Bo start to rock her hips loosely against Tamsin's leg, so she drew her hand down, pulled the strings apart and pushed Bo backward to let them drop. "When we fought at Taft's compound, I knew I would die for you." She rolled her fingers around in the wetness, stroking across the small bundle of nerves, smiling as Bo began to moan quietly. "When you came for me after Massimo took me, I knew I would live for you." One finger pushed inside, she kept it there, pushing as deep as she could, curling it slightly so Bo could feel the force behind it. "But when you saved me at the candy factory, when you said that you forgave me? I knew then that with my dying breath I would tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will love you in this life and on to the next." As Bo called her name in a breathless benediction, Tamsin kept up a slow, steady rhythm with her fingers, using the palm of her hand to grind down. "You don't belong to him. You will never belong to him. Do you understand why?" Tamsin whispered into her ear, the hot breath pushing the Succubus closer to the edge.

"Because I'm yours." Bo gasped out as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Because you're mine." Tamsin kissed her, swallowing the rest of her moans as she came down from her high. As she pulled away she left her lips separated by a hairs breadth to Bo's. "Your heart is pure and beautiful. You love unconditionally. You will travel to the ends of eternity for someone you barely know if they need you and you expect nothing in return. You are selfless, gentle, kind and brave. And that is why Dyson will always be loyal to you. Why Lauren will always come when you need her and why I will always love you." She finished, surprised to see the tears rolling down Bo's cheeks.

"Thank you."

Tamsin smiled. "Anytime."


	9. Slowdive

**Chapter 9 – Slowdive**

 _And now you jump back like a hound, emit a howling sound  
Dig those limbs into the floor and holler out for more  
It's a slowdive, when you die slow - S&tB_

Bo laid back in the tub enjoying the little comforts of home. Bubble bath, wine, chocolate and good music. Camping out with the Valkyries was fun, but 3 days of it was more than enough. She spent the last 48 hours watching Tamsin getting better and better under Mirja's tutelage. Bo had also been taking some lessons, Arun worked with her on her throwing skills and Mirja had shown her some ways to work more effectively with her dagger. Arun and Thoma had also brought up the subject of teaching Bo to resist the Valkyrie's signature doubt. It was hard to start while they got used to sending it in the tiniest doses. There were a couple of errors, but Bo's chi sucking seemed to counteract it. By the time they had killed a few hours, Bo could stand against Mirja with full Valkyrie face long enough to bring her down and break the stare.

The highlight of the weekend though had been a close call between watching 5 drunken Valkyries juggling with empty vodka bottles and daggers and the last match of the day between Sigjold and Tamsin. They were going all out with their swords and sheilds and despite only having one side of vision, Tamsin fought her to a standstill to a rapturous round of applause. While they were all congratulating each other, Thoma announced loudly that as a surprise, their last training visit was going to be the gladiators. Bo chuckled to herself as she remembered the look of delight on Tamsin's face. She rolled her eyes. "Girls and their swords."

They had also spoken at length about Bo's father and what his plan was and how it involved Svadra. There was a curious point where Sigjold gently suggested that Tamsin try to talk to Svadra and get her to change her mind. A look of pain flashed across her face before she shut the idea down. Svadra had made her decision of that Tamsin was sure and nothing she could say would change it. They decided to tell Freya what they knew but when they arrived back at Valhalla, Anaya told them Freya was unavailable. Tamsin said they would see Freya before they went on the last training run to Rome.

Rome. Bo giggled. She was going to Rome. Mirja told her it wouldn't be Rome at it's height, but at the early stages of it's build. They had decided not to tell Kenzi until they left, Bo knew she would freak.

She rolled the water from the washcloth over her body and checked at the time. She had promised Vex she would be at his grand opening tonight in full succubus mode. Tamsin sadly wouldn't be able to come with her as she was on her first official Morrigan duty. Perhaps she could persuade Evony to leave early so she could still have fun with Tamsin. Failing that, she would take Tamsin there another time. She giggled again. When she asked Kenzi if she wanted to come with them, the girl had sat there in her tattered but comfy sweatpants, her feet up because of her swollen ankles, her enormous stomach being used as a tray for the giant sandwich and the family sized bag of chips the girl was munching through. She glared at Bo and in no uncertain terms had told her to fuck off which had set Tamsin off laughing so hard that Kenzi started throwing chips at her much to Toby's delight.

She heard a tap at her bedroom door before it opened and Tamsin yelled in that she was leaving. Sighing that she wouldn't get to spend the entire evening with the Valkyrie, she took that as her cue to get ready.

*/*/*/

The elevator door opened and Lauren walked in armed with movies, candy and soda. She smiled back at Kenzi when the girl waved at her before her eyes caught sight of the large dog sat next to her.

"Um. Is that Toby?"

Kenzi nodded enthusiastically.

"Why is he huge?".

"Freya, apparently Tamsin is her favourite and she took her joke about needing a guide dog seriously." She laughed.

"Tamsin's her favourite?" Lauren skipped over the overnight puppy growth.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised at that?" The favourite in question walked down the stairs.

Lauren looked over and Kenzi let out a loud wolf whistle. "Looking good TamTam."

Tamsin bounced her eyebrows up at the little Russian. She was about to smile at Lauren when she noticed the dilated pupils and shallow breathing. With the sexiest smile she could manage she winked at the other human. "Hello Lauren." She drawled.

Lauren just nodded at her which made Kenzi laugh. "C'mere brat." She held her arms up waiting as Tamsin walked behind her and hugged her.

Kissing the top of her head, she whispered in her ear. "Don't wait up shorty."

When the elevator doors closed, Kenzi turned to more important matters. "What kind of candy did you bring and why are you not Evony's plus one?"

"Ah, well I think it's a human thing. I mean I went to the club before, but it was more work than pleasure. Evony is going to be there as The Morrigan, Bo is going to be there as The Unaligned Succubus, everyone is going to have a mask on in one way or another. The Gods know I love Evony, but she is going to be in bitch mode tonight. I'm happy to stay out of politics."

Kenzi laughed. "You know, technically you are the first lady of the dark Fae."

Lauren groaned. "Even so. One thing I noticed about the Fae is they are so much more open and laid back about sex. It's like they have got to the stage where they are all bi-sexual."

Kenzi nodded. "Except Dyson."

"Even Dyson." Lauren added causing Kenzi to burst out laughing.

"Dude. No."

"I'm serious. Dyson is clearly a ladies man. But he doesn't bat an eye lid whenever he's propositioned by another male. And I'd put good science on the fact that if he were drunk enough and someone offered he probably would and he wouldn't feel weird about it the next day."

Kenzi was howling by now. "OK, you need to stop, cause if you keep talking about Dyson playing with a wang that isn't his, I'm either gonna hurl or give birth."

Lauren looked at her quizzically before conceding that it was in fact both hilarious and revolting. "Oh Kenzi. I look forward to you being able to drink again." She tapped her beer bottle against kenzi's juice and picked up the movie selections.

As they picked out the first movie, they both looked up as the door above opened and Bo walked out.

"Holy slutballs! Look at you! Shit, Vex is going to make a fortune out of you. Oh my God Vex is totally your pimp!"

"Thank you Kenzi. I think. Hey Lauren, you not going tonight?"

Lauren looked at Kenzi and the two started giggling again.

"So no huh?" Bo asked as she rolled her eyes. "So how do I look?" She spun around around as much as her dress would allow. The scarlet dress fell down almost to her ankles where it was met with a pair of ridiculously high fuck me shoes. The slit that run up the side reached just above her hip making her lack of underwear obvious. The top half was backless and designed to emphasize the already impressive assets of the wearer. Bo had curled her hair and left it loose, draping over her shoulders giving her a wild and untamed look.

"You look like you charge five grand an hour." Kenzi offered helpfully.

"I say again. Thanks. I think. OK, you guys have everything you need?"

Kenzi nodded. "Da. How are you getting there BoBo?"

Bo winked at her. "Vex is sending a stretch limo."

"Ooh la la! OK go and enjoy your whorish self. Be sure and tell me nothing about your evening tomorrow."

Bo laughed and headed out the door. When the elevator doors closed behind her Kenzi looked over to Lauren. "Do we need to process that?"

Lauren blushed. "Probably best we don't. I'm happy where I am, but you cant deny that she is a damn good looking woman."

"Truth Doc, my bestie has the goods. Now. Horror?"

Lauren jumped up and put the movie in.

*/*/*/

As Bo pulled up at the club, she smirked at the people waiting outside as the line was gradually processed. Invitation only, the large sign proclaimed. She stepped out of the limo when the driver opened the door. Arrogantly walking to the front of the line, she saw the bouncer tap his ear bud and nod before walking over to the Succubus. As Bo was about to lay the charm on him he bowed from the neck and held out his arm. Bo smiled figuring that Vex had been watching the front door waiting for her to turn up. Determined to have fun rather than focus on the dramatics she lay her hand gently on the bouncer's arm and allowed him to escort her in. She caught snippets of conversation behind her as the buzz about her arrival spread down the line. When she walked into the main entrance she noted the difference between the last visit. Where before the room was open and light, it now had a darker theme. It wasn't the Gothic extravagance that Bo thought it might be, but it was definitely darker than last time. She walked past a small raised platform that had two people indulging themselves, naked, while people in masks that covered very little of their identity sat around watching. As she reached the frolicking pair, she ran her hands over them releasing a burst of sexuality that had them go from make out to rutting in short order. She laughed as she heard a few gasps behind her and went to find another place to cause trouble.

She also noticed that the place didn't spike her hunger like it did before. She could still feel the overwhelming sexuality of the room, but it didn't leave her thinking she was missing something. Last time she was here she had been feeding irregularly, now with Tamsin's encouragement and Tamsin's inexhaustible chi she was free to enjoy herself rather than being enslaved to her hunger.

She walked further into the various rooms, still aware of the comments that followed in her wake. She saw the barrier for the VIP rooms ahead. Knowing it was less about VIP and more about money, she figured that's where the real fun was going on. She wondered if Evony and Tamsin were in there or if they were down here playing politics. Assuming the latter, she passed by the cordoned area and moved off to see if she could give Evony some kudos for the night. Two rooms and several charm bursts later to heat things up she found Vex surrounded by scantily dressed men and women. He was in his element talking to the various high ranking Fae. He looked up when he realized he wasn't the center of attention any longer and gave Bo a mega watt smile. "Hello darling." Bo resisted the rolling of her eyes figuring she did owe Vex for his help with the Morrigan's humanity. She glided over to him raising her hand as she did. To her surprise, he took it elegantly, bowing deeply at the waist to place the lightest of kisses on the back of her hand. "So glad you could make it. These gorgeous creatures are about to start work upstairs." The dozen or so gorgeous bodies took that as notice to leave, most of them giving the Succubus a smile or a wink as they left. Vex turned to his other guests. "If you'll excuse me a moment." Most of them having barely taken their eyes off of Bo since she walked over simply nodded. Vex, still holding onto Bo's hand gallantly led her away.

"Work? So this is more of a brothel than a club then?" She whispered to him as they walked away, turning heads in their wake.

"Now now, let's not be judgmental. Club, brothel, it's such a fine line. And before you go getting all socialist with me, they're all here voluntarily and by the end of the night, they're gonna make more cash than I will. VIP membership, of which you have a lifetime pass, you can thank me later, includes access to all these lovely bodies on a right to decline basis. Which means you want one, you better be prepared to tip. Win win love." Vex announced proudly.

Bo laughed. Lifetime pass could be quite fun. She would be sure to mention it to Tamsin. Talking of. "So did Evony arrive yet?"

"She did indeed. I offered her a lifetime VIP as well, she glared at me, can you believe that?"

Bo rolled her eyes. Of course Vex would be confused by monogamy. "Imagine that."

"I know right? But yes, she and your very handsome honey arrived an hour or so ago. She is currently insulting people and holding her own in the downstairs bar. Evony, not Tamsin. Who incidentally looks dashing with that eye patch. I'm thinking of getting myself one."

"I'm sure Tamsin would be happy to help if you asked." Bo quipped at him.

"OK, straight through, you can't miss them. Make an entrance, Evony does seem to be under fire." He bowed down and laid another kiss on her hand, backing away as though in supplication.

Bo laughed. Vex could really play a crowd. And on the subject of a crowd, she saw Evony waving her glass of champagne around no doubt dismissing something the older of the group had just thrown at her. She looked behind her at the Valkyrie standing stone still in silent threat behind The Morrigan. Bo smiled, looking the blonde up and down. Very handsome indeed. The dark gray suit she wore was clearly made to fit her and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was tied back in a single pony tail that dropped in ringed curls down her back. Her eye patch taking nothing away from her Goddess like stature. She looked like war personified in a very, very sexy package.

It was Evony who spotted her first. She turned away from a heated remark one of the gathered had thrown at her.

Bo gave her one of her sexiest smiles. "Morrigan." She dipped her head. She wanted to burst out laughing at the effort that Evony had just put in to keeping a straight face.

"And you look good enough to eat." Evony spoke to the approaching Succubus.

Bo smirked at her, flashing her blue eyes briefly. She walked right up, running her hand across Evony's shoulder as she moved behind her. She tilted the other woman's face back to her as she kissed her. When they pulled apart, Bo drew a thin blue line of chi from her. "As do you." Bo whispered into her open mouth. She cast a look over Evony's shoulders. "Valkyrie." She greeted the blonde.

"Ysabeau." Tamsin responded.

Bo smiled, one of the Bo smiles, not one designed to seduce. She had noticed a lot of people referred to her as Ysabeau lately, but rarely did Tamsin use the name. Somehow when it came from her lips it was less of a name and more of a promise. She walked away to enjoy the evening, vowing to head upstairs at some point and hoping that she had earned enough points with Evony that Tamsin would be let out of work early to join her.

*/*/*/

"You seem very familiar with the Unaligned Succubus considering she blackmailed you out of her contract." One of the crowd around Evony remarked.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I thought it was a suitable payment for services rendered. Besides, having her unaligned works for all of us at some point. Didn't she help you out with a rather delicate situation recently?" Evony stared at him daring him to deny it.

"She told you of that?"

"Of course not darling. But we are such a tight community after all, people do love their gossip. And their humans apparently." She grinned at him.

"Well I for one admire the effort." The oldest of them remarked. "Nothing says rich like hiring a Valkyrie as personal security. You should be careful though, there is always someone with more wealth." The thinly veiled threat was left dangling.

"I would be careful offering her money if I were you Kelvin, Valkyries are an honorable race, she probably wont like the insinuation." Evony sipped her drink, worried about where this conversation was headed.

"Now you're pushing it too far Evony. No one here believes this is anything more than a stunt. Besides my own man tells me she isn't even armed." He mocked her.

Evony bought some time by looking at the hulk behind him. It was so tiresome standing here trading insults with hired muscle behind them. She stifled a laugh when she realized she had more fun at the mixed light and dark soirees that she went too courtesy of the friendship between Bo and Lauren. The times they do so love to change. "Looks can be deceiving. Tamsin is never unarmed."

"Are you really going to stand there with a straight face and tell me you have the loyalty of a Valkyrie? Of this one in particular? The rumor is that she's the Unaligned Succubus' champion. Evony, really." He laughed, his colleagues feeling emboldened chuckled along with him.

Tamsin looked at Evony, impressed the woman had not cracked under the pressure. Knowing she was probably frantically trying to find a way out of this, Tamsin rolled her eyes. Evony had spent the last several hundred years trying to kill her, true. But she stood back to back with Bo to fight a hoard of golems while human, her personal protection of Kenzi and by extension Kenzi's child. She remembered her laying Kenzi's lifeless body down gently and she remembered the look of sorrow on her face. She thought of the giant shaggy dog that she wouldn't have it if were not for this sometimes aggravating woman in front of her and she decided that all things being equal, she could show Evony the respect of her office. Besides, if these idiots were thinking of getting into bed with Hades, they needed to know what the stakes were for failure. She stepped around Evony until she stood at her shoulder. She pulled her hands together and muttered the words that would summon her rune sword. As the gold flash formed into her blade, she attracted the attention of most people in the room. She twirled it around elegantly as her large black wings curled out from the jacket, Tamsin dropped to one knee and brought the blade down to a point on the floor. Dropping her head she spoke clearly. "Morrigan."

Tamsin wanted to laugh. You could hear a pin drop. She felt Evony's hand on her head and she had to fight to keep the flinch away.

"As I said, Tamsin is never unarmed. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen there are some important people I simply have to talk to."

The group disbanded looking nervous, there was a muttering of _'Morrigan'_ as they all stepped away.

Evony kept her position and straight face as she watched them leave. Speaking out of the corner of her mouth she whispered to Tamsin. "Remind me of this at bonus time."

Tamsin smirked and whispered back to her. "Remind me never to play poker with you."

"C'mon, lets find the hard stuff, this fizzy fruit shit really isn't going to cut it tonight."

Tamsin stood up and walked with her toward the bar. "Amen sister."

*/*/*/

Tamsin stood at the bar while Evony dealt with yet another round of sycophants. At least now the respect was palpable. Evony had obviously decided not to rile anyone else up and was playing nice. Which meant exceptionally dull. Tamsin felt a body stand next to her at the bar. She looked over to see Sigjold ordering a large vodka. She laughed when Sig glared at the boy behind the bar until he kept pouring. "I remember when whorehouses had buxom tavern wenches. Much more fun."

"I told you it was gonna be boring." Tamsin mocked.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be absent wenches."

"Tell you what, if we save Freya from Hades, I'll ask her to let us use the training grounds to go on a brothel crawl. She likes me, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Sigjold choked on her drink. "Be sure and ask her that when I am there." She laughed and walked off to see what else was going on.

Tamsin looked around the room, she wasn't the slightest bit interested in the various people in various stages of undress, it was like watching porn, no one looked like they wanted to be there. Took all the fun out of it. Sigjold was right. This place needed tavern wenches. She perked up when one of Evony's circle mentioned Bo.

"I hear the Succubus just entered the VIP lounge with a pair of Gemini twins. That I would love to see. I wonder what Vex charges for membership."

"I heard him tell someone earlier. You might have to just use your imagination."

Evony turned to look at Tamsin with a smirk. "Gemini twins? That sounds like fun." Tamsin looked like she was in pain causing Evony to laugh loudly at her. "Darling what kind of employer would I be if I kept you from that. Why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

Tamsin's face lit up with an expression that Evony couldn't quite name. It looked like a cross between lust and child in candy store. "I'm about done here, if I need you I'll scream. Do try and come help if that happens."

Tamsin smirked back at her. She moved away from the bar moving Evony's crowd out of the way. She snapped to attention and dipped her head. "Morrigan." She walked backwards for several steps before turning sharply and heading for the VIP area. Half way there, she caught Sigjold's eye and beckoned her over.

Sigjold met up with her at the rope. "What's going on?"

"Buxom tavern wench. Want one?"

Sigjold shot a look at the bouncer, her eyes darkening slightly. "Move."

Tamsin did her best not to laugh at the speed with which he dropped the rope, standing back to let them through. She heard Evony laugh from the other side of the room, certain it was at the poor bouncer. She and Sigjold walked up the stairs into the dark. The music was much less subtle here. Various rooms were built into the side walls, all of which had windows that could be darkened for privacy, some of them remained open for any one to view. Tamsin caught sight of a few things she would rather never have seen as the two Valkyries walked toward the center of the room where Bo was holding court, almost literally. She sat in a large ornate chair on a raised platform, a pair of leather clad, muscled, pretty boys running their hands all over her body. Bo saw the blondes as they walked up, she looked right at Tamsin and winked.

Bo expected Tamsin to watch, she saw her lean over and whisper something to Sigjold before they both pushed through the crowd that parted, as the two imposing figures walked with purpose to the stage. Tamsin grabbed both twins and pulled them gently but firmly away. Before Bo could question what was going on, Sigjold pulled her out of the chair, wrapped her hand in Bo's hair and kissed her, she kicked out behind her, sending chair flying out of the way. Bo opened her eyes when the kiss finished as Sigjold began kissing down her throat and across her chest. She felt Tamsin step behind her, hands on Bo's hips, keeping her in place, holding her upright as Sigjold knelt before her, lifting the leg with the long split across her shoulder.

The twins looked at the stage that they had been displaced from then back to a wide eyed Vex at the bar. They shrugged at him and went to walk back to the stage. Vex furiously waved his arms around to get his message across going so far as to run his hand across his throat. The twins shook their head and moved back to the crowd.

Tamsin ran her hands from Bo's waist, up across her stomach before grabbing her breasts, Bo turned her head back allowing Tamsin to dominate her mouth. Tamsin pulled the knot holding the top half of the dress up, she dropped it down exposing Bo to the room. She began pulling and pinching roughly at her nipples, knowing how it drove Bo wild to be taken.

As Tamsin teased her nipples, Sigjold used her mouth to bite along Bo's calf and up her thigh. When she reached the apex, she threw the material to the other side leaving Bo wide open. She buried her face between her thighs causing the Succubus to throw her head back and gasp. She leaned back against Tamsin and began to feed, the room was so sexually charged now that Bo could feel her skin tingling.

She felt Sigjold pull away from her center and pull her hips forward. Tamsin dropped to her knees taking Bo with her, pinning the Succubus between the two blondes. Tamsin raised Bo's arms up, pulling them behind her head, with her chest thrust forward, Sigjold took her nipples one at a time into her mouth, sucking hard enough to keep Bo on the threshold of pleasure and pain as she kissed Tamsin.

Bo was still on her knees when she felt Tamsin move from behind her to her right side. At the same time Sigjold moved from in front of her until she was knelt at Bo's left side. The two Valkyries kept their arms around Bo's back and hips so she couldn't fall further down. Sigjold moved her hand under the dress and started teasing her, while Tamsin kept up her torment on Bo's sensitive breasts.

There was heat at Bo's ear and she strained to hear the words from Tamsin's mouth. "Thing about making someone your bitch, there's no point if no one gets to see it." Tamsin pulled the dress open to reveal Sigjold's hand teasing her folds. "This whole room is going to watch as you are fucked like a whore."

Bo's excitement from hearing Tamsin's crass words in her ear, cranked to a whole new level.

As Tamsin finished speaking Bo felt Sigjold thrust inside of her, the movements slow, harsh, designed to push as deep as possible, touching her in all the places she craved.

"You threatened to take a whip to me Ysabeau, perhaps I should return the favour. Perhaps Sig and I can take turns spanking you on the stage, would you like that?" Tamsin ran her tongue along the swirl of Bo's ear.

Sigjold smirked as Bo became instantly wetter, she pulled her fingers out and in front of Bo's face held them up to Tamsin's lips. Bo watched with bright blue eyes as Tamsin sucked her arousal from another woman's fingers. She put her hands behind both Tamsin and Sigjold's heads and pushed them toward each other. The Valkyries smirked at each other before leaning forward, their mouths open, making out for Bo's pleasure. It was pure lust, teeth and tongues writhing around.

Bo felt a hand on either thigh pulling her open before both hands moved to her center, she felt someone slide inside her, followed by another. She cried out at the feeling of being stretched.

"I can feel her fingers sliding against mine inside of you, do you know how fucking hot that is. Maybe I should see if Vex has a couple of strap-ons laying around. We could both fuck you at the same time."

Bo cast her eyes around the room and saw several people either touching themselves or quickly making financial arrangements with the various staff. The dress was barely covering her by now and she was certain that everyone in the room was getting the view of a lifetime. She was also certain that she simply didn't care.

"I'm gonna come. Tamsin, oh God, I'm gonna come." She tossed her head back and screamed out Tamsin's name once more. As her orgasm rushed through her she leaned forward and draw the chi out of every living thing in the room except the two blondes who were pounding inside of her at the same time.

As she came down, they both withdrew, Sigjold put the lower half of the dress back in place while Tamsin kissed her gently, then Sigjold was kissing her and Tamsin tied the top half back around her neck. She traded kisses with the blondes, smiling at how satisfied she felt. "All hail the queen baby." She heard the various moans from around the room as her show had it's intended result. "You know, I'm pretty sure we have a couple of strap-ons at home." Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear.

"Pretty sure we do, but what's in it for me?" Tamsin teased her.

"You don't want to take turns spanking me?" Bo asked her coyly.

Tamsin growled, standing up and yanking Bo with her. "Grab your shit Sig, we need to leave."

Bo smirked, looping her arms with a blonde on either side. As they walked past Vex she winked at him. "Nice club, we should do this again sometime."

Vex was standing at the bar watching with wide eyes. The remaining bartender stood next to him. "Tell me she has a VIP pass. Please tell me you comped her a pass."

Vex grinned. "Lifetime membership baby. We'll have em beating the bloody door down when word of this gets around. They'll be here every night just in case she turns up again."


	10. Prettiest Thing

**A/N**

 **Thanks as always for the reviews.**

 **TrishStratusPhan22 You might wanna borrow SincereDeceit's air conditioner for this lol**

 **SincereDeceit See above ;)**

 **Sackoftits What a fantastic username you have lol. Thanks for stopping by and sharing your thoughts, it means a lot :)**

 **Alexis Oh my darling penguin, you know just what to say to bring me to my knees. I am abandoning my whorish shenanigans immediately. Well, as soon as this last lot leave, I mean they did make the effort, it seems rude to kick them out know. But after that? No more. For realsies.**

 **Radar Thanks so much for your encouragement and help :) You are the sweetest stalker I know ;)**

 **Chapter 10 – Prettiest Thing**

 _She's the prettiest thing, I've ever seen  
Such a beautiful violence, moving in  
Never say never, do it again – The Creatures_

 _*/*/*/_

Heads turned as they left the club. Bo was still on a high from the performance at the club and the fact that she had two hot blondes on her arm. Tamsin helped her into the back of the limo, climbing in after her. Sigjold turned to the driver and glared at him. "That privacy screen stays up. When we get where we are going, flash the lights and stay in the front. You understand?" He nodded and climbed in the front quickly. Sigjold smirked and got in the back.

She had barely sat down when Bo was pulling her closer to kiss her. Tamsin moved to the other side of the limo and watched Bo enjoying herself with the other Valkyrie.

"You'll have to excuse her Sig, she's kinda full of herself right now. She tried something new the other day, had me begging like a little girl as she fucked me in the ass, was so embarrassing." She shook her head in mock solemnity.

Bo raised her eyebrows as Tamsin spoke, she knew that Tamsin and Sigjold were closer than most of the squad, but still she didn't think Tamsin would ever admit to that.

Sigjold laughed. "That is embarrassing. Did you make her pay for that?"

"Not yet. In my defense, she waited until I was on the edge to do it. But I think Ysabeau needs a lesson in begging."

Bo laughed quietly. "You going to teach a sex demon the art of sexual manipulation TamTam? Little ambitious wouldn't you say?" She leaned over to the champagne bucket, pulling the bottle out she poured a glass, toasted Tamsin and smiled.

Tamsin's eyes lit up in challenge. She held out her hand to Sigjold, when the other blonde took it, Tamsin pulled her over to her side of the limo. Without another word or glance at Bo, Tamsin started kissing her. Not the usual rough behavior from the two, this was straight out of the male fantasy. Tamsin and Sigjold were running their hands over each other gently, mouths open they were kissing softly, their tongues visibly twisting around each other. Sigjold pushed the dark jacket off of Tamsin's shoulders and unbuttoned enough of the shirt to get her hand inside. Tamsin meanwhile was rubbing Sigjold between her legs over the denim she wore.

Bo sat back sipping her champagne and grinning. Far too soon, the lights flashed twice and the car pulled to a stop. Sigjold jumped out first, holding a hand out for Bo then Tamsin. She tipped the nervous looking driver, winked at him and followed the other two inside the building. They stepped into the elevator and before the doors had closed, the blondes pushed Bo against the back wall, both pressed against her, they took turns in kissing her, each of them groping at her breasts, their arms crossed over each other as they toyed with her. Bo alternated kissing and feeding from them until the bell sounded for her floor. Pulling apart, they rearranged clothing before stepping out. She looked around and seeing no sign of Kenzi, pulled both blondes back to her. "I'm gonna grab some water, think it's gonna be a long night. Why don't you two wait for me upstairs?"

She noticed both Valkyries shared a look before heading up the stairs. As she came out of the kitchen she nearly dropped her water when she saw that Kenzi had snuck up behind her.

"Kenzi! I thought you were sleeping?" Bo chanced a look above to the bedrooms. Tamsin and Sigjold were standing there out of Kenzi's view and they were kissing again.

"I was listening out for you, wanted to get the goss! How was the sex club, was it super sleazy? Did you see anyone naked that you didn't want to see naked?" Kenzi leaned casually against the wall, Toby at her feet yawning.

Bo dragged her eyes away from the blondes above her. "Oh, you know, it was very Vex. How about you? What did you and Lauren do tonight?" She looked up again, trying not to be obvious. She bit back a moan as the two Valkyries were rubbing their tongues against each other while Sigjold gently unbuttoned Tamsin's white shirt. When all the buttons were opened, she watched as it was pushed aside, Tamsin undid the clasp at the front of her own bra before putting her hands on Sigjold's head, bringing her down to be level with her exposed breasts. Watching as Sigjold flicked her tongue quickly up and down over the nipple she realized Kenzi had stopped talking. Looking at the little goth she realized she had no idea what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry, what did you say?"

"Jeez make a girl feel special. I said you must be tired, all the schmoozing and boozing, you probably just want to get out of that hooker dress and get in bed."

Bo watched again as Sigjold, her hands on Tamsin's breasts, slid down until she was out of sight. Based on the expression Tamsin was wearing, Bo had a good idea of what the other Valkyrie was doing to her lover. "You have no idea Kenz." Bo smiled thinking that she had her perfect excuse to leave.

"Well don't let me keep you. I did have one thought though, about these outfits we have to wear when we go time traveling. How can I pretend to be a holy person in that white robe and sandal get up when I'm this pregnant? You don't think people will question that?"

Bo was expending all her energy into keeping her eyes brown. "You know what, that is a very good question. I'm gonna go to bed now and ask Tamsin what we can do about that!" She smiled and went to walk away.

"Excellent, I'll come with you." Kenzi started to move backwards.

"What? No! No, I mean, no need, Tamsin is pretty tired and she had to deal with a load of stuff for Evony, she's probably already sleeping, you know how she gets when she wants to sleep. Leave it with me Kenzi, I'll get it sorted." Bo smiled but it came out more of a grimace. She looked above and saw Sigjold stand up again, she held up her middle finger to Tamsin's lips which she took into her mouth before they started kissing again. Tamsin looked down at Bo and winked before she and Sigjold moved into the bedroom out of sight.

"True, she does get bitchy when she doesn't get what she wants. Alright bestie, I'll leave it with you. You gonna get some sleep now?"

Bo nodded ridiculously fast. "G'night bestie." She smiled and almost ran up the stairs.

When Kenzi heard the door close she leaned over to ruffle Toby's hair. "You think we held her up long enough? Gotta get my payback when I can dude. Teach her to boink in my kitchen." Toby yawned as though he didn't really care and they went back to bed.

*/*/*/

When Bo closed the door behind her, she turned to face the two troublesome blondes. She noticed that Tamsin had moved the armchair to the foot of the bed. "What's this? Am I gonna get a show?" She teased.

Tamsin walked over, took her hand and led her to the chair. "Something like that." She kissed the back of Bo's hand and sat her down. "Now, in case you don't remember how this works, I'll remind you. If you get up, we will stop. If you touch me or Sig, we will stop. If you touch yourself, we will stop. If you throw the charms around, we will stop. If you feed, we will stop." She walked behind the chair, leaning over as she whispered into Bo's ear. "But most importantly, if you disobey, I will use that safe word and all this comes to an end." She chuckled as she felt Bo stiffen. "I think you know how the rest goes, don't you?" She sucked on Bo's neck lightly. "When tonight is over, you will know what it truly means to be held hostage to your desires. By the time tomorrow breaks, you will know what it truly means to beg Ysabeau." She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "On the plus side, you are about to have the night of your life." Tamsin walked back to the waiting Sigjold, very aware of Bo's blue eyes burning into her back.

*/*/*/

Bo was already starting to get hand cramps from holding onto the chair arms. Tamsin and Sigjold wasted no time in getting undressed and rolling around on the bed. Currently Tamsin was sat with her back to the headboard, Sig nestled in her embrace. Tamsin had her legs around the other womans hips, using her feet to keep Sigjold's legs open giving Bo a first class view of Sig stroking herself while Tamsin's hands teased over her breasts. Bo would have happily begged now if she thought for one minute she would get what she wanted, but she knew that Tamsin would never let her give up this early.

She had never seen Tamsin like this. Any other time they had a third it was always all about Bo. Tamsin would either watch or if she joined her it was as the aggressor. Bo had been with Sigjold once before when Tamsin was away undercover with Dyson. Sigjold turned up one night with a letter from Tamsin saying that as Bo would be hungry, she arranged for delivery. Bo had looked up at a smirking Sig and invited her in.

But Tamsin had never been on the receiving end of a third party and up until now, Bo had been fine with that.

Looking at the two blondes pleasuring each other on the bed in front of her was a torment. Tamsin was currently straddling Sigjold, her hands running through Sig's hair, her hips riding Sigjold's hand as she pressed their foreheads together, breathing the same lust fueled air.

"Tamsin." The breath escaped carrying Tamsin's name without Bo's consent.

Sigjold rolled them both over so they lay side by side, legs spread, both of them driving their fingers inside each other. It was the kissing that was killing Bo. It was the most erotic thing watching two blonde goddess kissing so gently, so wantonly. Seeing their lips, wet and bruised, sliding around each other was making Bo incredibly hungry. "Please baby." The plea escaping again without permission.

The blonde looked over her to her with a truly evil smile. Bo only ever used pet names when she was near to bursting. The begging had started and Tamsin was going to enjoy it.

Tamsin reached over to the box that Bo kept near the bed. Taking out one of the toys she handed it to Sigjold before laying down flat. Sigjold straddled her face just out of reach of Tamsin's talented mouth. She brought Tamsin's knees up and pushed her thighs apart, with the toy in her hand she began running it along Tamsin's folds before tentatively pushing inside.

Bo was shaking with the effort of holding back. It was only that Tamsin would make good on her threat just to prove a point that stopped her. She watched, entranced as Sigjold slid the toy inside of Tamsin and began fucking her steadily. Tamsin yanked against Sigjold's hips bringing her into direct contact with Tamsin's tongue. Soon she was moaning, the sound muffled by the woman above her.

Sigjold winked at Bo, took the toy from inside Tamsin and rolled them both over. She handed the toy to Tamsin while they swapped positions, Tamsin now riding Sigjold's face while fucking the other blonde in Bo's view.

As Tamsin slid the toy in and out, she caught Bo's attention. "Are you OK there?"

Bo nodded.

Tamsin smirked, she discarded the toy and brought her mouth down between the other blonde thighs, sucking her quickly, trying to match their arousal levels. They rolled back and forth a couple of times, neither of them staying on top for long until they reached a compromise, they rolled to their sides, both lost to the pleasure before steadily climbing toward that moment of oblivion.

Tamsin raced toward orgasm, staring into Bo's eyes as she continued to devour the woman laying next to her, her intensity as she came was shining clearly, she felt Sigjold reach the same heights and keeping her eyes on Bo, brought her over the edge.

As the jerking limbs and muted cries calmed down, they moved themselves until they lay in each others arms, still with that mesmerizing kissing. As one, they looked at Bo and smirked.

"You're over dressed." Sigjold noted.

"Say the word, I can fix that." Bo replied instantly causing Tamsin to chuckle.

Tamsin whispered something to Sig before getting up and searching through Bo's toy box. She looked over her shoulder to see Sigjold kissing Bo, removing her clothes and laying her on the bed. Bo watched as Tamsin situated the strap on against her hips and placed a small jar of lube on the bedside table.

"You ready to start begging now Succubus?"

Bo looked at the lube curiously. "Pretty sure you wont need that Valkyrie."

Tamsin just smirked.

*/*/*/

Bo had always thought that Tamsin was a great lover. She could read Bo like a book, knew when to be gentle, when to be rougher, when to go fast, when to go slow. But sometimes, Tamsin just liked to fuck. And as Bo relaxed her throat to swallow the cock attached to Tamsin's hips, she knew what mood her lover was in. Just as she was getting used to Tamsin taking her mouth, she was roughly pushed down by Sigjold who, wearing her own strap on, entered her from behind. After a couple of thrusts, Sig rolled to the side taking Bo with her so she was now facing Tamsin, who lifted Bo's left leg and put it on her shoulder. Sigjold pulled out and Tamsin took over, driving into Bo with a rhythm bordering on violent.

Bo was too aroused to feed, she was pushed between the two blondes who took turns in kissing her and fucking her until the begging and pleading started in earnest.

Tamsin was facing Bo, driving inside of her as Sigjold kissed and bit around Bo's neck, as Bo felt herself start to climb again, Tamsin pulled out, rolled her over and held her while Sigjold started to pound into her.

"Tamsin please. I need to come, I need to feed. Please baby." Bo heard Tamsin's answer in the deep, rumbling laugh in her ear. Tamsin flipped her around so she was straddling Tamsin, riding her, the other blonde groping her from behind. A few minutes more passed and Bo felt Sig grab her from behind, pull her away from Tamsin and enter her. Tamsin pulled her head down and watched Bo take the fake cock in her mouth again. Another few minutes flew by and Bo was passed back again.

"Please, anything, I'll do anything, baby let me come." Bo begged into Tamsin's mouth.

"Anything?" Tamsin whispered.

"Fuck. Anything, anything at all baby."

"Anything huh. Alright, I want to fuck you in the ass while you scream like a little bitch. I think that would make us even." Tamsin lay Bo between her and Sigjold, waiting for Sigjold to slide inside from in front of her, Tamsin grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

"Time to see if this soundproofing was worth the money."

Bo was screaming within seconds. She climbed higher and higher toward her peak, every time she tried to draw a breath in she was drawing chi instead, every breath out were cries of Tamsin's name, Bo was convinced she was going to pass out before she came. Somehow they had all moved to their knees with Bo undulating between them, with a final thrust from both blondes and some skillful maneuvering of fingers Bo was sent flying and crying into a sexual abyss.

Tamsin and Sigjold gently removed themselves from inside of Bo and all three dropped to the bed in a sweaty, tangled heap. Sigjold tapped Bo gently on the cheek, curious that there was no response.

Tamsin leaned over and did the same. When nothing happened she smirked at Sigjold. "I think we knocked her out."

The two Valkyries looked at each other and laughed. "Game, set, match, Valkyries!" Tamsin drawled as she and Sig high five'd over the unconscious Succubus who despite her comatose state was wearing a very satisfied smile.

*/*/*/

The first thing Bo noticed upon waking up was her entire body was sore. Like running a marathon sore. The second thing she noticed was the lack of space in the large bed. She looked around quickly and spotted the two blondes sprawled over her and each other. Bo immediately grinned as the memory of last night came flooding back. She ran her hand around her sore face and realized she had probably spent most of her sleep grinning, which made the smile even bigger.

She stepped out of the bed as quietly as possible, grabbed the nearest of her kimonos and headed out for some much needed food.

Half way down the stairs she caught the scent of someone cooking, she looked around for tell tale guests only to come up blank. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Kenzi standing at the stove with something that actually looked not just edible, but tasty.

"Since when do you cook?" Bo snuck some of the omelet looking thing and moaned in approval. "Oh my God, this is delicious! Seriously, why have you never told me you can cook?"

Kenzi laughed. "Bitch please. You think I would have eaten all that take out if I could cook? This is Lauren's doing."

"Lauren made this?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "No, I made this, all those nights Lauren and I were hanging out, she started teaching me how to cook."

Bo looked at Kenzi in her kiss the chef apron with her giant oven mitts and laughed. "Well, I'm thrilled you can cook. Cold pizza or cereal for breakfast always felt so limiting." She sat down, wincing as she did.

"You OK BoBo?" Kenzi flipped something in the pan behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. So what made you want to cook? Not that I'm not pleased." Bo was heaping food onto a plate enthusiastically.

"You know, kid's gonna need to eat at some point, probably get into trouble with the school if I send it in with leftover ribs and cheese strings. Plus, I figure I probably wont be able to get my job back at the Dal for a while, cant really have a baby at the back of the bar. So I need to make myself useful right?" Kenzi was waving the spatula around nervously.

"OK, what's going on? What are you talking about useful? You're plenty useful and even if you weren't, you don't need to be. What's going on Kenz?" Bo rested her hand on Kenzi's arm.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can look after myself with my creative skills, but I cant do that with a kid, and I cant do that kinda thing anymore, I'm gonna have someone that relies on me, I can't be getting hauled away randomly by the popo every time I need a new pair of shoes right?" She laughed nervously.

Bo took a deep breath. "Do you know how in debt I am to you?"

Kenzi looked at her curiously. "You don't owe me anything."

"No? Cause when I weigh up what I have now, with what I had the day before I met you, it's pretty unbalanced. I have a family Kenz. I have people that love me, that support me, I have a place in the world, I have a steady income, a great home, an amazing lover that I'm hoping to spend at least a thousand years with and you know what the turning point was? That moment when I walked away from the elevator and a little drunken voice called out 'what about me?' and against my better judgment, I turned around. That moment changed my life Kenzi. _You_ changed my life. And now here you are again, changing it once more with Tamsin 2.0." Bo leaned over and gently rubbed the protruding stomach in front of her. "And you know Tamsin feels the same way. Hell after what she told her squad about you, they all want to be reborn here!"

Kenzi let out sound between a laugh and a sob.

"And why do you think she hasn't taken her credit card away. Despite all her complaining about it, not once has she even jokingly asked for it back. Complaining is how Tamsin shows she cares."

The woman in question chose that moment to walk in the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me, we have a shit load of things to get ready today you know." Tamsin grouched as she kissed the back of Bo's head, stealing the food off of her plate as she did.

"See? I rest my case." Bo laughed along with Kenzi.

Kenzi looked over Tamsin's head. "Hey Sig, I didn't hear you land this morning. Grab a plate."

Sigjold blushed slightly. "Did you cook this? When did you learn to cook?"

"Lauren's been teaching me. Apparently we have to feed this baby things that don't have a crust or extra toppings."

"Nice! Saves me hiring a damn chef then. Good job shorty, this food, is Tamsin approved." Tamsin toasted her coffee with the smiling Russian. "Right, lets get this crazy show on the road! Everyone have everything ready to go? We have two full days in a pretty civilized time, there will be people, so enjoy the Birkenstocks, it's non negotiable. Let's go find some gladiators!" Tamsin and Sigjold let out a whoop of excitement while Kenzi and Bo just rolled their eyes.

*/*/*/

The scene in Tamsin's barracks was bordering chaos. Various bribes and challenges were being thrown around to try and get in on the trip to Rome. Many war stories were being traded about the original visits they had all made to Rome. Many of them, Bo hoped, were greatly embellished after hearing just a few. She watched as Tamsin spoke to her various sisters, her smile stretched across her face, it seemed that despite how cold the Valkyries could appear, none of them could be bothered to stifle their excitement. Bo had to admit it was contagious. Even Kenzi was more effervescent than she had been in a while, not once complaining about her white robes and footwear.

As the large group of people walked through the halls of Valhalla, laughing, joking and generally making a noise, they attracted a lot of well wishes and some jovial envy. Apparently even though they were not going to Rome in it's hey day, the chances of facing off against a gladiator were high enough to get everyone reminiscing. As they turned into the main hall, they saw Freya waiting for them. The Valkyries all dropped to a knee, Bo dipped her head, Kenzi did the same and just as Tamsin thought she was going to get through it this time without any embarrassment, Toby ran up to the Goddess and rolled around on his back like a puppy demanding attention.

Tamsin sighed.

"Are your ready for your last training? It's all anyone has been speaking about. Perhaps we should look into opening the training portals more often, I have never seen so many of my Valkyries so enthused."

There was a roar of approval at these words, causing Toby to stand with his back to Freya and growl at a few people that he thought were too close. Tamsin stared at Anaya, wondering why she wasn't saying anything. Usually this kind of suggestion would send the assistant into apoplexy, yet she said nothing. She shook it off and waited for the noise to die down.

"How do you plan to deal with the language barrier? I understand Ysabeau and Kenzi will be unable to communicate?" Freya asked gently.

Tamsin smirked. "Oh believe me, it's for the better. I'll give them the basics; No I am not for sale. Where is the nearest hole in the floor I need to take a crap. That kind of thing."

Freya shook her head. "Does she still wonder why people are surprised that she is favored?" She asked Bo.

"Yeah, imagine that." Bo rolled her eyes.

"It's better this way, the last thing we need is Kenzi and Bo being able to understand and talk to them. Remember what happened with Spartacus? You remember that rebellion? What do you think will happen if these two are let loose to discuss the social injustice of indentured servitude? Trust me, better that they just look pretty." Tamsin smirked.

Freya took both Kenzi and Bo by the hands before they could comment. She leaned in close and whispered between them. "Now where would be the fun in that?" She kissed each of them on the side of the head while whispering something that neither woman understood. When she pulled back, both Kenzi and Bo looked at her in shock. Before they could say anything, Freya pulled her finger to her lips and winked making them both laugh.

Tamsin looked between them wondering what was about to rain down from above today. "Goddess, before we go, I seek an audience."

Freya nodded. "Of course. Walk with me."

As Freya walked away, Tamsin fell into step beside her, glaring at the approaching Anaya. "Just the Goddess."

Freya nodded at Anaya and she left them alone, not before leveling a parting glare at Tamsin.

"What's bothering you child?" Freya asked gently.

"There are rumors, signs, portents. The usual. We think Svadra is trying to cause a change of management. We also think she is dealing with Hades. And we think Hades is actually Bo's father."

Freya nodded. "I see. Well, what would you do if I told you that you were probably right?"

Tamsin tilted her head curiously. "You know? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because destiny is a funny thing. No matter what you do, if something is supposed to happen, because the very fragment of fate demands it, then it will happen. If I am supposed to remain here, then I will. If I am supposed to die so that Hades can take over, then I will. Hades and I can not exist together, this was written long before you came to be. If this is the crossroads that only one of us can pass, then so be it."

Tamsin wanted to yell about how ridiculous that sounded but even she knew, there were some things that were bigger. Her own role included. "So there is nothing I can say or do that will change anything?"

Freya raised her hand to Tamsin's hair. The only person apart from Bo and Kenzi that was allowed to touch it. "On the contrary, what you say and do can change everything. We just don't know which way that will be. Look to your family Tamsin, if Hades is to win this war, so be it, but don't let him take Ysabeau with him. Not only does she deserve more, she is far too sweet to be corrupted with the infinite power that he can unleash in her."

Tamsin nodded, embarrassed that she had tears in her eye. She wiped them away angrily. "What can I do?"

Freya smiled. "Just be Tamsin. You know who that is now, don't you?"

Tamsin nodded, annoyed that the tears would not stop, even after Freya drew her into her arms.

"I love you, and I could not be more proud of you. You finally have everything that I could wish for you. When the time comes, remember your sister did not fare as well on her path. Mercy is not a weakness Tamsin."

"Those of us not bound by destiny have our own choices to make. We need to learn to live with those choices." Tamsin pulled away, discreetly trying to clear her face.

Freya laughed and handed her a silk handkerchief. "Best to tidy up, if your Succubus and your 'momz' think I made you cry, this war might start earlier than intended." Her eyes twinkled.

Tamsin smiled. "True, you don't want to meet the pointy end of Geraldine. Why are you carrying these around anyway?" Tamsin tucked the handkerchief away.

Freya smiled. "I'm told it's a mother thing, you simply have to be prepared. Although in your case, I usually carried around bandages, but one never knows what they might need."

Tamsin burst out laughing and the two walked back to the main hall where Bo, Kenzi and the others waited. When they arrived at the time portals, Freya seemed surprised to see Bryra at the controls.

"I didn't expect to see you here today?"

The Valkyrie at the portal nodded but refused to look up. "Asvir was delayed Goddess, I offered to cover."

Freya looked at her strangely, a fact not unnoticed by Tamsin. "Very well then. Proceed." She looked back to Tamsin and smiled. "Safe journey Tamsin. Remember, look to your family." She smiled at Bo and Kenzi who waved back in excitement.

As the portal was opened, they all stepped through in ones and twos. Tamsin was heading up the rear, as she walked past Bryra she hears her speak quietly.

"I'm truly sorry Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at her, again, wondering why no one was looking anyone in the eye today. She assumed the apology was in reference to her eye so she simply nodded and stepped through, leaving the strange conversations and behaviors for when she returned.

*/*/*/

Freya turned from watching them leave. She gave a heavy sigh before turning around to see Svadra had arrived and she along with all of her squad were heavily armed. She cast a look at Anaya, but the woman would not meet her eyes.

"So it has begun?" She asked.

Svadra looked surprised before tampering her emotions down. "You brought this on us. We have no choice."

Freya smiled when she thought of her earlier conversation. "Svadra, there is always a choice. Pray that yours does not end you."

Svadra grabbed Freya's arm and yanked her away toward the dungeons. "Don't worry about my end, worry about your own. Your precious Tamsin isn't going to live long enough to know you're in trouble, let alone save you. Hades is going to make us great again."

"Hades is going to make you slaves." Freya stopped moving, refusing to be dragged any further.

"I can't physically make you come. But by now, most of the Valkyries that might have supported you are already with us or they're locked up. What happens to them, depends on you, I suggest you walk."

Freya kept her head high as she walked to her fate, noting with satisfaction that none of the rebel Valkyries would look her in the eye.

*/*/*/

"Alright, spill it, what did Freya do when you three were huddled together?" Tamsin snapped.

Bo and Kenzi started giggling. "Freya thought, as we all did, that leaving us at the mercy of your communication skills was dangerous, so she gave us a little Godly help to understand the local languages." Bo beamed at her.

"Shit. So you two can understand Greek and Latin I take it? Great. That can't possibly end badly."

"Say something, go on, anything!" Kenzi was almost bouncing with enthusiasm

"If you start a civil war or any kind of uprising, I will leave you here." Tamsin glared at her.

"Oh my god I can understand you! Oh that's beyond fucking cool. Dude! I totally understood every word you just said!"

"Cause I spoke in English fucktard. Look, just try to keep it quiet on the off chance we meet up with someone." Tamsin walked off shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

All of a sudden there was a loud trumpet sound that came from behind them. Mirja ran to the edge of the cliff side and looked down in horror. "This cant be. How is this possible?" She cried.

Thoma ran over to see what had their usually unflappable companion in a state that was bordering hysteria. She looked down to the banners. "Shit. Tamsin, we need to get out of here. Get the portal back open, someone made a mistake."

Tamsin saw the colors of a Roman general that she had no desire to run into again and realized that they were about 500 years in the wrong place. She grabbed the stone and started the chant to get them out.

"What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?" Bo asked her.

"Fuck. It's not working. Why the fuck isn't it working?"

Arun and Thoma both tried with their own stones. When nothing happened, they looked up in alarm.

"We need to get out of here, if the main army is down there, these hills are going to be crawling with scouts." Mirja looked around, waiting to see someone jump out at them. She ran over to Kenzi to bring her back to the main group.

"Shit, there's no cover, no matter which direction we go." Tamsin cursed again.

"We need to head upwards, hope that we either get a head start or we find a cave to hide out in." Mirja handed Kenzi off to Bo before bringing up the rear with Tamsin.

"If we can get another 100 feet up, we should be clear from the main path."

"You there, stop and identify yourself." A loud voice called from behind them.

Tamsin turned to find a young Roman officer with at least 50 heavily armed guards behind him. "You just had to say something didn't you." She sighed before raising her hands. "Say, you don't happen to know the way to the Colosseum do you? We have tickets but I think we took a wrong turn at that last forest."

She could hear Kenzi face palm even over the sound of 50 weapons being drawn.


	11. Get a New One

**A/N Thanks for the kind words. Apologies for the delay, not really feeling it. I went back and forth with this chapter for a while, still not super happy with it, but if I keep it for too long, this will never get finished.**

 **Chapter 11 – Get a New One**

 _Then it starts, gets slow and the room, gets cold  
And your blood runs thin, and we begin.  
Because you want to, don't lift your finger  
For your approval, jump into the fury - Kosheen_

 _*/*/*/_

"Canadinium? That was the best you could come up with?" Tamsin laughed as she dropped down next to Bo on the ornate lounger.

Bo chuckled. "It was an accident! I went to tell him that we were from Canada then I heard myself speaking in Greek which was crazy confusing, then Kenzi started giggling and the word just came out."

Bo watched the other Valkyries checking around the villa. Kenzi was wandering around somewhere trying to find the baths. It took some quick thinking when they had been surrounded in the hills, Bo had charmed the young Captain and persuaded him to take them back to their Camp to meet the General, who after a few minutes with Bo was offering them safe passage to Rome, the use of one of his villas and a multitude of slaves at their beck and call.

Kenzi had vetoed the slaves, claiming it was against their religious beliefs but the general had insisted on one, probably for the pregnancy. Tamsin had said it was more likely for having ears in the villa. Not wanting to upset things in an already miserable situation, Kenzi had simply ground her teeth together and thanked him. She was now wandering around the villa trying to stop the poor girl from doing everything for her. Bo chuckled when she realized that if the TV shows were anything to go on, Kenzi was going to get a surprise when she tried bathing.

Marcus Crassus. Tamsin had nearly freaked when she saw the man. She had explained to Bo as they traveled into Rome that this was such a convoluted time in Roman politics that them being here couldn't be a mistake. Someone had sent them here deliberately.

Crassus had stared at Tamsin for the longest time, going so far as to ask if they had met previously. Bo had supercharged the charm when she saw how uncomfortable Tamsin was. She looked over at the Valkyrie who was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Why does Crassus think that he knows you?"

"Because about 2000 years ago, I killed his son. Well, for all I know it could have been last Wednesday."

"Oh." Bo said, not sure how to follow up on that. "How can you possibly remember that? I can't remember last week."

Tamsin laughed. "He's Marcus Crassus Bo. That name tends to stick with you."

"You think he would remember your face if you killed his son."

Tamsin shrugged. "Probably not, Valkyries often appear as men during battle. Causes too much chaos to have a bunch of hot blonde chicks fighting." She laughed.

Bo looked to the villa entrance as the other Valkyries approached. "I guess we really are here deliberately then. Who would do that?"

Sigjold walked in with Arun, Thoma and Mirja. "I think I can offer a guess."

"Gods above. So you think this is Svadra's play? Trap us here in time while she takes Valhalla? How much support do you think she has really?" Tamsin asked.

It was Mirja who responded. "Probably not as much real support, but without a sitting God of Valhalla people get restless. She probably has some of us fighting with her just as an excuse to fight. If we can get back, they will either stop or join us."

"So much for loyalty." Bo scoffed then realized who she was talking to. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's not untrue Bo." Arun spoke quietly. "Sitting God thing, there isn't as much stability as there would normally be."

"So all this could have been avoided if Freya just claimed Valhalla? That doesn't make sense that she didn't want to piss Odin off. Is there more to the story?" Bo looked at the Valkyries.

"It wasn't just about arguing with Odin. Gods can be petty and cruel. He may have tried to kill her, he probably would have killed many of us to make a point." Arun told her. "He would have killed Tamsin for certain."

"And on the subject of petty and cruel, what the fuck are we going to do about the might of Rome out there?" Tamsin asked irritably.

"Killed you? Why?" Bo was confused by everything.

"Because we would have sworn loyalty to Freya, rather than wait for his return. Petty and cruel."

"But why Tamsin deliberately? Cause she is Freya's favourite?"

The Valkyries looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What? What's going on?" Bo snapped.

Tamsin sighed. "OK, just remember when you hear this, it's not that I kept it from you, I honestly didn't think to mention it."

Bo continued to glare at her.

"I mean it's kind of a big secret, so you get into the habit of not saying anything. So even though I should have told you, it's not that I deliberately didn't, it's just habit. OK?"

Thoma took pity on Tamsin and decided to blurt it out. "Freya is Tamsin's mother."

Bo opened her mouth and closed it again. She did the same thing several times before something would come out. "Like, the mother of Valkyries?"

"Well, no, like the mother of Tamsin." Tamsin shrugged.

"I met your mother and you didn't think to mention it? What the hell were you thinking!" Bo slapped at Tamsin's shoulders.

"You were so worried about meeting her as a Goddess, I didn't want to add to that. Then it just never came up." Tamsin was pleading her case. Badly. "Look, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it really doesn't come up in conversation."

Bo got up and walked away. The Valkyries watched her go, two minutes later there was a loud high pitched squeal from the back of the villa. "Freya's her mother?" Kenzi's voice could be heard reverberating around the marble.

"I'm so screwed." Tamsin dropped her head back on the couch.

"Something of a moot point if we don't get out of here first. So! Ideas?" Mirja asked the room.

For once there was silence. No one had the first idea of how to get out.

*/*/*/

Kenzi lay back in the warm water, the dust from the road gradually falling away. The slave girl that had been assigned to them had been following her around the villa trying to anticipate her needs and avoid the huge dog that shadowed them. Kenzi had suggested she follow the others around instead but at the look of abject terror on the girls face she relented. She did however draw the line at having the girl in the bath with her. They reached a compromise where Kenzi was in the bath and the girl was sat on the edge, dressed, with her feet in the water.

"Shall I wash your hair Domina?" She asked quietly.

Kenzi was torn. Part of her would love to have lain back and enjoyed the pampering, the decent part of her couldn't enjoy someone else's misery. That said, she was pregnant and tired and maybe it would settle the girl down.

"OK, please, I mean only if you don't mind." Kenzi smiled at her.

The girl moved behind her and gently washed the dust from Kenzi's long black hair. When she began massaging oil into her scalp Kenzi let out a low moan of approval.

"You are pleased Domina?"

"Very, and my name is Kenzi. Can you try to say it?" Kenzi smiled at her causing the girl to blush.

"It would not be wise to seem familiar with a slave Domina."

"OK, well what's your name?"

"My name is Amira."

"That's a beautiful name. Where are you from?"

"I am told Persia. But I have lived here for as long as I can remember."

Kenzi spun around in the water to look at her. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen Domina."

"God you're just a kid. How long have you been a slave?"

"It's all I've ever known." She paused as though picking up the courage to ask something. Kenzi kept her face as friendly as she could while Amira struggled with her conditioning. "May I ask you something Domina?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, anything at all." Kenzi smiled at her.

"Will you tell me about Canadinium?" Her little eyes lit up in excitement.

Kenzi had to fight the urge to laugh. Bo could be such an air head sometimes. "Well, for starters we don't have slaves. I mean we did, until about a couple of hundred years ago. But we don't have them now. It's very different to here." Kenzi relaxed into her head massage as she told Amira as much about Canada in the 21st century as she could without sounding like a crazy person.

*/*/*/

Mirja went to answer a knock at the Villa's doors leaving Tamsin to face Bo's ire while Sig, Arun and Thoma tried not to show their amusement.

"Look, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to keep it from you. Can we just focus on how we get home for now?" Tamsin pleaded.

Bo glared at her one last time before sighing. "Alright. Alright. But we will be discussing this again when we get home." She poked Tamsin's shoulder.

"Oh I have no doubt." Tamsin muttered making Bo glare at her again.

"So! We know why we are here. But if Svadra is doing this at Hades's behest and he wants my help, how am I supposed to help him from here? Surely this means at some point he is going to come get us right?" Bo looked around.

"Well, I think at some point he will come for you, I'm pretty sure Tamsin is supposed to meet the sharp end of Crassus blade. Otherwise why send us here? Then there is Kenzi." Thoma was talking out loud to no one in particular.

Tamsin shot her a look, a look that was not missed by Bo.

"What about Kenzi?" She asked.

Thoma looked up as though realizing what she had just said out loud. She looked to Tamsin for help.

"Oh no, we will not be doing that silent Valkyrie communication thing, not now. What about Kenzi?" She demanded of her lover.

Tamsin sighed. "If Kenzi gives birth out of her natural time line..." She took a deep breath. "She'll lose the baby."

Bo's mouth dropped open in shock. "Let me guess? It never came up in conversation." Bo snarled at her.

Sigjold, Thoma and Arun took the opportunity to see if Mirja needed help. It would have been comical watching them fall over each other to get away from a potential domestic argument were the situation not so dire.

"Bo, you need to calm down." Tamsin warned her.

"What else aren't you telling me Tamsin? Is there anything else you haven't had time to bring up? God sake. I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't do this to me. Keep things hidden."

"I'm not keeping things hidden from you, you're blowing this out of proportion." Tamsin dismissed her.

"Oh? Is that right? Well I'm going to tell Kenzi, she has a right to know." Bo yelled at her.

Tamsin brought her hand down on the marble table in annoyance. "She has the right to carry to term without stress, she has a better chance of the baby staying where it is if she isn't stressed. Telling her that her child could die if we don't find a way out of here is a sure fire way of ramping up the stress." Tamsin countered her.

Bo took a breath and thought about that. "Alright. Ok. But what about you? What else haven't you told me?" She demanded.

Tamsin burst out laughing. "Bo, I'm over two thousand years old. I would imagine there is a great deal I haven't told you. But I promise, I will never hide things from you. I never have. I saw what happened with Lauren and Dyson and I couldn't bear to lose you. I will never deliberately keep things from you. I promise." She smiled at the frowning Succubus.

"Sorry. I think I'm a little stressed." She stepped into Tamsin's arms, burying herself into the familiar scent of her lover. "What are we going to do Tamsin?"

"I have no clue Succulette, but we will figure a way out." She kissed the top of Bo's head, leaving her lips there.

"Well I know what we will be doing tonight." Mirja walked in carrying a scroll, thankful that the domestic dispute seemed to be over for now. "Crassus is having a party in your honor to welcome you to Rome. I think attendance is mandatory if we want to keep this shiny palace over our heads while we are here."

"Cause that can't possibly go wrong." Tamsin sighed.

"Shit. I can't go to a party in this get up?" Bo tugged at her linen pants.

Thoma laughed. "That's the other thing. The guy who delivered this has some friends with him. Apparently they are your hair and make up crew for the evening. And there is a dude holding some frilly things that I really hope are for you, not us."

*/*/*/

Bo was exhausted. Even with her new found fluency in Greek, the conversations were a minefield of treachery, insults, jealousy and political traps. She smiled politely at another of the Senate members recalling his glory days and battles past.

Every time someone got too interested in her and her warrior escorts she had to use her charms to misdirect them somewhere else.

It was exhausting and Bo was getting hungry.

Which was being exacerbated by all the naked waiters. Bo kept reminding herself that these were slaves and very likely miserable. It was the only thing keeping a lid on her ardor. Sadly whilst her lust was being tampered, her attitude was starting to sour.

Normally when Bo's sexual hunger became a problem she would eat regular food. She had figured a long time back it was a placebo effect, but it helped. She had looked to the food available earlier and made the mistake of asking her hosts what she was about to eat.

At the first mention of stuffed and roasted door mice, Bo knew she wouldn't be eating.

The Romans were fascinated by the Valkyries. The women in particular often glanced at them enviously. Thoma whispered to Bo that Romans prized blonde hair as no one had it. They were also confused as to how to treat them. Bo had explained that they were not slaves, nor had they ever been. She had made up as much of a conceivable back story as she could. The Valkyries were part of an elite guard for the titled in her country, as such it wasn't about being ordered, the Valkyries were there out of loyalty.

One of the women had this irritating high pitched cackle that she used every time she put another woman down. Bo heard it ring out and she wondered who would be derided next. Apparently it was Bo's turn.

"But they serve you?"

Bo started to answer when she saw Tamsin and Sigjold snicker. "Well, I don't know if serve is the right word."

"Do you not feel vulnerable? I mean surely, any titled woman of note would have a proper guard. Aren't you afraid of what would happen if you were attacked by a man?"

Bo smiled at her. "My squad can beat any man."

Tamsin and Thoma looked at each other and a silent groan passed between them.

"And would you be prepared to wager on that?" Bo felt her heart sink as the cackling woman leapt on the opportunity.

She looked up at the blondes who all had the same look on their faces. The one that Tamsin wore before she made a comment about how lucky Bo was that she was pretty. She sighed. She really had walked into that. Well, they had been spoiling for a fight in Rome, looks like they were going to get one.

"I will wager any amount on any challenge." She replied haughtily.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Maybe it was the dress. Bo was dressed like a proper Roman woman, it stood to reason that she would end up as arrogant as one. At least Kenzi was safely at the Villa with Mirja and Toby. Tamsin caught movement at the corner of her eye, the casual boast had attracted their host, Marcus Crassus. Great. Tamsin tried all night to stay out of his radar and here was Bo shining a light on her. She sighed. At least it couldn't get worse.

"The games tomorrow, the final matches are _munera sine missione_ , I'm sure good Sextus would be happy to give up his position for a ladies wager." Crassus looked to Sextus who didn't look the remotest bit happy. "Obviously the agreed price would still be honored." He nodded at Sextus for his agreement.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Or perhaps it could.

Knowing he was getting his gold without any chance of losing his fighters improved his mood greatly, Sextus agreed happily. "I don't know if the crowd will be as amused as you Crassus, they expect to see proper contest." He laughed loudly.

"My squad are brave, noble, fierce and loyal. I would trust any of them with my life." She spoke proudly, the Valkyries stood noticeably taller. "I assure you, your people will never forget the day." Bo fired back at him.

Crassus handed Bo another glass of wine. "One way or another, I am sure they wont." He was still leering at her, Bo was running on fumes by now, if he started on Tamsin, she wasn't sure she could charm him again.

"I was going to ask you to attend the games tomorrow as my guest, now it looks like you are unable to refuse. I took the liberty of having my slaves send over a few garments to befit a woman of your status in Rome. Do not be concerned about your safety, should your women warriors fall tomorrow..." He smirked. "I will see you well attended." His gaze dropped to her cleavage. "Very well attended."

Tamsin growled making his eyes fly from Bo's breast to Tamsin snarl.

"Your slave oversteps." He warned Tamsin.

"I am no slave Roman." Tamsin snapped facing off to him.

Bo was about to do something drastic when one of the more diplomatic Romans spoke up. "It would seem the barbarian women may not be able to wait for tomorrow."

There was laughter all around, somewhat defusing the situation. Crassus wife Tertulla, apparently tired from all the attention this strange foreign woman was getting from her husband, and somewhat overly imbibed with the wine stumbled forward. "You cant seriously be thinking about letting these creatures into the games? It's an insult to the Gods. They require proper sport, not mindless slaughter." She looked Bo up and down dismissively.

Bo smiled at her. "I assure you, your gladiators will be allowed to fight back before they are slaughtered, I'm sure your Gods will be fine."

Tertulla's face darkened and Bo was certain the fights might start earlier than advertised. Thankfully Crassus fearing a scene from his wife stepped in. "Perhaps we should allow our guest to retire, I'm sure her warriors will want some time to prepare for tomorrow?"

Bo nodded, glad of the reprieve. "They would. Thank you."

"Excellent. I will send my people over tomorrow to collect you."

Arun stepped forward. "Ysabeau, don't forget tomorrows date, we have our own rituals. We will be unable to attend the morning games."

Bo looked at her confused but went along with it. "I had forgotten, thank you Arun. So, is that OK? Can we just come for the afternoon?"

"Absolutely. No one of any caliber attends before the noon passing. I will send my people to see you arrive safely and on time." He dropped a kiss on her hand and left them to leave.

Bo was almost out the front door when a voice called her name. The cackling woman. What was her name? Patchouli? Petunia? Damn she was so hungry. She turned to her and smiled. "Yes?"

She looked at Tamsin as though she was going to jump on her. "I know you claim she can fight as a gladiator, but between you and I..." She leaned in to Bo's ear and whispered. "Does she fuck like a gladiator?"

Bo's hunger was raging out of her control, she couldn't help the momentary flash of blue in her eyes as she purred. "No. She fucks like a champion."

The woman stumbled back, wondering if she should perhaps move on to water for the remainder of the evening.

*/*/*/

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Kenzi asked Mirja. Much to the slaves confusion, they had taken to speaking in English. Kenzi had tried to persuade Amira to go to bed and get some rest, but she insisted on staying. Kenzi had spent the first half of the evening asking Amira about her life and the life of Rome in general. Both fascinated and disgusted with what she heard, Mirja could see that the feisty Russian would have to be watched like a hawk in the coming days in case she really did start the slave revolts early. She made a mental note to bring it up with Tamsin.

Amira was still clearly terrified of the strange blondes and kept all her interactions to the small, pregnant woman instead. When Kenzi had asked her about her master, Crassus, the fear that came off of her was palpable. She gave stock answers that said little and answered less. When Kenzi finally got her to open up about why she was so frightened the girl told them that she had been whipped for laughing one day. That Crassus wife claimed she laughed at her and had one of the senior slaves punish her. She told Kenzi that Crassus wife disliked her as Crassus himself favored her. Kenzi was almost scared to ask what she meant by favored, in the end she just nodded, certain she already knew the answer.

"Let me tell you Mirja, this time traveling isn't nearly as much fun as the movies make it out to be."

Mirja smiled. "They rarely are Kenzi."

There was bustling from the street outside near the door. Mirja jumped to her feet, sword drawn. She pushed Kenzi behind her and waited for the door to open. When she saw the 4 blondes and Bo she checked for bleeding. Satisfied that there was no danger, she put her sword away and allowed Kenzi to walk forward.

"Are you OK? You don't look so good Bo bear."

"I'll be OK Kenz, I just need to, um, I just.." Bo trailed off.

"What happened?" Mirja asked them.

"Bo was charming the whole room to keep our cover. She's all out of Succubus Mojo."

Kenzi looked around the open plan villa. "Shit." She sighed.

"Plus she bragged about how awesome we are, so tomorrow we are going to the arena to fight for our lives while Rome cheers."

"More shit."

Amira was hovering around them. "Domina do you need a medicus?"

"Someone want to explain this?" Thoma chuckled. She gently took the slaves arm and pulled her away. "Ysabeau is a priestess, that requires sexual satisfaction to keep her path to the Gods open."

Kenzi looked on in horror. "Jesus Thoma, she's like 14, she doesn't need to know that!"

"She's in Rome, that will make more sense to her than anything you can come up with to hide what's about to happen." Arun laughed.

"Domina, let me get you one of the slaves!" Amira jumped up, clearly ready to go and get one.

Bo frowned at her, confused. "I don't need a slave, I have Tamsin."

Amira looked at Tamsin, then back to Bo. "But surely, she can not satisfy your Gods?" She questioned.

"For the love of all things I beg you not to open your mouth and respond." Kenzi held her hand up and pleaded with Tamsin.

Tamsin smirked, winked at the little slave girl and walked away with Bo.

Before Amira could say anything else, Kenzi took her arm and led her away. "We have a big day tomorrow, you need to sleep."

"But what if you need anything?"

Kenzi switched to English. "Oh honey all I need now is to fall asleep before I hear things I just don't want to hear." She smiled at Amira and in her native language answered her. "I promise I will call. Sleep now. Big things tomorrow."

Amira smiled at her and went to her room.

Kenzi sighed and prayed for sleep to come as quickly as possible.

*/*/*/

"You want to tell Kenzi it's safe to take her hands off her ears now?" Bo laughed from her place between Tamsin's thighs.

Tamsin laughed quietly. "Are you sure it's safe? You were pretty drained. I don't think I've ever seen you that low on juice."

Bo crawled up the pale flesh underneath her. She placed a series of kisses across Tamsin's skin as she settled. What the hell were they going to do. Bo was so excited at the prospect of coming to Rome. Now here they were, about to send the Valkyries into death matches with gladiators while she dodged the amorous advances of one of the most infamous men in history who incidentally probably wanted her lover dead. But more importantly, while no one had outright said anything, there was absolutely no way out of here. "I'm scared Tamsin."

Tamsin sighed and pulled her lover close. "So am I Bo."

Bo scrunched her eyes closed as tightly as she could to stop the tears rolling down. They were at the mercy of the unknown now. Hades was going to come for her at some point. Which was terrifying as it meant that he had won Valhalla, which probably meant that Freya would be dead. Which means that if they survived their time in Rome, Tamsin would have an automatic death sentence hovering over her when they returned, either from her father or from Svadra. Perhaps that was how Hades planned to use her. By holding Tamsin's life over her head. Tamsin wouldn't want to live with that, which means Bo would be condemning her to death. Kenzi was going to give birth any minute and the child wouldn't survive. Which meant that Kenzi probably wouldn't survive. What had she been thinking bringing along a pregnant woman?

Tears made their way past the lashes and rolled freely down Bo's cheeks.

*/*/*/


	12. Welcome To The Jungle

**A/N Thanks as always to my favourite Yankee,Radar7189, for the amusement and encouragement.**

 **Val-snix – Thank you, here it is seeing as you asked so nicely :)**

 **RskarFr – Merci ma cherie :) Bo est aussi une tete d'air. Vous ette en bonne compagnie!**

 **Sackoftits – yeah it just keeps piling on, so have some fun at the gladiator fights :)**

 **Alexis – My darling pikkewyn. Don't worry, Freya is actually such a bad ass that she doesn't need to show it. But she will. Oh yeah. And pics of what? Did I go somewhere that i don't remember going. That happens a lot as you know. Please remind me and I will find some photographic evidence!**

 ***/*/*/**

 **Chapter 12 – Welcome To The Jungle**

 _Welcome to the jungle,  
watch it bring you to your knees  
I wanna watch you bleed – Guns n Roses_

 _*/*/*/_

"Alright Shorty, what's on your mind?" Tamsin asked as they wandered around the market.

"What makes you think anything is?" Kenzi replied as she lifted up a gourd from a market stand.

Tamsin grabbed the gourd putting it back. She took Kenzi by the shoulders and stopped her from looking away. "I hate shopping. You would never have asked me to take you shopping when you have the discount dolly around. In fact, you seemed keen that she didn't join us. So what gives?"

"Maybe it's payback for making me wear these sandals."

Tamsin laughed. "Spill it or I'll tell you what you ate this morning."

Kenzi sidled up to the Valkyrie and put her arm around her waist, curling into her when Tamsin draped her arm over Kenzi's shoulders. She looked around as they continued to walk in the market, marveling at everything. "Tamsin what happens when you die?"

Tamsin smirked. "I'm not gonna die today Kenz."

"I know, I know. But, in say a few thousand years when I'm fed up with you, and you die, what happens?"

"There's another place, behind the halls of Valhalla, that's the realm where the fallen warriors go. It's heaven for warriors if you like. When a warrior fell in battle, his spirit was taken to Valhalla where he would spend eternity drinking, carousing, fighting, everything you can imagine a heaven for hard core warriors would be. If we die serving Valhalla, we go there."

"What if you got hit by a bus?"

Tamsin shook her head. "You're still assumed to be in service, we serve Valhalla, we have done for eons. That's where we go."

Kenzi nodded as she picked random things up and looked at them, occasionally haggling for the fun of it. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not bad, per se. But we're Valkyries. We live to fight, to stand with the most noble of warriors. In theory, putting us in warrior heaven sounds great, but it's kinda like retiring. I mean yeah you can fight, but you can't kill, you can't die. There's no risk, no way to get that rush that we live for. I think when we've lived a full and satisfying life it might be OK. But none of us want to hurry toward it." She laughed. "Some of my squadron are there. It's why you don't see them all when you visit. We lose access to the halls. We can petition Freya to come back to visit, but it rarely happens, it makes it hard to settle if you keep coming back. They are allowed to come when one of us calls, but again, you can't just use a Valkyrie cry without reason. I couldn't call them to visit the Dal. Again." She smirked.

Kenzi started laughing, startling the man that was trying to persuade her to buy some caged bird he was holding. "Did you get into trouble with your mom for that?"

Tamsin held her thumb and forefinger apart slightly. "Sorry about not telling you. It really didn't come up."

"It's probably as well, I'm sure both me and Bo would have had a breakdown if we knew in advance. That said, Bo is so totally pissed at you. So, if you go to warrior heaven, what about all the people that love you, I mean, I doubt I'm gonna die in battle, I'm more of a hit and run kinda girl." Kenzi mimicked some kind of sliding missile type ninja move.

"There are loads of afterlife realms, you go where deserve to be. The good ones, are all similar to Valhalla. Heaven, Elysian Fields, Nirvana, Shambala. Some are reborn, either immediately or later, there are some that are not pleasant, the Judeo Hell, the Underworld, some weird Aztec dimensions. If you end up in a Hell dimension, you can petition for another chance, be born over and over, each time climbing up the karmic ladder from cockroach to rabbit to slave and so on until you clean your slate. It's kind of a big subject shorty, how about you get to the point."

"Where do you think Hale is?" Kenzi whispered.

Tamsin stopped walking and sighed. "Ah, of course. I don't know. I would imagine it was somewhere nice, he was a good man, died protecting the woman he loved. Where ever he is, I can pretty much guarantee he is happy. Thing is Kenz, when anyone dies, it's not about the ones they leave behind. We have to grieve and suffer, they're past all of that. Hale isn't missing you. He still loves you, but dying removes ties from this world. If however his happiness is so tied to you that he cant find peace, when you die, you will go where he is if that's what you want. It doesn't happen as often as you think."

Kenzi picked up at this. "Really? But what if my happiness depend on being with someone else." She looked away blushing slightly.

Tamsin laughed. "Thing is Kenzi, my happiness would never be complete without Bo and you. Bo's happiness would never be complete without you, so in theory, as I'm the most important, I die, I go to Valhalla, which means when Bo dies, she comes to Valhalla, which means there are two of us there that want you, so you come to Valhalla and if Hale hasn't been able to move on, then he gets a transfer as well. The spirit world is all kinds of complicated." Tamsin ruffled her head. "Is that it? That's what was bothering you?"

Kenzi smiled. "My freakin hormones are so out of whack. One of Lauren's books said that happens in the run up to the birth. I really don't want to give birth here. Call me chicken but I want to do this under total sensory knockout with back up drugs. Oh my God, do you have any kids?" Kenzi spun her around in shock.

Tamsin burst out laughing. She had to lean against a wall to get her breathing under control. "Jesus, where does your mind get these ideas? No fucktard, no kids. I've never really been the maternal settling down kind of girl."

Kenzi opened her mouth and found Tamsin's hand over it. "Don't. I'm stressed enough that you're about to bring a child into our lives, I think I can wait to find out if Bo wants to add to that."

Kenzi's eyes were shining in mirth as they looked over Tamsin's hand.

"Bo told me about your conversation. You don't need to be useful. Bo isn't the only one in your debt. If you hadn't raised me from my last rebirth I wouldn't be who I am. Bo fell in love me with because I am what you made me. There aren't enough kitchen gadgets in the world to make that up to you shorty." She ruffled Kenzi's hair when the girl flung her arms around her.

Kenzi wiped her hand over her eyes. "Damn hormones, I swear it feels like I'm on one of those fairground rides half the time." She laughed. "So you ready for the big fight?"

Tamsin grinned. "Oh hell yeah! I mean I know we're kinda fucked right now and God knows what's going on back home, but gladiators!" She squealed.

Kenzi shook her head, laughing at Tamsin's enthusiasm. "I feel bad about watching gladiators, but how many people can say they did that?"

"Actually." Tamsin smirked. "Nearly everyone I know. But don't feel bad. These people are all long dead, you're just watching an interactive video of their lives."

"Dude. That's kind of intense." Kenzi looked around at the people in the market. "They really are all dead aren't they. It still sucks that Bo gets to be all lady Roman and I'm stuck in Jesus boots and a linen sack. You know she is at the villa getting all dolled up, hair, clothes, makeup. I think I would have make a great Roman noblewoman. I mean, so long as I didn't open my mouth right?" She smiled.

"Did you know that Roman women dealt with pubic hair by plucking it out. Giant iron tweasers pulling your pubes out, can you imagine?"

"Ewww, why would you tell me that?"

Tamsin chuckled. "Cause that's what Bo's helpers are gonna try and do to her."

Kenzi giggled in response. "See now that's karma! Let's get back, I think I want to be there when they suggest doing that to her."

Tamsin put her arm over Kenzi's shoulder and started leading her back to the villa. As soon as they started walking away, a loud masculine voice shouted over the market place. Tamsin looked to the side and saw a group of Roman soldiers dragging a young woman who had already been knocked around judging by her bruises. She was crying and begging as the orator continued yelling and finally a large wooden cross was brought out by the guards.

"Tamsin what are they doing?" Kenzi pulled away and walked back.

"Shit." Tamsin looked around for a way out. "Kenzi, we need to leave. C'mon, let's go." She grabbed Kenzi's arm and started to move out of the market before anyone noticed the commotion. When the crying woman was lay down on the cross, it was clear what was going on.

"Tamsin we can't let them do that. You can't do that. Hey! Hey, Asshat." Kenzi yelled, too distracted to realize she was speaking in English.

The crowd turned to see what the noise was. Tamsin grabbed Kenzi by the shoulders until she saw the ice blue eyes looking at her. She darkened her face slightly and commanded her to sleep. Tamsin caught her as she fell and carried her in her arms. "Apologies, the heat is not good for her condition." She turned the sleeping girl in her arms to show the baby. When everyone turned away, satisfied there was nothing else to see, she hurried back to the villa, holding Kenzi tightly to her. There was a repetitive hammering behind her followed by the screams of the poor girl and the cheers of the crowd. She covered Kenzi's ear with her hand as best she could, kissing the top of her head. "Forgive me." She sped up as much as she could to get Kenzi into the safety of the villa.

*/*/*/

"They did not design these things for comfort did they?" Bo grunted as Thoma pulled the fabric tighter around her breasts to push them to more prominence in the layered fabric. "You're very good at this, not like they came with instructions." She stood with her arms out while Thoma tied it off and 3 slaves messed around with her hair and various pieces of jewelry.

Thoma grinned at her. "I took enough of them off back in the day, seems easy enough to reverse the process. Just don't ask me to braid your hair."

Bo started laughing. "Jesus, I'm gonna melt in this heat with all this on."

"You're sitting with Crassus, he'll have slaves waving the palm fronds about to keep you cool. The pulvina is in the shade and he'll have water and wine in abundance." Mirja moved from her seat to let one of the slave girls get closer to Bo. "You need to keep an eye on Kenzi. She isn't dealing with the slaves very well. If she looks like she's getting agitated, talk to her in English and do not hesitate to have me bring her back here. She listens to you Ysabeau, you may have to be firmer with her than you usually are."

"I will. And thank you for staying with us while the others fight. I know that probably sucks for you."

Mirja blushed. "It's OK. I don't fight as well as they do, I know that. But I am the best chance to get you out if we needed to leave in a hurry. Tamsin knows this. She didn't ask me to stay with you because I can't fight. She asked me to stay because I can keep you alive. She honors me. You and Kenzi are her world."

Bo turned her mega watt smile to the smallest of the Valkyries, leaning over to place her hand on Mirja's. "Thank you. But don't worry about Kenzi, she knows to keep her mouth closed and not say anything."

The front door to the villa swung open and Tamsin hurried in with a still sleeping Kenzi. Sigjold jumped up, looking outside for any sign of trouble before she shut the door. "What happened?"

"Oh my God, Kenzi, is she hurt?" Bo leaped up, scattering the hair and make up crew.

"She's fine. We stumbled upon a crucifixion, she tried to stop it, I knocked her out. She'll come around in a few."

"Shit. Did you attract attention?" Mirja asked as she took Kenzi from Tamsin's arms and lay her down on one of the couches.

"Amira, can you get her some water please?" Tamsin addressed the slave girl who was looking at Kenzi in worry. She nodded and ran off.

Bo knelt down next to the sleeping Russian, gently moving her hair back. She grabbed a bowl of water from the side, soaked a cloth in it and held it against Kenzi's neck. She looked over at Mirja and rolled her eyes. "Maybe she should stay here. I don't think we took her emotional state into account."

"I wanna come. Don't leave me here. I'm sorry BoBo, I can keep my mouth closed. I wanna see our squad kick those pompous Roman asses Valkyrie style." Kenzi mumbled as she came around. "What happened? Did I faint? Oh God, that girl.." She sat upright quickly and felt the world moving.

"Hey, take it easy." Tamsin put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Yes you fainted, you caused enough of a scene that the girl made a run for it. She's probably half way to France by now." Tamsin smiled.

Kenzi tilted her head. "That's not true is it Blondie." She asked sadly.

Poor Tamsin's face fell and she dropped her eyes. "No. No it's not true. I'm sorry Kenzi."

Kenzi nodded. "It's OK. I'm sorry I nearly got us in trouble. They're already dead right? Just need to think of it like a movie."

Bo leaned over and hugged her tightly, undoing all the work that Thoma had done on making her dress fit.

*/*/*/

Bo couldn't decide if she felt ridiculous or royal. Crassus sent over two litters with half a dozen buff slaves on each one. Tamsin had given her the same speech she had given Kenzi. These people were already dead, they were watching a rerun, but they can not interfere. Especially while their own position was so precarious. They had discussed their predicament at length while Bo finished getting ready for the games. The frightening fact was, they could do absolutely nothing but wait. They agreed to stay within sight of each other in case the opportunity to leave presented itself. Other than that, they could just try to fit in.

She looked to the side of the litter at the Valkyries walking beside her. They attracted a great deal of attention as they passed by. Taller than most of the Romans, especially the women, almost white haired and resplendent in their silver and leather scaled armor, they were a fearsome sight for the Romans. Everyone they passed was hawking something for the games as great swathes of people made their way to the arena for the late afternoon games. The highlight. The death matches between the most well known of gladiators. Tamsin had told her that most gladiator matches didn't result in death. Only the most wealthy of patrons could afford to pay a gladiators price to the Lanista if he died in the arena. The Sine Missione fights however were always to the death, no matter how well a gladiator had fought. This is what they were heading into.

Thoma had explained to her earlier why they didn't go to the earlier showing. When she explained about the public executions and the wild animals, Bo was certain she turned green. She had to make a concerted effort to control her breathing, throwing up when you never knew what you were going to be able to eat next was not a good idea.

As they got closer to the entrance, Bo started to fidget again. Tamsin frowned at her and leaned toward the litter. "You OK there?"

Bo sighed. "Actually I'm a little sore." She looked in the direction of her lap.

Tamsin shrugged at her. "I wasn't that rough last night."

"Not you." Bo looked around before whispering in English. "They tried to pluck me, you know, down there." She looked at her lap again.

Tamsin chuckled. "You don't say."

"Yes! I was at the waxer before we left, but they tried pulling the rest of it out."

"The Empire never got as far as Brazil sadly." Tamsin was still trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny, you should try having that done." Bo shot her a look.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen. You will never convince me that kneeling with my ass in the air while some 17 year old grad drop out covers my asshole in wax before ripping it off is a good idea." Tamsin shivered in horror.

Kenzi looked over from her litter holding up a large bunch of grapes, biting them off one at a time while she glared at them. "You two have the most disgusting conversations ever. Stop talking, I'm finally eating something I recognize, don't put me off my food."

"Looks like we're here. Alright, children, playtime starts now." Bo took Sigjold's hand and stepped down from the litter ready to head in.

*/*/*/

Bo settled herself into the pulvina with Crassus and his wife Tertulla. She looked around to see who else was there. Sextus and his wife Claudia. That horse faced woman that Bo could never remember her name, Petrified? Petulant? The young Captain that Bo had charmed in the hill side and Kenzi. They were the last to arrive, Bo was certain they had been the topic of conversation up to the that point. They had also been there for most of the games based on the color in their faces from the wine.

The Valkyries were waiting for Bo and Kenzi to be seated comfortably before they moved downstairs to the entrance the Gladiators would use. Bo was starting to have second thoughts about sending Tamsin and the others into a fight for their lives. Tamsin had pressed several times about how they should treat this like a movie viewing, but neither she or Kenzi were able to be that cold. She didn't want to see anyone killed, these men, these gladiators were clearly here against their will, no matter how much they played up to the crowd about their prowess as warriors, they were still slaves and the injustice of that sat like a stone in Bo's stomach.

But if it came to a choice between any of the blondes and them, that stone moved from her stomach to her heart, hardening her to any one other than her family. The last few weeks had seen her becoming much closer with Tamsin's squadron. Thoma with her staunch practicality, Arun with her infectious laughter at all things. Mirja's determination to overcome any odds to stand proudly with her sisters and Sigjold, the closest to Tamsin outside of Kenzi and herself. She would see Rome burn to a cinder before she would see one blonde hair torn. As the squadron made their way out of the box she stood up. "Valkyries." Four blonde heads turned to look at her. She met their gazes with a look of determination. "Kill them all." She was surprised to find that she meant it. As one, the Valkyries tapped their right hands over their chest and left to fight.

When the curtain closed behind them, Bo sat back to watch the match. It was already evening and the light was fading. Dozens of torches were lit around the stadium. Bo was curious as to how small it was. Sigjold had told her as they rode up that the Colosseum was yet to be built and most games were held in smaller more intimate surroundings like this. The mass slaughter was about fifty years off.

"I had thought all five of your warriors would be fighting tonight?" Crassus leaned over ordering a slave to fill Bo's wine up.

Bo smiled at Mirja, standing at the back of the boxed off area, Toby sitting ramrod straight at her side. "They would never leave us unprotected."

Crassus laughed. "I see, so this one won the dice toss as to who would stay?"

"No." Bo smirked at him. "No, she lost."

Crassus had no idea what to say to that. His wife tapped his shoulder and pointed to the ground. The lights were all set ablaze and the stage was ready for battle. Crassus took a sip of wine to clear his throat and stood ready to introduce the final matches.

*/*/*/

Tamsin tried to tune out the yelling and screaming. She definitely tried to tune out the more ribald comments. She heard Crassus start the long winded speech about offering blood to the Gods, glory of Rome, yadda yadda yadda. Then something about honored visitors. More blood.

"Wait a minute, did that cocksucker just call us Amazons?" Thoma turned to look at the others in disbelief. "He just called us Amazons! That's just offensive."

"Is it me or does that look like an awful lot of guys coming through that tunnel?" Sigjold asked.

Tamsin looked as what looked like a non stop line of large muscly men came through the gates to face them. She smiled. "You think Crassus wants to make sure we don't get out of this?"

"You can blame your girlfriend for that." Arun nudged Tamsin's shoulder and laughed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, she had brought her rune sword out earlier when no one was watching and now held the beautiful golden sword ready for a fight.

"He just called us unnatural? Honestly for a race of people that make such a big deal about their manners, they're very judgmental." Thoma spoke up again.

The Valkyries continued to tease each other, drowning out the noise of the crowd and the repetitive droning of a Roman with far too inflated an opinion of himself.

Suddenly Thoma let out a gasp. "They have a Retiarius! I wanted to be one of those so badly."

The others looked at her.

"What? You never wanted to be a gladiator."

"I never wanted to wave a knitted rope in the air." Tamsin mocked her.

"Hey, the net fighters were vastly underestimated." She shot back.

"Sure, I mean it would be really handy if you wanted to catch your lunch while the real gladiators fought." Sigjold shouted over.

"And when you realized you were half naked and waving a knife and fork around about to fight a real gladiator you could use the net to climb out of the arena and run away." Arun offered making Tamsin burst out laughing.

"You all suck."

"Here fishy fishy fishy." Tamsin started taunting her.

"I will end you myself before they finish the speeches." Thoma waved her sword in Tamsin's direction, rolling her eyes when the blonde blew her a kiss. "Fuck you." Thoma gave up and started laughing.

"Fuck me running is he going to talk all damn night?" Sigjold sighed.

The crowd suddenly roared to life and the heavily armed men walked forward.

The Retiarius started to swing his net around toward the back. "I'm gonna fight him last, to prove a point." Thoma said as she faced off against a giant in heavy armor.

Tamsin couldn't help it. She took out the dagger that she kept in her belt and flung it at the net swinging man, killing him instantly as his net dropped flaccidly over his crumpled body. "Oops, mea culpa Thoma."

"OK that was just plain rude." Thoma caught the sword arm of the behemoth she faced, head butted him and plunged her sword into his neck. "Honestly I feel like I'm surrounded by fucking savages sometimes."

To the confusion of all present, the four blondes dived into the fight laughing.

*/*/*/

The Captain of the guard, Decimus, had barely taken his eyes of Bo since they arrived, obviously still in a haze from his first meeting with her. He leaned over toward her and asked. "That is an impressive beast. Did you name him for a great warrior from your lands?"

Kenzi started chuckling. "Yes, he was named for a great uncle of mine, Tobias of the Rapid Growth. He was a most impressive man."

Mirja coughed to cover her obvious amusement. Bo interrupted before Kenzi got carried away with her story telling and got them kicked out. "Decimus, that seems to be an awful lot of men coming out of the other gate?"

The Captain looked smug all of a sudden making Bo nervous. "Crassus is explaining now I believe."

She stopped paying attention to him and listened to Crassus announcing the match. The crowd had finally quieted down after their initial jeering and discontent at seeing female fighters.

"Despite their beautiful veneer, I am told these Amazon women are most deadly and should not be underestimated. To protect the valiant fighters of Rome we have taken no chances and these savage and unnatural women will each face not one, but three mighty gladiators to the death."

The crowd erupted at what they assumed to be an impending slaughter.

Bo was doing her best to school her features into disinterest. That slimy bastard had every intention of annihilating her Valkyries for probably no other reason that they were female. She was going to enjoy the look on his face when this was finished. Knowing Tamsin, that wouldn't be long. Kenzi scooted up next to her and they watched as Crassus announced the fights beginning.

"Apologies." He addressed Bo. "You were so proud of your fighters abilities, I wanted to surprise you with the gift of a challenge so that you might properly celebrate their victory." He smiled but it was clear to Kenzi, Bo and Mirja that he assumed there would be four dead Amazons in the arena tonight.

Bo smiled right back at him. "Then your Gods will be three times as pleased tonight."

He smirked. "Let us hope so."

Tamsin chose that moment to hurl a dagger into a half naked man at the back dropping him instantly in a spurt of blood.

"Well look at that, I believe one of them just smiled." Kenzi pointed to the sand, enjoying Crassus' frown.

"Damn, look at that huge fucker! Look at those scars! That's one scary bastard." Kenzi pointed to the gladiator fighting with Arun.

"Never fear the one with scars, fear the one without." Mirja offered wisely causing even Crassus to nod in agreement.

*/*/*/

Arun was standing toe to toe with the largest man she had ever seen. He was 7 foot if he was an inch. He wore very little armor, probably as it would slow him down even further. You don't tend to be light on your feet when you are 7 foot and about 400 pounds. His body was riddled with scars indicating he had been fighting for a very long time and the fact that he was still alive meant he was probably very good at it. Thankfully the others had slimmed down the numbers quickly and efficiently so she wasn't fending off attacks from any one else.

Sigjold watched the giant beating down on Arun and decided to give her a hand so she could join the fun. "Tamsin, need a lift and a blade." She yelled as she ran forward.

Tamsin stopped toying with her target. She twisted around, kicking against the back of his legs, and dropping him to the floor. "Sorry, just need a second." She said as he tried to get back to his feet quickly. Tamsin threw her rune sword up in the air before linking her hands together just as Sigjold reached her. She pushed up as hard as she could when Sig's foot touched her hands, catapulting her upward. Sigjold grabbed the rune sword and brought both blades down cross ways to decapitate Arun's Giant foe.

"I had that under control you know." Arun frowned at Sigjold who saluted her in response.

Tamsin's opponent had got back on his feet and grinned upon seeing her without a weapon. "You lost your sword bitch." He spat at her.

She turned her head in disgust. "And you lost your oral hygiene tips scroll."

"Whore. You need to learn your place." He brought his sword down with brute strength.

Tamsin grabbed her shield off of her back and used it to block the swing and push him backwards. "You know, if your cock was as big as your mouth, I might consider that." She brought the sheild around slamming it against his throat, crushing his windpipe. "But I think my place is pretty clear, douche bag." She caught her rune sword that Sigjold had thrown back at her and put him out of his misery.

When she looked up, she saw Thoma thrusting her blade into the last of the gladiators. Taking a deep breath now the fight was over, she scanned the sands and realized that between the four of them, they had taken out 12 gladiators, all of whom were at least twice the size of any of the blondes, in under a few minutes. There was absolute silence among the arena crowds until a small high pitched scream cut through the still and silent night air.

"Yeah bitches! Pwned like a boss!"


	13. Drowning

**A/N Thank you to all for you feedback. Writing the next chapter now, will thank more then. Am currently being hassled to post this by my stalker friend ;)**

 **Chapter 13 - Drowning**

 _Soaked to the skin, cling like ivy,  
can't let you go, she says.  
Hold me now, keep me alive. - All About Eve_

 _*/*/*/_

Thoma walked through the door first, she saw the slave girl, Amira, calmly waiting for them and assumed there was no threat inside. To be certain, she wandered around the large villa looking for anything out of place. When she was satisfied, she nodded to Arun who led the others inside. Still pumped from their fight earlier, the blondes were replaying their fights and mocking each other. It was a cacophony of noise, made worse by Kenzi's enthusiastic encouragement of both the replays and the taunting.

"I had to tell Crassus that she got carried away and shouted a blessing to our Gods." Mirja laughed as she explained what happened after Kenzi's rambunctious cry.

Thoma ruffled Kenzi's hair affectionately as she walked past her. "It got the crowd yelling that's for sure. Glad you dropped to English, not sure how to translate _'pwned like a boss'_ to ancient Greek." She laughed.

"Man, I couldn't help it, he was being such a scumbag. I think Bo hit him with too much of her succubus grooves. But message received me thinks!" She high five'd Arun walking past.

"Unlikely. Crassus was notorious for getting what he wanted. No matter the cost. He was perhaps one of the most disliked people in Rome because of that." Mirja brought the celebration down a notch. "I think we should leave. We have no idea how to get back home. If we find somewhere quieter at least we can concentrate on that rather than trying to avoid Crassus and his infatuation. I really don't want to face the entire Roman empire with a pregnant woman and a puppy."

Toby seemed to agree, letting out a few sharp barks that made Amira jump and Tamsin laugh. She grabbed the puppy's face playing with him. "Agreed. Toying with Crassus is never gonna end well. Clean up and head out?"

"You mean give up the villa? You do know I'm pregnant right? If you think me traipsing around the countryside like a shorter, but just as stylish, Xena is a good idea, please rethink."

"Tamsin's right Kenzi, we cant stay here, Crassus is too nosy and even if he weren't, too much is happening at this period in time, we really can't be involved." Mirja spoke up.

"Alright, well in that case I'm gonna make the most of the giant bath tub, get some of this gore off." Tamsin looked at her armor in disgust as she walked off.

"Seeing as I spent the evening standing around doing nothing, I'll go get some supplies to tide us over till we get somewhere populated." Mirja started to walk out when Kenzi had the idea of joining her.

"Is that a good idea?" Bo looked worried.

"C'mon. I cant sit around here waiting, I feel like super antsy at the moment. Like my Flight or Flight reflexes are about to kick in."

"Fight or flight shorty." Tamsin laughed.

"Nope, flight or flight, no way am I fighting anything like this. I'm all about the running away mamasita."

"I'll look after her Bo, I promise." Mirja offered, holding back a smile as Kenzi leaned into her giving Bo her version of an innocent look.

"Fine. But no getting involved. And don't be all night."

"OK mom." Kenzi saluted as she and Mirja walked off laughing.

When the door closed behind them, Bo went to her bedroom to get ready for their late night escape. When she had everything she would need she redressed in her simple linen outfit and wandered over to the bathroom to catch up with Tamsin. As she walked around the corner, she found Amira standing outside looking nervous. She moved past her into the baths and stopped in her tracks as four naked blondes were cleaning up in the giant tub.

Bo's mouth was instantly dry. She looked to her smirking lover and hoped to God her eyes didn't give her away. Based on Tamsin's laughter, she assumed they just did.

"Don't even think about it. There isn't enough money in the world to pay Kenzi's therapy bills if she comes back to that."

"Oh I don't know." Arun smirked. "I have some money put aside for a rainy day. Thoma?"

As the others laughed at, Bo got her eyes under control and smiled at that the idea of Kenzi in therapy.

"Besides, I would have thought you were till sore from your plucking earlier." Tamsin teased her to another round of laughter.

Bo sat down on the nearby chair and crossed her arms. "Careful Blondie, or I'll tell your little friends about that time you dyed yours red, cut it into a heart shape and told me you were my valentine card."

Tamsin stood up aghast. "I did no such thing!" She looked at Bo in horror as the other three were howling.

"Really Tamsin, who are they likely to believe? Hmmm? In fact, you can still see the outline of the heart if you look properly."

Three pairs of eyes dropped down to Tamsin's crotch. She covered herself up automatically making them laugh even harder.

"That's just playing dirty Bo." Tamsin growled at her.

"When in Rome TamTam." Bo replied sarcastically.

They were about to get into a verbal altercation much to everyone's amusement when they heard the main door fly open and Mirja call out in a panic that they were leaving now.

Bo rushed out to see what was going on followed by four wet, naked blondes. Kenzi opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly screamed out and fell into Mirja's arms.

"Kenzi!" Bo ran over to her. "Kenzi, what's going on?" She held Kenzi's face hoping to focus her.

"Oh god Bo, I'm having a baby." Kenzi grunted out.

Tamsin laughed. "Ya think? What did you think the last 7 months were about? Gas?"

"No fucktard. I mean I'm having a baby. Like now." Kenzi grunted through another contraction.

Tamsin looked at Mirja in horror.

"Oh it gets better. You won't believe who I just saw. We really need to leave."

*/*/*/

When the other Valkyries had been restrained along with Freya, Svadra granted entry to five robed priests of Hades. They stood in the grounds of Valhalla, chanting in a circle around a large fire. As the repetitive chants became louder and louder, Svadra appeared carrying a small child in her arms. The child lay still, presumably drugged with the same smoke used on all the other Valkyries. Sanla watched curiously as Svadra carried the child to the priests and handed it over. Her eyes widened in horror, both as the child was thrown into the flames and from the lack of reaction from Svadra. The smell from the flames threatened to empty her stomach but before she could walk away, the flames began to form an opening around the burning body. Slowly, a shape began clawing through the fire until a grimacing specter, flesh cracked and boiling made it's way into the realms of Valhalla. With a last roar, the creature stood on barely shaking legs, growling and hissing as the flesh repaired into that of a tall, naked man. His hair grew out even as his scalp was still forming new skin. When he looked as any other man, he snapped his fingers and muttered, his armor forming perfectly around his new body, he turned to Svadra and smiled.

"You have done very well. Time to teach your sisters the true meaning of strength. Bring them to me, five at a time, those that choose to serve in my new army will be freed, those that choose poorly, will pay with their lives."

Svadra nodded. "My lord, many can be reborn."

Hades smiled and Sanla felt her insides turn to ice. "Valhalla is mine now, if the Valkyries do not serve me, they do not serve Valhalla, if they die, they will never see the land of the heroes."

"But that's..." Sanla exclaimed before she had a chance to censor herself.

"You think that cruel?" Hades turned his eyes to her, leaving her frozen to the spot, unable to form the words in her throat. "You understand, there will always be those that fight change. A few must die so that all may live free."

Sanla was using every trick at her disposal to fight the rolling terror that sat in her stomach, threatening to choke her. She looked into the eyes of the would be ruler of Valhalla and knew that Svadra had made a terrible mistake aligning with this monster and that she had made a worse one by aligning with Svadra.

"Of course my Lord." She saluted him with her hand on her chest. "I will oversee the first ones." She backed away slowly.

Hades turned to the roaring fire that was slowly turning out demons, malformed once humans with wretched disfigurements. As the sacrificial body burned away to ash, another of the creatures climbed through. Soon there were a dozen of them, with no sign of the poor child remaining.

"Open the main portal, my entire army is ready to come through." the priests bowed low, scurrying off to start their new incantations. "Svadra, bring me the first of your sisters."

Svadra looked at him curiously. "But Sanla is.."

Hades turned his cold, dead eyes to her. "Sanla is already lost to us." He spoke a strange language at the demons and 3 of them scurried off, limping, lurching in the direction that Sanla had headed, their instructions clear.

"Come, it's time for Freya and I to have words. I would have her watch as her precious Valkyries turn from her."

"What of Tamsin, and your daughter?"

Hades tilted his head as though listening. "It would seem they are ever resourceful, I need one of your best people for a little trip." He grinned.

Svadra motioned for Geirja to approach, she walked up to them slowly, her posture one of nervous excitement. "My Lord, how can I serve you?" She asked bowing deeply.

"Tell me warrior, have you ever met Marcus Crassus?"

Geirja smiled.

*/*/*/

Sanla limped as fast as she could, the blood from her leg wound making her weaker by the minute. She had been heading out to the far reaches of outer Valhalla desperately trying to come up with a plan. None of the Valkyries would swear allegiance to that thing, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt. As she knew that he would kill them all. This was never about Valkyries, this was about power, Hades would have more of it with his demon army that would never betray him than he ever would with Valkyries. He never meant to let them live, this was never about Valhalla. Whether Svadra knew or not was uncertain, but she was sworn to Hades now. Before she could even contemplate where to go, three of the wretched minions from the fire ran from the woods intent on killing her. She fought them as best she could, killing one, wounding another enough to get a portal open. As she staggered through the portal, the last demon made a final attempt on her, the portal closed around him, leaving half of his body writhing on the ground, still desperate to reach her. She stomped on it in disgust before making her way through the back alleys to the one place she might find help.

She fell against the door, pushing it forward into the wall behind it, the glass exploding on contact. She looked around at the aghast faces looking for one in particular. She saw him and watched as his face immediately paled. "I claim sanctuary!" She yelled before collapsing into a pair of strong arms.

Dyson looked up from the Valkyrie to the wide eyes of Trick. The blood king broke the silence of the bar. "Everybody out. And I strongly suggest you leave town."

The sound of chairs being pushed back as people ran out the door lasted less than a minute.

"You think this is the start?" Dyson asked referencing Evony's warning from a few days past.

"I think we need to wake her up and find out what the hell is going on. And where the hell is my granddaughter."

Dyson started cleaning up the worst of the wounds while Trick grabbed the vodka. He took one look at the visible damage and grabbed a second bottle.

The door to the Dal, already hanging by a splinter from the violent entry and the stampede leaving flew open again revealing a young man that Trick recognized from the elder Fae council rooms.

"You have to help. The council has been taken over, I barely escaped with my life. Two of the elders are dead, the others are being held by a small army." He coughed out.

Val led him to a chair, pouring him a drink to steady his nerves. "Whose army? Who dared such a thing?"

The boy downed the whiskey quickly, taking a breath while Val poured another which he drank as fast. When she went to pour a third, Trick covered the glass.

"Whose army?" He growled.

"Sturgis Santiago. He's taking over both light and dark, the council have been given 24 hours to agree to his terms and unite the Fae under his rule or he will kill them. The rest of his people are going to split between here and the Morrigan. Your life is to be spared if you agree to serve him, the Morrigan is to be killed on sight." He yanked the now full glass back draining it's contents in one.

"No! No it's not possible. Why would he do that? What the hell is he thinking?" Val looked at Trick and Dyson.

*/*/*/

Evony glared at the ringing phone. She checked her watch, wondering who would be calling her direct line this late in the day. The only reason she was still at the office was Lauren was working late and Evony had been finding her apartment empty when the Doctor wasn't there. Ignoring the phone, she wondered if it might be time to bring up the subject with Lauren. The phone stopped ringing allowing Evony to smile to herself at the idea of living with Lauren. She started laughing when she realized that the Succubus would be an ongoing feature at their apartment should they move in together. "Irony. Always a big fan."

The phone started ringing again and she checked her cell in case Lauren had tried to call and was now calling the land line. No missed calls. She sighed and assumed who ever was calling wasn't going to stop.

"This has better be worth it." She snapped into the receiver.

"My dear Evony, I assure you this is the most important call you will ever take."

Evony frowned, trying to place the voice. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Sturgis, I wasn't aware you and I were friendly enough for you to have this number."

"You were warned Evony, despite your refusal to lift the protection of the human, I'm going to offer you one last chance."

"The human, is carrying your son's child. And last chance to do what?"

"Your Valkyrie is dead. Along with her human pet. The Succubus is with her father and the Fae are about to become the most powerful rulers in the world. No more hiding in the shadows, it's going to be a beautiful thing."

Evony felt her heart start to beat double time. "Why don't you come and talk to me personally, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." She purred.

Santiago let out a deep booming laugh. "Oh I'm not that foolish as to meet with you in person. My people will be with you within the hour, you can submit to the new leadership, a position will be found for you I'm sure, something more suitable to your talents." He mocked her. "Or you can run and we will hunt you down, either suits me."

"Tamsin will kill you for this." She snapped.

Santiago laughed again. "Tamsin is dead. Betrayed by her own sisters and stuck in time with no way to get out."

It was Evony's turn to laugh. "It's been my experience that Tamsin is remarkably difficult to kill."

"Perhaps, but on the rare chance she survives, she's going to have her hands full with Hades and his new queen."

"One way or another, I will see you bleed for this." Evony hung up, not interested in anything else he had to say. She grabbed her jacket and started to leave when the doors flew open. Evony jumped back and raised her hand up to defend herself, stopping when she came face to face with Dyson. Her assistant ran in behind him.

"I'm sorry, he walked straight in."

Evony looked to a worried Dyson. "Have you heard from them?"

Dyson shook his head. "I need to get you to the Dal, Trick is gathering people, there's a wounded Valkyrie there with quite the story."

"Santiago just informed me that Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi are stuck in a time portal with no way to get out. He claims Tamsin and Kenzi are already dead." She swallowed, surprised at the difficulty those words caused her.

Dyson looked distraught. Evony found herself in the unusual position of wanting to offer hope to him. "I told him that Tamsin is hard to kill, the Succubus will just nag her into getting up again." She tried to smile. "Casey, take yourself and your family to my country estate, stay there until you hear from me."

The girl looked at Evony with wide eyes. "What about you? Where will you go?"

Evony looked at the spare motorcycle helmet Dyson was carrying and rolled her eyes. "If I survive the next 30 minutes I'll figure something out. Go ahead now. Quick as you can, get your family away, I'll call you when this is sorted." Evony spared her a quick smile before grabbing the second helmet.

"Tell anyone about this and I will turn you into a rug."

Dyson laughed. "My lips are sealed."

Evony stopped suddenly. "Lauren! We have to get Lauren."

"Val's on her way to pick her up. Lauren knows and she's waiting. Val's going to call when she has her."

They rushed out the door hoping to have time to make the Dal before all hell descended.

*/*/*/

"Geirja? What the fuck? Are you sure?" Arun yelled.

"Yes. We were in the market, near the stadium, Crassus was there with a few men at the slave market. I was about to walk in another direction when I saw Geirja, she was not twenty feet away, she walks up to him, words are shared and suddenly Crassus looks furious. He drew his sword at her, she waved her arms around, he drops the sword and storms away. I don't have the first clue what was said, but her being here isn't a coincidence and whatever she told him, I would bet my last pair of underwear it was about us."

"Tamsin who else knows that you killed his son?" Bo spoke up.

Tamsin shrugged. "It's pretty common knowledge. Son was a prick, not half the man his father was, but still, it was big news."

"How much you wanna bet that big news just hit Rome?" Bo looked at her lover who suddenly realized how much trouble they might be in.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but if we have to go, we should probably do it now, before I can't." Kenzi was practicing her deep breathing techniques on the couch.

"Alright, grab anything you don't want to lose, we leave right now." Thoma grabbed her satchel. "Like, right now." She headed to the door to check the exit, Arun hot on her heels.

Amira was sitting with Kenzi wiping her brow off. When Kenzi stood up with Bo's help she started trying to push her back down. "Domina, what are you doing? You need to rest, the child is coming!"

Kenzi chose that moment let out another howl of pain. "You don't say! Shit, we need to take Amira, she can't stay here."

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. "I can't leave, if I leave without permission, they will kill me." She backed away.

"It's OK, we wont let anyone hurt you." Kenzi held her hand out but the girl backed up even further.

"Kenzi we have to leave now." Bo started to move her.

"We cant leave her here. Crassus will think she helped, they'll do to her what they did to that other girl in the market. We cant leave her!"

Tamsin walked over and Kenzi moved away from her. "Don't Tamsin, you don't get to knock me out every time you don't agree with me and don't blow that smoke up my ass about dead people movies." She snapped.

Tamsin held her hands up and spoke softly. "Kenzi, sweetheart, we have to leave. I give you my word, if we survive this, I will come back for her. I swear to you. But we have to leave. Now." She held out her hand for the little Russian, breathing a sigh of relief when Kenzi took it.

"We have to go, there are torches heading this way, by the amount of noise I think they are attached to half a legion." Thoma yelled over.

Mirja took up position next to Kenzi who was barely able to stand on her own, the contractions were not coming too regularly but when they hit, they took her off her feet for a while. Bo took up the other side, leaving Tamsin in front with Sigjold and Arun and Thoma in the rear.

Tamsin dragged Mirja off to one side briefly. "Protect Kenzi. If we're overwhelmed, I don't care if half of Rome is watching, you fly her the fuck out of there."

Mirja tapped her hand to her chest and nodded stiffly. "I swear it."

"If we have to fly, Sig I want you with me to help Bo. Thoma and Arun you get to play distraction."

"Because 5 hot chicks sprouting wings wont be distracting enough?" Arun laughed.

They moved as fast as they could into the dark, relying on their exceptional vision to guide them away from the populated areas so they could fly. Just when they thought they might be clear, one of the locals they had stepped around yelled out in shock, begging for his life while the Valkyries looked at him strangely. The noise drew the attention of several of his neighbors that came out to defend the obviously drunken man. The clash of swords was swift and efficient, but made enough noise to draw more people which in turn alerted the following Romans that they were making a run for it.

Crassus ordered his men to follow under the command of his young Captain. He stormed into the now empty villa, looking for signs of who they were and where they might be headed. Amira was dragged out of her hiding place and thrown to the floor, sobbing for mercy at his feet. He grabbed her face lifting it up and kissing her violently. "Now, before you die, you are going to tell me everything that they said and did while they were here and where they are heading now."

*/*/*/

Svadra dragged five Valkyries in chains from the Valhalla halls to the grounds at the front. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud was seen in the sky. The blonde in the front lifted her head and started to laugh.

Svadra yanked the chains pulling them roughly forward. "You won't be laughing soon."

"And why is that coward?" Another of the captive blondes asked.

"If you don't submit to the new rule, you can laugh while you die." Svadra snapped.

"And who can ask for more than that? I will die laughing and I will die with my honor intact. You however, you will die in shame."

Svadra yanked them harshly again. As she walked toward where Hades was waiting, she noticed that Freya had been chained in a makeshift throne to watch the proceedings. She kept her eyes forward, unable to look into her eyes. Steeling herself that she was doing the right thing, she ended her walk, kicking the Valkyries to their knees.

The priests stood in a circle their monotonous chanting ebbing and flowing as the area in front of them began to form and pulsate.

Hades looked to the kneeling Valkyries. "Within the hour, my acolytes will have a portal opened to the underworld. When that happens, my army will come through and we will take Valhalla by force if need be. From there, will will subjugate the humans and finally Olympus. You have a choice to make, It's very simple, swear your allegiance to me and I will make you great again."

The laughing Valkyrie shook her head and sighed. She forced herself to stand and face him, despite the fear rolling around her insides. With a wide smile, she threw her head back and screamed. "Valhalla!"

Hades frowned, he nodded at Svadra who calmly stepped up and slit her throat. She dropped soundlessly to the ground.

Hades casually stepped over the body to the next in line. Smiling, despite the malice in his eyes, he used his hand to raise her face. "And you? Are you so quick to leave your life?"

Before she could respond, the third jumped to her feet. "Save your fetid breath demon. Valhalla!"

Soon the chant went up from all four of the remaining warriors. Hades snatched the sword from Svadra's hands and cut them down, one after the other. Defiantly they kept their cry until they too fell lifeless to the ground.

"Will you kill them all? So that all you command are the empty husks from the underworld. What will you be then, the Demon King?" Freya mocked him.

"Still your tongue pretender. Will they still show you loyalty when they hear you beg for death? Perhaps we are doing this all wrong." He walked to where Freya sat imprisoned in the Hephaestus chains. "Bring out as many as your people can control, let us see if you can command their respect." Hades took the sword he was holding and lay it in the fire, the metal already starting to glow.

Svadra looked at the sword and swallowed the bile rising as she saluted before walking toward the barracks.

Geirja walked past her on the way out, she reached Hades and dropped to one knee.

"You delivered my message?" Hades turned the glowing blade over casually.

"I did my Lord. They will all die tonight, Ysabeau will be ransomed at the agreed price."

"Good. Although I had hoped to deal with Tamsin personally, such is the price of business." He turned his mocking grin to Freya. "One of your daughters serves me, another will be nailed to a cross by morning. Remarkable parenting Freya."

"You twice whored impotent bastard son of a sow." Freya spat at him.

"Charming." He smiled, wiping the saliva from the side of his face. "Ah, here come your loyal warriors now. Let's see which of us is right?"

The portal grew larger and began to sit out random flames that latched to the earth.

*/*/*/

"Fuck! Dead end." Thoma skidded to a halt. She looked around frantically. "Do we fly?" She asked the others.

Mirja looked up as Kenzi let out another pained cry. Toby was whining and trying to lick her face. Bo went to calm her down but Tamsin held her back. "Save your strength, we're gonna need it. Mirja? Flying?"

"We cant fly fast enough carrying them, they have archers, we will likely be shot down and end up having to fight wounded. Honestly, we have a better chance if we stand and fight them up front."

Bo looked up in horror. "All of them? They must have like 500 armed men out there."

"Cant you do your super Succubus on them?" Kenzi asked between her deep breaths.

Bo looked heartbroken. "I cant control it, it just happens, usually after someone dies."

Arun slapped Tamsin on the back. "Sounds like a plan to me. We sacrifice Tamsin, Bo kills them all, we fly away. Take one for the team and all that Tammers!" She laughed.

"Gee thanks sister." Tamsin smirked at her.

"Could we save the laughing in the face of death, I'm trying to push a watermelon sized object out of my lady parts here." Kenzi groaned through another contraction.

"Shit Kenzi how far apart are they?" Bo asked worriedly.

"Well let me think, nope, didn't bring a stopwatch with me. It may surprise you to know that when the pain starts, you tend to ignore everything you learned in Lamaze class." Kenzi snapped at her before crying out again. "Oh fuck, make it stop."

"In here, quickly." Thoma opened a door way and thankfully found the abode empty. They all hurried in as the force of Crassus army swarmed around the corner and charged at them.

"We need to make a decision before Kenzi gives birth right here in the middle of a fucking massacre." Tamsin yelled.

Sigjold looked at the door and without warning yanked it open, surprising the first wave of Romans. Her face darkened and she projected the full force of doubt at the soldiers in the alley. "These weren't your orders. You were supposed to kill the ones following you." Before she could finish, an arrow fired down from the end of the alley, over the heads of the Romans and into Sigjold's chest. She grit her teeth and pushed the last bit of doubt forward sending the sword wielders back toward the archers and causing utter confusion.

"You fucking idiot!" Tamsin grabbed her, dragging her back in and closing the door. "Hold still Sig." Tamsin yanked the arrow out and pressed down on the bleeding.

Bo leaned over and breathed her energy into the fallen Valkyrie. "Nifty trick." Sigjold opened her eyes and smiled.

"Don't make a habit of it, I have enough trouble keeping one of you alive." Bo smiled back.

"It bought us some time, so, we go out fighting?" Thoma asked as she opened the door to see how the fight was going. "OK, looks like chaos out here, lots of yelling and no one really seems to be in charge." An arrow thunked into the door frame, millimeters from her head. She looked at the arrow and her mouth dropped. "Honestly, Romans are about the rudest people I have ever met." She grabbed the arrow and drove it into the neck of one of the fighters.

"Hope that wasn't one of ours." Arun snickered as she pushed the door closed.

The pounding on the door started in earnest, apparently Sigjold's doubt either wore off or the affected were dead. Arun and Thoma moved as much furniture in front of the door as they could and were both leaning against it to keep it closed.

Kenzi screamed causing Toby to start howling. Bo looked down and yelled. "Fuck! We're out of time. Make a decision, now!"

Tamsin looked over to see why Bo was freaking out. She looked down at Kenzi grimacing and covered in sweat. Something caught her eye and she noticed the giant wet area on the floor. "Fuck! OK, plan. Mirja, we're going out to fight, when I yell, grab Kenzi and fly out somewhere safe. As soon as we clear things here or we can leave, we'll find you."

Mirja nodded brusquely.

Bo stood up and grabbed Tamsin's armor, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. "I love you Tamsin." She whispered.

Tamsin smiled and stroked her face. "And I love you Ysabeau."

"Oh my God, yeah yeah yeah, everyone loves everyone else, can we start stabbing now?" Arun got ready to pull the furniture away so they could storm out.

Tamsin looked into Bo's eyes and smiled one last time. "Do it." She snarled.

Arun and Thoma grabbed the largest items and started clearing it away. Mirja got into position ready to grab Kenzi and fly, Toby stood snarling and growling at the door, Tamsin's hand on his collar hold him back until they were ready. Sigjold stood next to Bo and Tamsin ready to fight when a massive flash lit up the tiny room blinding them as the Romans started to force their way in.

*/*/*/


	14. O Fortuna

**Valkyries4ever – It cant get enough of you either ;)**

 **Trishstratusphan – Ask and ye shall be given. Honestly I wish there were more comments, it really inspires the speed at which I write.**

 **Sackoftits – I always laugh when i see your name, thanks for that :) And thanks for reviewing all the time, it means the world to me.**

 **Karcoe – Thank you so much :)**

 **SincereDeceit – So many reviews, you totally rock :)**

 **Alexis – Oh my darling penguin. I couldn't keep her pregnant for ever you know. Hopefully Freya meets with your approval now.**

 **Radar7189 – Your encouragement is invaluable. Thanks for everything.**

 **Chapter 14 – O fortuna**

 _Sors immanis et inanis,  
rota tu volubilis,status malus,  
vana salus semper dissolubilis,  
obumbrata et velata michi quoque niteris;  
nunc per ludum dorsum nudum fero tui sceleris. - Carl Orff_

*/*/*/

When Dyson and Evony walked into the Dal, they found Trick ordering a small army of people that had been called in to help. When he had spoken to Evony earlier in the week about the impending apocalypse, he had made plans that could be enacted. He didn't realize he would be fighting from within the Fae, thankfully everyone he had called had turned up. They were ready to fight Santiago on earth, but without Bo and Tamsin, they had no idea how they were going to deal with Hades' taking of Valhalla.

Evony marched straight over to the damaged Valkyrie. "Where are Tamsin and the others?" She snapped.

Sanla only hoped they didn't kill her when she told them. She looked around at the serious faces and swallowed. "Tamsin and her squad were trapped in the time portals by Svadra on Hades' orders. The plan was to get Bo out after the others were dead. Hades intends to keep them there until the human gives birth."

"Why?" Trick growled at her.

Sanla took a deep breath, aware these might be her last words despite changing sides. "If she gives birth in the time pockets, the child will die. This was the agreement with Santiago. The price for his help. That and the mantle of ruler over the Fae."

Everyone turned to look at Val. She looked up in horror. "I didn't know. I swear it."

Strangely it was Evony who spoke first. "Of course you didn't. He would know you wouldn't go through with it. That said, you might want to walk away from this, it wont end well for either you or your father."

Val stood up toe to toe with the Morrigan. "My place is here, you're right, I would never agree to do this, regardless of the position of my father."

Evony looked her up an down. "Good to know. So how do we get them out of the time portal?" She asked Sanla.

"You cant. The portals only open from Valhalla, guarded by however many demons he has brought through from the underworld."

Evony noticed the pendant hanging from the blondes neck, it caught the light, teasing colors on the wall. "The stone." She whispered.

Sanla looked at her. "It cant get to Tamsin if that's what you are thinking."

"Tamsin gave me one, said in case of emergencies, I think this qualifies as an emergency. I need to get back to the office." She looked at Dyson who was already grabbing his crash helmet.

"You don't need her stone. Did she teach you the incantation?" Sanla asked. At Evony's nod she continued. "The stones are the same, it's the words you need." She leaned back, unclasped the chain holding the blue crystal and handed it to Evony. "Say the words clearly, the portal will open to where ever she is. As long as you hold the stone, the portal will stay open, release your grip and it will close. You have to go through from this side to open it then they can follow you back." She laid back, pale and sweating from the pain of her leg wound and the blood loss.

Evony walked into the cellar area away from the crowds in the Dal. With Dyson and Trick standing by she smiled. "Wish me luck." She started the incantation and immediately the portal appeared in front of her. Steeling her nerves, she stepped through.

*/*/*/

The flash of the portal opening in the small space left everyone dazed, Bo looked up squinting to see Evony step through. She beamed at the new arrival. "I never thought these words would leave my lips, but Evony, I am genuinely pleased to see you." Bo used the Morrigan's own words from what felt like a lifetime ago.

Evony was about to make a witty remark when Kenzi's scream ripped through the air. Tamsin jumped over the mess to the little Russian. "Hurry, we need to get her out!"

"Take Kenzi out, I'll hold them off." Arun yelled from over by the door where she and Thoma were holding the door closed with sheer brute strength against the might of Rome.

"Leave it, just run." Bo yelled out as Tamsin stepped through with Kenzi.

"The second we let go they're coming in. Go, we'll stay and hold them."

"No need for dramatics. Here, step away." Evony lifted her skirt up showing a vast expanse of toned and tanned thigh. Bo noticed something attached to the garter at the top. Evony drew her pistol and aimed it at the door. "Step away." She repeated.

The two blondes jumped backwards and the horde started to pile through. Evony fired two shots at the top of the door. The deafening noise stopped the advancing Romans in their tracks.

"Oh that's fucking hot." Bo laughed.

"We aim to please darling." Evony smirked.

They all stepped through the portal and Evony released the stone to close it behind them.

Bo was frantically grabbing as many soft things as she could to put around Kenzi. "Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?"

Kenzi let out another blood curdling scream. "Oh BoBo I don't think that's gonna happen." She grit her teeth and tried to breath through the pain.

Evony knelt down next to her, pushing the hair away from her face. "Lauren is on her way. I think that's as good as we are going to get."

Tamsin looked on in horror. "So do we boil some water or something?" She looked at the other Valkyries who all shrugged. "Fuck! How have we lived this long and not delivered a baby!"

Kenzi cried out again, gripping Evony's hand until she could barely feel it. "Oh God, please hold on for two more minutes for Lauren. I know things have changed between us, but honestly I don't think either of us is ready for me to start playing around in your va-jayjay area."

Kenzi burst out laughing, followed quickly by another scream just as Lauren rushed into the cellar with Vex and Val.

"Oh that's just epic, you are actually going to give birth in a stockroom filled with booze. Is that not poetic?" He looked down to see Kenzi's knees up and what was the beginning of the birth. "Good God, that's disgusting!" He covered his mouth quickly.

"Get the fuck out of here." Kenzi yelled before another contraction hit. "Actually forget that, come closer, I have some aggression to deal with." She glared at him.

"Anyone that isn't giving birth, please leave." Lauren knelt down and opened her medical bag. "Val, can you stay and help?"

Val took up position next to Kenzi's head, soothing her as best she could.

Tamsin stuck her head back in. "Are you going to be OK? We really need to get to Valhalla."

Lauren smiled. "Go ahead, Trick is going to launch an attack from here to get the elders free. Val and I will stay with Kenzi, there are a dozen sneaky ways out of here, as soon as we can, I'll get her to hospital."

Tamsin looked worried, but there was nothing else she could do now. "Alright. We'll be back soon shorty. I can't wait to meet him." She leaned over kissing Kenzi on the forehead. "Love you momz." She whispered as Kenzi hugged her briefly, before she turned away and left for the main room.

Thoma and Mirja were interrogating Sanla who still looked worse for wear.

"What else?" Thoma asked.

"We locked the barracks with Hephaestus chains, also the doors to the land of heroes so the Valkyries there couldn't be called." She looked away in shame.

"And what is he planning?" Bo asked quietly, knowing it would involve her.

"He intends to kill any who refuse him, which they all will."

"Guess you didn't think that one through huh?" Tamsin snarled. "Alright, first thing, lets get the others free, then we just wing it."

"Kenzi is safe here with Lauren and Val, Lauren knows all the secret ways out if she needs them. Dyson, Evony, Vex and I are going to lead an assault on the elders chambers." Trick stopped talking as a yell went up from the front of the bar. "Looks like they brought the fight to us." He turned to Bo and begged her. "Stay with us. Don't face Hades, he cant be allowed to get near you."

Bo shook her head. "I can't. I need to do this."

Tamsin yelled over that they needed to go. As she was about to open a portal Sanla called over. "Take me with you." She staggered to her feet, stumbling back down again.

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Sigjold snapped at her.

"Please, let me help, let me try to make this right." She pleaded through ragged breaths.

"You can't make this right. And what good can you do?" Tamsin looked at her mangled leg.

Sanla looked to Bo. "She can fix it."

" _She_ would be dead by now if you had succeeded. Suffer with it." Arun growled at her.

As they turned to walk away, Sanla grabbed Tamsin's arm. "I will swear fealty to Bo. My life for hers if you allow me to help make this right." She begged. "I'm sorry, I wont give you excuses, I will accept what I did, but please, the more of us there are the better chance we have. Please Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked at her and nodded.

"You can't be serious?" Bo yelled at her.

"I will take any advantage over your father I can get. If that means one more person prepared to stand between him and you, I'll take it." She kissed Bo, teasing her lips and allowing Bo to feed.

When Bo was full, she leaned over and passed the energy into Sanla, Tamsin noted she didn't touch the other Valkyries lips.

When Sanla's leg was repaired and the damage a painful memory, she knelt stiffly, her hand on her heart. "I am yours to command Ysabeau, my life is yours."

Bo nodded at her. "I accept, though try not to die. And I'm still pissed at you." She poked Sanla in the shoulder making Tamsin chuckle.

"How are we going to get the chains off the barracks?" Thoma asked.

Tamsin called her rune sword, the markings on her arm running to the ends of her fingers as the golden blade appeared. "I hear these things cut through anything, let's find out shall we?"

As the noise in the front of the bar intensified along with Kenzi's yelling every time a contraction hit, they opened a portal and stepped through into the halls of Valhalla leaving the chaos behind.

*/*/*/

They stepped into the halls with the barracks on either side.

"Here goes nothing." Tamsin swung the sword, with a mighty clash, it carved through the chains. She flung the sword over to Sigjold who did the same for her door. They made their way through the hall, throwing the sword from one side to the other as the corridor was soon filled with armed and angry blondes.

"Why is it so quiet? Shouldn't they be banging on the doors and yelling for help?" Bo asked.

"Waste of energy. They will have figured out it wasn't opening and remained calm, waiting for a time to attack." Mirja told her as Tamsin ran to one side, Sigjold to the other.

As they made their way to the main hall, there was a great crashing and pounding on the door between the land of heroes and the great hall. Bo tilted her head to hear properly. "God dammit you spineless, empty headed fucking bimbos, open the God damn mother fucking door or so help me I will..."

Tamsin opened the door just as Acacia was about to kick it again. The older Valkyrie fell flat on her back looking up at Tamsin. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off running barefoot through cornfields or whatever the fuck old dead people do." Tamsin smirked.

"Hades doesn't have control yet so when he killed that first lot, they ended up here. We've been trying to get out since."

"Oh, well then you're welcome." Tamsin smiled.

Acacia got up and dusted herself off. There was easily the same number of Valkyries behind her as behind Tamsin. She noticed Bo standing behind Tamsin and rolled her eyes. "What's she doing here? No, don't tell me," She held up her hand dramatically. "This is somehow something to do with her?"

"Hades is my father." Bo spoke quietly.

Acacia put her hand on her chest and pretended to be shocked. "Apparently he only has about a dozen demons, so let's get this shit storm started. Acacia pulled her sword and screamed out. "For Valhalla!"

Three hundred Valkyries stormed the doors to the outside, simultaneously grinding to a halt as they saw that the priests had opened the portal to the underworld and a growing number of creatures were spewing forth. In the skies, all manner of winged, disfigured demons swooped, some of them throwing fire. In the absence of anything to attack, little skirmishes were breaking out between those on the ground and those in the sky.

"Who taught you to count?" Tamsin whispered in horror.

"Alright, so we need a plan." Acacia whispered back.

"Tamsin!" A voice from behind her cried out, turning Tamsin to look at Freya.

The blood drained from Tamsin's face. Her wings shot out pushing several people backwards before she let loose her terrifying war cry and flew across the battlefield.

There was a stunned silence for a second, broken by the sound of three hundred Valkyries echoing the cry and taking flight into the fray.

*/*/*/

Scuffles were breaking out along the line. Svadra and her loyal followers were trying to force the captive Valkyries to their knees. No soon as one had been forced down, another stood up. They were out numbered, unarmed, with no way out, but every one of them refused to go out on their knees.

"Enough!" Hades roared out, the menacing creatures flying around cried out in agitation. "You wont swear allegiance to me? Even though I will make you great again. Grant all the privileges you were used to before Odin left you. You swear your loyalty to a weak God." His voice projected causing several of the Valkyries to glare at his insult.

"You think she deserves you? Look at her!" He bellowed, pointing out to a quiet Freya chained to a mockery of her throne. "A real queen wouldn't give up so easily, wouldn't let her followers be taken and killed. She would be the first into the fight. Swear your fealty to me and I will give you a queen you can be proud of."

"Ysabeau will never follow you, you waited too long to claim her demon." Freya taunted him.

Hades turned his empty gaze back to Freya. "They tell me that Tamsin didn't make a sound when she lost her eye." He turned the blade around in the embers, pulling the glowing metal out. "You must have been proud of her." He stalked toward her, his lips pulled back in a malicious smile. "Order your Valkyries to submit to me." He held up the fiery blade to her eye. "Order them, or suffer the same fate as your child."

Freya refused to give him the benefit of her rage or her fear, she steeled herself for the worst.

"So be it." He whispered quietly before placing the blade to her face.

Freya let out a low groan as the flesh burnt. When he pulled the blade away, she took a deep breath and looked to Svadra, her one good eye seeking out anything good that might be left with the fallen Valkyrie. Saddened to see nothing there, she looked away, concentrating on breathing, on staying conscious.

"A blind Goddess is a useless thing. Swear your loyalty to me and you may yet save her." Hades walked along the line of Valkyries.

"Anyone that swears allegiance to this would be demon king will never rest in Valhalla. Anyone that bends to him, is a coward!" Freya called out.

The blondes stood cheering, clapping, whistling, making as much noise in support as their shackled state would allow them.

Hades walked slowly back to Freya, causally twisting the blade in his fingers. "So brave and yet so stupid." He lifted the blade again, the metal still glowing brightly, before it reached her face a cry of rage sounded across the grounds. Hades turned around, barely lifting his sword to deflect the golden sword aimed at his head. He parried a few more blows before getting his footing back. A second cry of several hundred voices sounded. The captive Valkyries seeing their sisters both past and present charging across the grass, began fighting and disarming their captors. This is what they lived for, three hundred Valkyries against at least legion of demons.

Hades quickly retreated behind a swarm of his tormented demons, Tamsin felt her sisters all around her, she backed away from the fight and ran to Freya's throne, swinging her sword through anything left in her way before slicing open the chains to release the Goddess. Freya stumbled to her feet, taking a moment to adjust. She smirked at Tamsin. "I do believe you look more like me every day."

Tamsin laughed. "And I do believe you take on more of my attitude every day." She handed a sword to her. "Let's end this."

Freya took the blade and cried out a Valkyrie war cry, inspiring everyone on the field as she and Tamsin began to cut through the demons. Arun, Thoma, Mirja and Sigjold made their way through the melee to fight beside her.

"The portal is throwing out more demons, we'll be overrun if we don't close it. Suggestions?" Sigjold yelled over the fighting.

"The priests are all dead, its running on it's own. Mirja? Mirja?" Thoma was yelling at the smallest member of their squad.

She turned to look at them, she looked at Freya who nodded sadly.

"Tell Kenzi, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her child. Win the battlefield Tamsin, if you reinstate Freya, the doors between Valhalla and the land of heroes can open again. Ask her to come visit." She smiled before running toward the portal.

"Mirja! What the fuck are you doing. Mirja!" Tamsin called out while fighting off a flying creature, intent on eating her. "What the hell is she doing?"

Freya was fighting back to back with Tamsin, despite her one sided vision she was deadly to anything that came near her. "She figured out the portal. Pure energy will close it. Nothing is as pure as a sacrifice for loved ones."

The members of Tamsin squad looked on as Mirja made it to the portal. Bo had reached her at the same time, Sanla, true to her word killing anything that came near Bo. Tamsin looked over in horror at the idea that Bo might try to stop Mirja and take her place.

She started to fight her way over but it seems that Hades had the same fear, he ordered Svadra to get to Bo first, sending the majority of the demon army to Tamsin and Freya. There were too many weapons and too many flying creatures for Tamsin to fight with her wings out so she was forced to get to Bo the hard way. She watched as Bo realized what Mirja was going to do. Before she could say anything, Mirja, pushed her aside, throwing her to the ground before smiling and saying something Tamsin couldn't hear. She walked backwards, closing her eyes and fell silently into the portal.

There was a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone on the field, causing the flying creatures to crash into one another and fight among themselves. This gave Tamsin and her people time to move forward toward Bo.

As with all battles, it was utter chaos, Tamsin found herself separated from Freya and Sigjold, she was about to make another run when Svadra landed in front of her.

"Hello sister." She sneered.

Tamsin flew at her, blade almost singing in the air it moved with such speed. "You dare to call yourself that? After what you did?"

"I begged Hades to let you live. I want you to see what your precious Bo becomes." She laughed, attacking Tamsin with a skill borne of hatred and fear. "He is going to give her to me. When she becomes the Queen, then I will stand as her champion, one of many I dare say. He showed me a vision of what she will become, it's going to be incredible, your sweet little Ysabeau will raze her planet to the ground along with everyone she ever loved."

Tamsin was livid. She charged at Svadra, nearly disarming her, when she noticed that Bo wasn't moving. Hades had started a horrifying chant in that split tone that Bo uses when she is losing herself. She suddenly realized what he was doing. She tried to fly towards Bo but she found herself overrun with demons that came from nowhere. She was almost buried under them when she saw Svadra walk calmly toward where Bo was standing holding her head in her hands, Sanla stood guard but Svadra easily disarmed her.

*/*/*/

Bo watched as the Valkyries, all three hundred of them, literally flew across the grounds as one and started the fight in earnest. She lost track of where exactly Tamsin was as she ran toward the sea of blonde warriors. She reached a fallen Valkyrie that was about to be ravaged by demons, without thinking she stood over her, weapon drawn but the demons did the strangest thing, they turned form her, as though in fear. She watched confused as all the creatures that were attacking now turned and found others to attack. She leaned down and helped the fallen woman to her feet, with a nod of gratitude, she tore back to the fray.

Sanla spotted Tamsin in the crowd and pointed her out to Bo, they made their way over when they saw Mirja running toward the portal.

"What's Mirja doing?" She yelled.

She ran to intercept her. Grabbing her arm and stopping her from walking into to the throbbing void.

"What are you doing?" She asked desperately.

"It's the only way Ysabeau." She replied sadly.

"No. No I don't believe that, there's always another way."

Mirja smiled at her. "You are a credit to our squad Ysabeau. Remember who you are." Mirja grabbed her arms and shoved her away, causing her to fall back to the ground. "Tell Kenzi I will miss her."

Bo watched helplessly as Mirja silently fell back into the portal.

There was a great flash of light that spread across the grounds, temporarily stopping the fighting.

When her eyes cleared, she saw Tamsin go down under a mass of demons, Svadra was walking calmly towards her, Bo raised her weapon to face her head on when she heard it. That dark, evil energy that resided deep down inside of her, that only came to the surface in times of absolute terror, seeing Tamsin fall to a horde of creatures triggered it and now something was calling to it.

" _Ysabeau, my Ysabeau."_

Bo was holding her head and screaming, begging it to stop. Her skin turned redder and redder until she was glowing. She fought it for all she could, the demons flew at her, never attacking but distracting her enough to let Hades connect with her mind. Sanla was defending her from the irritating flying creatures but there were so many. She turned to find Svadra standing in front of her, Sanla pulled her behind and faced her former friend.

"Hades will resurrect you and kill you over and over again, that is the payment for your treachery." She knocked the sword from Sanla's hand. "There is always a price for betrayal." As Sanla raced to her feet to defend Bo, Svadra thrust her blade deep into Sanla's chest.

Sanla looked up in horror, blood pooling at the corner of her mouth. "I will pay for betraying Valhalla, not for failing him. That honor will fall to you alone sister."

Svadra drew the blade out, dropping the dying blonde to the floor.

" _Ysabeau. Join me. Join me my Ysabeau."_

The dark voice continued to echo around Bo's mind making her want to scream.

" _Your Valkyrie is dead, there is no need to fight me Ysabeau. Come to me, together we will ride on the wings of death and take what is rightfully ours. Join me my Ysabeau."_

Bo was trying so hard to keep him out, she saw as he walked closer and closer, still no sign of Tamsin or the others.

" _They are all dead, there is only me, join me Ysabeau. Give in."_

She felt Hades connect further into her mind, for a moment, she saw everything, saw what he was, what he would do, everything that Hades knew was open for Bo to see, if she could only fight his pushing into her thoughts. She looked up and saw Svadra in front of her, she raised her weapon as best she could, but Svadra just darkened her eyes.

"You don't want to fight him. That's not what you want. You want to give in, to join him. You know it will be glorious."

Bo was fighting the mental attack from both angles, she knew she was losing. Tamsin. Where was Tamsin. "Tamsin." She whispered.

"Tamsin is dead, you know she is. She abandoned you. She wasn't worthy of you and now you are alone. Give in Ysabeau. It's what you want."

Bo snarled at her, surprising the Valkyrie. "Tamsin's sister?" She laughed a hollow, grating sound. She grabbed Svadra by the throat and began to suck the life force from her. She dropped her to the ground. "You are a pale imitation of the original." She mocked the crumpled blonde.

She looked up, her eyes blue and wild. Hades approached smiling until everything was just a minor disruption in the background. The screeching from the demons, the clash of metal, the war cries, all faded away. "Ysabeau. My Ysabeau." He smiled at her.

Bo smiled back at him. Without warning, she grabbed his neck, turning her head to look at him strangely. With her demonic voice she spoke. "I could be your Queen, I could rule over all living things. Death itself would bow to us." She smiled, a cruel and empty smile. "But I am not yours. I will never be yours." She removed her hand and struck him across the face, hard enough to push him back.

"You cant fight me forever Ysabeau. Why would you want to? Join me. Or die with your friends." He grabbed her by the throat and started to tighten his grip.

"You fool. I will drain you of all that you are." She snarled at him causing him to laugh at her.

"You think I would face you without protection?" He mocked her. "You think I learned nothing from Aoife?"

Bo's twisted smile turned to him as she held out the koushang that she had stolen from around his throat. "You think I didn't? With a little extra Kenzi help." She opened her mouth and began to draw his life essence away from him. The power, the anger, the fear, all of it pouring into her. She couldn't contain it, she didn't want it. She dropped him and staggered back in horror.

She fell to the floor, on her hands and knees. Choking on the chi, on the disgust. Unable to stand, she looked in terror as he crawled to his knees and reached toward her, claiming her.

"My Ysabeau. Join me."

Bo opened her mouth to scream, to beg him not to take her, as his hand was about to grasp hers, a vision of blood and rage appeared behind him.

"She's not yours asshole." Tamsin thrust her rune sword deep into his shoulder, feeling the blade slide through his bodily form as though it were butter. "She's mine." She hissed into his ear.

Hades screamed in pain. "How?" He croaked.

"Freya claimed Valhalla. It's over. Bo is lost to you and you will never harm her again." She yanked out the golden blade and with a singular strike, took his head from his shoulders.

Tamsin fell to her knees in exhaustion, Bo crawled over to her and they knelt, holding on to each other. "Is it over?" Bo whispered.

"I hope so, I really want a sandwich." Tamsin mumbled making Bo laugh.

They staggered to their feet, helping each other and hindering at the same time. As they walked toward where the others were standing, they looked around at the battle field. The rebel Valkyries were gone, many of the Valkyries on their side were fallen. The demons were destroyed and Hades was dead. There was an unholy screech from behind, Tamsin turned just as Svadra reached them, she grabbed her and both of them rolled away, half on the ground, half flying. They fought like titans, blows landing before either of them had time to get to their feet.

Bo was about to rush over and help, when she was held from behind. She looked over to see Freya. "This is not your fight."

"Tamsin's exhausted! I'm not going to stand here and let her die." She pulled away.

"Bo." Acacia took her arm, Bo wasn't sure if it was comfort or to stop her from running in. "Tamsin's fine. I promise."

Bo looked to the fight taking place not twenty feet away from her. Tamsin was indeed holding her own. Bo relaxed as much as she could and waited for the outcome. It made her feel better that Sigjold was next to her with an arrow already nocked and ready to go.

Bo watched uneasily as Tamsin and Svadra engaged in a brutal knock down fight that looked like it had been hundreds of years in the making. Even from here, Bo could see that Tamsin's face was swollen and bloodied, Svadra fared no better.

The remaining Valkyries stood watching as the final fight played out.

Finally Tamsin feinted left leaving herself a target. So desperate to end it, Svadra took the shot, forgetting that this was a signature Tamsin move. When she committed to the swing, Tamsin changed direction and took her to the floor. One, two, three savage blows to Svadra's face and it was over. She climbed wearily to her feet, kicking Svadra's blade away. She knelt across her sisters stomach, twirled her sword and with a cry of rage, brought it down to her face.

Bo raised her hand to her mouth as Tamsin's blade fell, turning at the last minute to pierce the ground harmlessly beside Svadra's head.

Tamsin rolled off, getting to her feet seemed to be a gargantuan effort, but she did it and began to walk towards Bo.

Svadra crawled to her sword, with a last effort, she prepared to fling the sword into Tamsin's unaware and unprotected back.

Tamsin heard Bo scream her name and reach for her dagger that was no longer with her. She saw Freya dip her head in sadness, she turned to Sigjold and nodded once.

Before the sword left Svadra's hand, Sigjold's arrow had flown true finding it's target. Svadra was gone.

Tamsin kept walking, for once not caring who could see, the tears rolled silently down her face. Sigjold took her into her arms before gently handing her to Bo.


	15. The Last Straw

**Thanks for all the kind words, it really does mean the world to me. I think maybe one more chapter then we are done. Gonna be a crazy busy month so I will get it done as soon as I can. I think there are some rough spots in this, wanted to get it out before the chaos started, but nothing too bad. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15 – The Last Straw**

 _Just when you thought it was safe to go back to the water  
Those problems seem to arise the ones you never really thought of  
Out of your mind, out of your depth.  
You should have taken soundings_

 _*/*/*/_

After the battle, Freya had told them to see to Kenzi, that she would meet up with them later when things were cleared away and everything back to where it should be. They had stopped at the barracks to retrieve Toby who nearly bowled them over in annoyance at having been left behind. Tamsin had sat on the floor with the giant puppy, promising him that she would train him to fight with her. Bo had leaned against the wall eyeing the stark wooden bunks as though they were the most comfortable things she had seen.

Word had been sent that the Elder Fae were rescued with very little effort. Trick's people had easily thwarted the attack on the Dal, when they took the fight to the elder chambers, the resistance had been almost anti-climatic. When confronted with the sheer volume of Fae, and without the demonic help he had been promised, Sturgis Santiago had folded, assuming that the plan had failed and Hades had been defeated. With too many people to sort out or arrest, Trick had simply taken the names of all the Fae that were there and sent them away. Santiago had been escorted home and placed on house arrest while the elders convened.

Kenzi had given birth in Trick's stock room much to the hilarity of everyone who knew her. Val and Lauren had taken them directly to the medical center where mother and baby were resting. Several of the squad had gone directly to the medical center to see Kenzi before resting. Tamsin said she would meet them there after she picked up Toby.

Tamsin and Bo finally walked through Lauren's medical center, barely lifting their feet as they walked. It had been nearly 2 days since they had slept last, they were both starving and had clearly been put through the ringer.

They walked through the door to where the nurse had said Kenzi was staying and found it packed. Arun, Thoma and Sigjold were there, along with Val, Dyson, Lauren and Evony. Toby walked over and started snuffling at both Kenzi and the baby.

Bo looked to a beaming Kenzi holding a small bundle wrapped in blankets. Rather than the usual white baby cap, she was wearing what looked to be a silver cap with tiny horns on it. Bo burst out laughing. "What on earth is that?" She pointed to the cap.

"Gift from Arun, it's a viking hat." Kenzi laughed. She was still pale and looked exhausted, but her joy was clear to anyone. "Hailey Bo Raske, meet your crazy Godparents." She smiled as she handed the baby to a crying Bo.

"Oh she is just precious. Oh Kenzi." The baby looked up at the noise and to everyone's amusement started trying to bury into Bo's breasts.

Tamsin opened her mouth and Bo glared at her. "One word and you are on the couch."

They all laughed which started the baby fussing.

"She has your eyes Shorty." Tamsin said as she looked over Bo's shoulder. The baby was looking around as though following the different sounds. Her eyes were the same ice blue as Kenzi's, even though Tamsin knew that might change, for now, it was a mirror image. She had Hale's coloring and a full head of dark wavy curls like Val. "She's beautiful Kenz, just beautiful." Tamsin beamed at her.

Lauren took out her camera. "OK, before I kick you all out, let's get a photo with the Godparents."

Everyone shifted around to make room on or near the bed. Tamsin and Bo sat on either side of Kenzi, Dyson squeezed in next to Tamsin.

"You too Hot-pants." Kenzi smiled.

Lauren looked confused.

"I want my kid to have the best things in life. I have love, courage, loyalty. Now I just need brains."

"But you're only supposed to have 3 aren't you?" Lauren whispered, clearly emotional.

Evony took the camera off of her and moved her toward the bed. "She's Russian, they do things differently."

"Really?" Lauren grinned.

"Wouldn't be the same without you Doc." Kenzi patted the space next to Bo.

Lauren squeezed in, the four of them all wrapped around each other with Kenzi and the baby in the middle, all of them with giant smiles as the camera went off. One big dysfunctional family.

Kenzi got a devilish look in her eyes. She sat forward and held out the baby to Tamsin who stood there in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Kenzi asked sweetly.

"Well, um, you mean like pick her up?" Tamsin's eyes were now comically wide.

"Oh for goodness sake Tamsin she's a baby not a bomb." Evony laughed as she took the baby from Kenzi and held it close.

"Hey, I am not afraid of a bomb!" Tamsin interjected hotly.

"Just a baby apparently." Arun laughed at her.

Tamsin whipped her head around to the smirking blondes. "Did you wanna hold her?" She snarked at them, amused when they looked as terrified as she probably did.

"Wow. Give them a thousand demons to face and they are all gung ho happy. Show them a tiny little human and they can't get out of the door fast enough."

Amid the quiet laughter, Lauren started to clear the room, saying when Kenzi had got some sleep and perhaps Bo and Tamsin got some sleep, she could go home.

Everyone filed out, leaving in different directions.

*/*/*/

Tamsin opened a portal to their apartment from the medical center. She explained to Bo that it was usually frowned upon to use them in one realm, but she was past caring and utterly exhausted.

They stepped through the portal directly into the living room and face to face with Freya.

"Oh! Hi." Bo stopped in surprise. She remembered who she was talking to and dipped her head as Toby ran over to get his ears scratched.

Tamsin however just carried on walking toward the kitchen. Bo grabbed her hand and nodded to the floor.

"Whaaaat?" she whined making Freya and Bo raise their eyebrows. "I'm tired and I just want a sandwich. And it's my house."

"Don't stand on ceremony Bo, besides, she was always petulant when she was tired." Freya smiled.

Tamsin grunted and walked straight to the fridge, ignoring the Goddess at the breakfast bar while she piled half the fridge onto two slices of bread.

"I know you are tired, I wont keep you. I have been putting things back to where they belong, but there are still somethings I need to sort out." She took a deep breath. "All of the Valkyries that stood with Svadra are dead."

Bo instinctively took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Freya smiled sadly at her. "As am I Ysabeau. As am I. But we can not be held accountable for another's decision. Although perhaps I should have claimed Valhalla before."

"Thoma says that if Odin had returned he would have killed many of the Valkyries as punishment. Is that true?" Bo asked. When Freya nodded she continued. "Well, then no, I don't think claiming Valhalla would have resulted in any less death."

"You are wise beyond your years Ysabeau. Let us hope Odin does not return."

Bo looked away. "He wont. Odin is dead. Hades killed him a long time ago."

Tamsin looked up from her sandwich. "How the hell do you know that."

"When Hades was forcing his way into my head, I could see everything. That's how I knew that Svadra was your sister."

Tamsin paled, putting her sandwich down as though her appetite had simply vanished. Bo stood next to her, wrapping her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"Anyway, you are tired. I wanted to invite you to Valhalla in a few days when you are rested. And bring Kenzi, I am looking forward to meeting Hailey." She smiled.

Tamsin grinned at her. "You're not gonna try and bless the baby are you? Cause last time you tried that, it didn't end well."

Bo started giggling as Tamsin pulled her in closer.

"Quite." Freya frowned at her.

Bo coughed and managed to get her laughter under control. "I'm glad your face is better." She said seriously.

Freya smiled. "Ah yes, well I did think about an eye patch, but I don't think I can do it the justice that Tamsin does. That being said." She reached her hand over and took the patch away, resting her hand on Tamsin's face. She mumbled something and pulled away. "How's that?" She asked Bo.

Tamsin felt a warmth radiating across her skin as Freya touched the scarring around her eye. She blinked, surprised that it no longer felt as tight. After a second or two, she realized that her vision was fuzzy on one side. She rubbed her hand over her face to clear her vision and looked up to see Bo smiling at her.

"It's perfect." Bo whispered. "Thank you."

*/*/*/

Sixteen hours later, Bo gradually opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. She felt Tamsin stirring from underneath her. She tilted her head to pick out the noise.

"Do you hear that?" She asked the sleepy Valkyrie.

Tamsin sat up bleary eyed and looked around. "What is that? And how the hell is it getting past the sound proofing? Is it in here?"

Bo rolled out of bed and put on her dressing gown. She walked to the door and opened it to a loud piercing wail. She looked over the balcony and saw Evony bouncing the crying infant up and down to settle her.

"Before you girlfriend comes flying down the stairs and tries to kill me, could you tell her we are just waiting for Kenzi to come out of the bathroom." She smirked.

"Good God that is quite a set of lungs she has!" Bo smiled as she came bouncing down the stairs to take the screaming child. "Hey baby girl. Is the big evil Fae lady scaring you?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Kenzi wanted to come home and relax, I figured you would be sleeping for quite a while yet. Besides I needed to speak to Tamsin."

Bo frowned. "More trouble?"

Evony sighed. "Think of it as trouble prevention."

Bo continued rocking the infant. "Well, for once I am too damn tired to poke my nose in."

The bathroom door opened and Kenzi walked out with Lauren. "Hey BoBo, I didn't mean to wake you. She's just hungry." Kenzi held her arms out and Bo passed the baby over.

"We needed to get up anyway, problem with this end of world drama, it takes days to clear up." She smiled.

Kenzi settled herself on the couch to feed Hailey as Tamsin walked downstairs.

"Hey Shorty, I see she inherited your vocal range, I bet she ends up with, whoa! Little warning!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she fed the baby. "You know what, with every body part of yours I have been forced to witness, including that unfortunate tattoo, you can deal with it.

Evony started chuckling. "Do tell."

"No, there will be no telling."

Lauren sidled up to the blushing Valkyrie and decided a little payback was in order. "C'mon Tamsin, you can show us. We're all friends here."

"You all suck. I'm gonna take a shower."

As she walked off, Evony followed after her. When she walked in the bedroom, Tamsin was already half naked. Evony shut the door behind her causing Tamsin to turn around.

"I know this is somewhat irregular, but I need to speak to Thoma and Arun and it really can not wait."

Tamsin frowned. "OK, what's wrong?"

"Plausible deniability Tamsin, I need you to have it, so I can't answer that."

"C'mon Evony, you know I don't give a fuck."

"I know, but if you have deniability, then so does Kenzi."

Tamsin stared at her. Evony felt more exposed than the barely clothed blonde in front of her. Finally Tamsin nodded. She picked up her stone from the dressing table and opened a portal. "This will go through to the barracks. Just have them send you back here when you're done. It opens up downstairs so have your excuse ready."

Evony nodded and stepped through.

Thoma looked up from cleaning her armor as Evony stepped through the portal. She nodded her head in respect. "Morrigan. What can I do for you."

Evony smiled at her. "I need a lift."

*/*/*/

"How are you feeling Kenz? Do you have everything you need?" Bo asked as she stroked Hailey's cheek. The baby was blowing spit bubbles in Bo's arms.

"Damn she adores you. That's gonna come in way handy when we can't get her to sleep." Kenzi laughed.

"The more powerful Succubi emit a charming aura all the time without realizing it, Bo is probably putting out just enough energy for the baby to respond." Lauren offered.

Kenzi stood up and walked over to the balcony window. She stared out over the lake and sent out a message to Hale, telling him that he had a beautiful baby girl, that she was healthy and happy and surrounded by love. That she would be protected by some kick ass Fae, including a squad of Valkyries and the Morrigan. She laughed quietly to herself when she thought that, certain that Hale would have no idea how to deal with that. She then sent a silent thought to Mirja, thanking her for her sacrifice and telling her she wished she could be here one last time.

Bo walked up to the little human and gently wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry about Mirja. We would probably be dead if it wasn't for her. She was incredibly brave Kenzi."

"I know we can visit her now that Freya has control over Valhalla, but it wont be the same as having them drop in you know?"

Bo nodded. "Freya wants us to see her as soon as we're all settled, she wants to meet Hailey. How about we go and see her then?"

"I'd like that BoBo." The two friends hugged each other as they stared out over the calming water.

There was a flash from behind them and Lauren instinctively turned away covering the baby. When she saw Evony walk through with Thoma and Arun behind her she looked confused. "Where did you come from?"

"Tamsin asked me to go through and tell them you were home and safe."

"We bring gifts!" Arun shouted enthusiastically.

"And noise! Oh my god, quickly, give her to Bo." Kenzi hushed them.

"Ah, sorry. Anyway, look, we wanted to get her something, this is from the entire Raske squadron, to welcome our newest member!" Thoma handed a tiny child sized blade to Kenzi.

"Right! Well this is going as high up on the wall as possible. Perhaps even outside the window. Crazy ass Valkyries." She laughed and hugged them both. It was a testament to how often they spent time with Bo and Kenzi that they no longer panicked when someone hugged them.

"Lauren can you stay with Bo and Tamsin for a while? I need to sort something out in the office, just the usual mundane politics but it might get messy. Arun and Thoma are going to back me up while Tamsin relaxes for a while. In so much as highly strung people ever really relax." She smirked.

Lauren had gotten really good at reading Evony, she had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that Evony was going to do something that she thought either Lauren would disapprove or she didn't want Lauren to know she was capable of doing. Having spent so much time with her lover, she had learned to trust that Evony's motives were always designed to appear selfish but rarely were. She nodded, trusting that this was another such case.

"Excellent. I'll be back to pick you up later. Ladies?" She turned to the Valkyries and headed out the door.

Bo opened her mouth and Lauren held her hand up. "I have no idea and it's probably best we don't ask." She smiled.

*/*/*/

Evony parked her car down the hill out of sight of the large and now heavily guarded estate. She stepped out of the car along with the two casually dressed Valkyries.

"OK, so what are we doing here?" Thoma asked.

"I received word from Trick that the elder council decided, in their infinite wisdom, that they will not be pursuing charge against Sturgis Santiago."

"Why in the ever loving fuck not?" Arun demanded. The unusual anger from the normally amused Valkyrie was almost palpable.

Evony sighed. "Politics. He is too well known, with too much support. The elders are worried that with the recent attack from within that pursuing things further would only lead to wider splits and more unrest."

"So despite two dead elders, numerous dead Fae and the utter treachery of what he attempted, they are going to look away?" Thoma said in disgust.

"That's about the sum of it yes." Evony started walking into the woods that overlooked the vast property. "Santiago is currently under house arrest while he waits to hear the decision. Trick has told me he needs a few hours to get his temper under control before he lets him know. So in about 90 minutes, Santiago will be free and clear."

"So are we going to going to go in and kill him?" Arun thought this was a great plan.

"Politics darling. As much as I would like to, we simply cant. We have one shot at this, and it needs to be now. So..." She began to outline the plan as they walked further and further into the trees and up above the sprawling estate. When they reached the area that would give them the best coverage they stopped.

"Alright, ready when you are. If we land there..." She pointed. "We can get in through the kitchens and hopefully get to his study. If we meet anyone along the way, you know what to do. We can't leave any trace that we were ever here."

The two blondes nodded, impressed with the cunning of the woman in front of her. "No wonder Tamsin respects you." Arun chuckled.

Evony spun around in shock. "She does?"

Thoma shrugged. "I've only ever seen her kneel to Freya."

"And Bo. She knelt to Bo that one time." Arun agreed.

Evony stood looking very un-Morrigan like with her mouth open. "Oh. Well. Good. Let's do this." She put her game face on as the two Valkyries drew out their wings and carried her down to the ground.

*/*/*/

Evony walked in the door, closing it quietly behind her as the two Valkyries stood guard outside. The room stank of expensive brandy and nervous sweat. Sturgis Santiago sat behind his ostentatious desk, bleary eyed and clearly in need of a shave. Not the usual arrogant man, but a defeated, broken creature who clearly expected the worst. Evony smiled to herself, this was just how she wanted him.

"Evony. I take it you came to gloat? Or did you win the dice roll to be the one that kills me?" He tipped back his glass and began to pour another.

"Really darling, gloating is so beneath me. Part of me admires you. You took a gamble on great power, had it worked, you would have been the most powerful man on earth. I mean sure, it would have been at the expense of every living creature across three of four dimensions but great power comes with great cost."

He looked at her, gauging her seriousness. Finally he pushed a glass across to her, filling it carelessly. She picked it up and sipped delicately.

"They've passed judgment on you. Trick will be here imminently."

He shrugged. "Can't say I'm surprised. But at least I will get to tell my side of things. My death will be remembered."

"Sadly, no, it wont." She put her glass down, careful not to leave a ring behind.

"What are you talking about?" He slurred.

"They intend to make an example of you. You lands, hereditary titles, money, everything is going to be taken. Your wife will be left with nothing, as will Val. No titles, no land, your name struck from the records. Your family will be ruined."

he looked up in horror. "They cant do that. Clan Zamora.."

"Clam Zamora elders have given their blessing. You have already been replaced."

Santiago laughed humorlessly. "And you are not here to gloat?" He chugged his drink back and poured another.

"I always liked your wife Sturgis. And I have fought side by side with your daughter, that shared experience brings out the best in some of us I think." She pulled out a small flask from her pocket and poured the contents into his glass, swirling it around and putting it back in front of him.

"What's this? Suicide?" He pushed the glass away. "Like that will be more honourable, a cowards way out."

"Au contraire. Heart attack darling. Quite painless. Leaves no residue. The whole thing will be hushed up, your family keeps everything and if you are lucky, no one will ever know what you did. Hell they might even give you the full funeral service rites befitting your station. Wont that be a kicker." She tipped her glass back and finished her brandy.

Sturgis picked up his glass. "Painless huh?"

Evony dipped her head. "I give you my word." She picked up her own glass and put it in her pocket, leaving no trace she was ever there, knowing it was up to him now. "Just one thing, why did you do it?"

He stared at the glass in front of him, he looked up at her, as though he had forgotten she was there. "Prophecy. It was foretold that when a human bore a Santiago heir, I would die."

Evony smirked. "You have got to love the irony. If you had just taken her in, we wouldn't be here. Never listen to prophecies, they will always fuck you in the ass." She walked away leaving him to his decision. She stepped into the hallway, the two Valkyries walked silently behind her toward the exit. As they walked around the corner they came face to face with Val. Arun was about to doubt her when Evony held up a hand.

Val looked at Evony, then back to the door of her father's study, knowing that is where Evony had been. She sighed. "He's never going to let her live is he?" She asked sadly. "As long as he's alive, he'll be a threat to Kenzi and the child wont he."

"I believe he will, yes." Evony replied calmly.

Val looked to the study door again. Finally she nodded. "I never left my room tonight." She said quietly as she turned and walked back the way she came, wiping her eyes for the father she used to know.

As Evony and the Valkyries closed the kitchen door behind them and stepped into the night, they heard the gaudy bells chime that signaled Trick's arrival. The Valkyries spread their wings and the three of them flew back to the car.

*/*/*/

Three days later, Tamsin was standing by the portal waiting for Bo and Kenzi, Toby patiently by her side. She tapped her feet and looked around. "Come on, we're only going for a quick visit, how many things does she need? She's a baby for gods sake."

Kenzi came out of her room first, the baby attached into a front holding harness. "Calm down. She just got to sleep. We were trying to figure out this contraption." She pointed to the sleeping child in the makeshift papoose. "And for the record, you wouldn't believe the shit you have to carry around when you have a baby! Seriously, all they do is sleep, eat and poo yet somehow I need a damn cart to carry everything around." She handed a giant bag over to Tamsin who grunted at the weight of it.

Bo walked out next and smiled. "K, every things ready. Let's go."

They stepped through into Tamsin's barracks to a group of smiling blondes. Every one stood around to look at Hailey who was fast asleep. It amused Kenzi no end that despite all the gifts they had sent, many of which were ridiculously inappropriate for a baby, and despite all the fuss that was made about having a baby Raske, if Kenzi remotely suggested that any of them hold her, there was abject terror on every single face. Even Tamsin had yet to hold her, Bo told her that she would come around, they just needed to pick the right time.

They walked through the halls into the main chamber where Freya sat waiting. The atmosphere was more subdued than last time, there were less Valkyries, Bo hadn't heard exactly how many they had lost but she knew there was a heavy toll. Tamsin had told her that with Freya as the absolute ruler of Valhalla, the door between the Land of heroes and Valhalla was open now so even though some had fallen on their last lives, they could still meet up with their sisters who were still serving. The others were sent to be reborn. They had tried to find out what happened to Mirja as the portal was a hell dimension but so far, no one knew, including Freya.

The Valkyries dropped to one knee and Tamsin was surprised to find Bo doing the same for once. She smiled as she took the Succubus' hand. Toby however ran over to the Goddess and barked at her making the baby wake up.

"Just once." Tamsin mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Freya smiled at them as they rose. "this is our newest mascot I take it. She asked Kenzi. "May I?" She held her arms out and Kenzi passed the fussing child over. Everyone in the hall stared at her curiously. "Let me guess. Not one of my fearless Valkyries has picked her up?"

Kenzi laughed. "How did you guess?"

Freya mumbled something over the sleepy child and kissed her forehead. "You protect my child, allow me to return the favour." she handed the baby back.

Kenzi took her and looked at the baby. "Um, she's not about to age overnight is she? I mean we're not gonna end up with a seven year old by the time we get home?"

Tamsin snickered and Freya glared at her. "Well. You never know." Freya smirked cryptically. "I have something for you and Bo." She held out her hand and the Valkyrie standing guard behind her handed over two pouches. "As it seems Tamsin is right and you do get into all kinds of trouble, perhaps we should make sure my Valkyries have a fighting chance to get to you in time." She handed them a pouch each.

"This is the same as Tamsin's?" Bo looked up at the Goddess who nodded. "Tamsin will teach you how to use them."

Bo grinned at Kenzi. She looked around, wondering if the other Valkyries would be annoyed at the gesture, surprisingly she found either smiles, smirks or indifference. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Acacia is patiently waiting your arrival on the other side Tamsin." Freya smirked.

"Oh I bet. Goddess, I made a promise that I need your help to keep. I need to use the portals to make a trip back quickly. There was a girl in Rome, she'll be killed because of our visit, I need to rectify that."

"I see. You think she wouldn't have died other wise?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I have no idea. But I promised Kenzi I would go back for her."

Freya nodded. "Speak to the guardians, if it is safe to do so, you can go back."

Tamsin bowed her head. "Thank you." They walked toward the entrance to the land of heroes when Tamsin heard her name called. She looked at Freya questioningly.

"Don't kill Crassus."

*/*/*/

"About fucking time bitch! You think I have all day to sit around and wait for you?" Acacia yelled over when they walked in the tavern.

Tamsin smiled and ran over to her mentor, throwing her arms around her. "Well, now I can come visit anytime, I know how much you missed me."

"Missed your smart mouth you mean. Sit your ass down." She signaled for a round of drinks. "So you really did it? You tied yourself to the trouble magnet here?" She nodded at Bo who shot her a sarcastic smile.

"It's good to see you again Acacia."

They sat talking and laughing as the two Valkyries traded insults and war stories. Kenzi had Acacia telling all the stories of Tamsin growing up and told her all about her experience with Tamsin at her rebirth. Unbelievably, Hailey slept through all the noise. Tamsin was enjoying her time with her old friend, happy that Kenzi and Bo was laughing albeit at her expense, when she noticed Sanla walk in and sit by the bar. She saw Tamsin and lowered her eyes.

Acacia saw where Tamsin was staring and lowered her voice. "She comes in every day. Doesn't talk to anyone, just sits at the bar."

"Well, did you try talking to her?" Bo asked.

Acacia scoffed. "Bitch please, do I look like a therapist?" She downed her beer. "She lost her entire squad on that fools errand of Svadra's, I wouldn't want to talk to anyone for a while."

Tamsin got up silently and walked to the bar. She stood next to Sanla and motioned for two drinks. When they arrived she pushed one in front of Sanla. She knocked the vodka back in one go and put the glass down, Sanla nodded and did the same. "You don't want to go through the rebirth?" She asked her.

Sanla shook her heard. "I wanted change, I didn't like the instability. I should have listened to my gut, if I had, maybe Svadra would never have gone through with it. My entire squad Tamsin, I have no idea where they ended up. I still can't believe I ended up here."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps she would have killed you to keep you quiet. I think Svadra was set on this course for a long time. It was foolish to join her, it was more foolish to stay when you saw what Hades was doing. They had a choice, they could have done what you did, they might have died, but they would be here, or reborn. They chose not too." She shrugged. "You and I may never be friends. But you earned the right to look me in the eye."

Sanla looked up. "I'll probably stay here for a while. Reconcile with what happened, figure out where I am going. I swore fealty to Ysabeau, that still stands. If she needs me, I will come."

Tamsin nodded. As she walked away, she tapped her hand on Sanla's shoulder. "Take care sister."

*/*/*/

Kenzi had drunk one beer at the Tavern and to her horror found she was mildly inebriated. They walked back to Tamsin's barracks with Sigjold, Arun and Thoma. Despite numerous promises that Hailey wouldn't explode, they couldn't get a single one of the Valkyries to be the first to hold the baby. Hailey decided it was time to eat and at the look of fear on the face in front of them, Kenzi laughed and said it might be safer to go home. Tamsin had already left to see the portal attendants, promising she would be home soon.

Bo and Kenzi stepped through the portal into the front room of their apartment, giggling to themselves about the Valkyries response to babies. As the blue glow faded behind them, they found themselves face to face with a small blonde child of about 7 years sitting calmly at the breakfast bar wearing one of their cushions covers.

"Hello." The child spoke up.

"Well that's sobering." Kenzi looked at the girl trying to figure out where she knew that intense, serious stare from, the one that made you feel as though you were being dissected to see how you worked. She put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Mirja?"

Bo looked at the young girl and laughed. "Oh my God it is. Ready to raise another Valkyrie Kenz?"


	16. McDonalds

**And here we go! Thanks to all for the kinds words, faves and follows. All those who took the time to say something, you rock. You are the reason I write this fast.**

 **Kudos to Radar7189 for the inspiration for some of this.**

 **Alexis yes, I am going to leave you wondering. I would hate our imaginary sex life to get stale. You mean just too much to me MWAH**

 **Radar7189, best part of writing this was meeting you :)**

 **Sackoftits & SincereDeceit & RSkarFr. For all the times you dropped by and heaped on the praise, thank you, it means more than I can tell you :)**

 **Chapter 16 – McDonalds**

 _Ba da ba ba ba, I'm loving it._

*/*/*/

"They cant just disappear! Find them." Decimus yelled at the waiting troops who scurried away find the errant women. He stormed back to the tent that housed his furious commander. "We don't know how they got out of the hovel, but it stands to reason they will be trying to get back to these woods where we found them. We have men searching the hills now, they wont get far." He put as much confidence into his voice as he could.

"What of the girl? Did she tell us anything?" Crassus poured another drink as he casually moved pieces around a board.

"Nothing of any use. They spoke mostly in a foreign tongue, despite their claimed status, they spoke to each other as equals. What do you want me to do with her?"

"What we do with all traitors to Rome. Crucify her."

Decimus looked around. "My liege, the torture unit is scouting the hills with all the other men."

Crassus slammed his goblet down, uncaring that the wine spilled across his maps. "It's my understanding that it is a simple enough task or are you unable to follow orders?" He snapped.

"Forgive me, I will see it done." Decimus snapped the tent flaps closed behind him. He grabbed the battered girl from the post she was tied to and dragged her screaming to the nearby raised hillock. The few remaining soldiers left behind to guard Crassus fell to position and readied the cross. They lay the squirming girl down, quickly tying her arms to the cross. As Decimus raised his hand for the first strike against the spikes that would drive through her hands, there was a bright flash across the encampment. Before the first yell came, Tamsin strode across and swung her sword across Decimus throat, almost severing his head. She quickly dispatched the dozen guards before reaching the terrified Amira.

"Kenzi sent me to get you to safety." She darkened her eyes. "Sleep Now." She held the girl gently as she fell back unconscious. Standing, she was about to walk away when she heard movement behind her.

Crassus ran from his tent, weapon in hand. "You!" He snarled at her.

Tamsin smirked at him and went to walk away with the sleeping slave.

"Coward!" He yelled at her. "You killed my son and now you will pay for it."

Tamsin stopped. She placed the girl down gently, drew her sword and faced Crassus with a manic grin. She waited for him to come to her, disarming him in three easy strikes. His weapon flew across the multitude of dead legionnaires. "Pick it up." She sneered at him.

He scrabbled across the bodies, slipping in the various fluids that had quickly softened the ground. He charged at her again, and again she took his sword out of his hand and sent it flying. "Pick it up!" She yelled again, kicking him backwards to lay in the mud.

Crassus forgot everything he had ever learned about Roman swordplay in his anger. He grabbed a sword from a nearby corpse and stood to face her on slightly shaking legs. He growled as he attacked again, this time with more skill, but still found himself without a weapon in several brutal strokes. She rounded on him, slicing his cheek open. "Oh that's gonna leave a scar." She mocked. "Now pick your fucking weapon up."

Crassus picked his weapon up and circled her. Thinking he was being clever, he taunted her as they moved around. "I will see you raped by a hundred soldiers before we hang you from a cross." He spat at her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Sweet talker." She realized what he was doing as she reached the sleeping Amira. Sheathing her sword, she picked the girl up as Crassus reached the giant rams horn to signal his men back to camp immediately. The loud trumpet sounded across the hills, no doubt bringing every single man running back.

Crassus smiled at her, a smug, Roman, smile of victory. "Let's see how you do against the full power of Rome." He stepped back to wait for reinforcements.

Tamsin knew she would probably get yelled at but she couldn't' resist. She walked toward his tent and grabbed several of the large pouches of coins he had near the maps. As she heard the backup coming into the camp, she braced her shoulders to let her wings came out. She watched as Crassus fell over in shock at the sight. "Your son died on his knees, like a whore, as will you. Everything you have gained, will be shared among men that will not remember your name within a week of your ignoble passing." Tamsin spat on the floor at his feet before flying up out of his eye line.

Ignoring the shouts and cries from behind her, she pulled the girl close to her and flew into the night.

*/*/*/

Several hours later, Shivering from the cold, she landed in a field behind a small, comfortable looking homestead, startling the owner who was securing his animals for the night. He looked at her in terror and fell to his knees.

"Don't be frightened, I'm not here to harm you."

His wife ran out and despite her husbands pleas she ran to him ready to beg for his life.

Tamsin lay the battered girl down on the ground and watched as the woman immediately moved to her, comforting her as she began to wake up, the pain form her injuries making her cry out. The woman soothed her as best she could before looking at Tamsin.

"What do you want?" She asked. "We have food and shelter if you need it, we are not armed."

"I want you to raise her as though the Gods themselves delivered her to your door." Tamsin dropped the coin pouches at the husbands feet. "She was raised a slave, see to it she remains free." With a last look at the girl, she smiled. "Tell her to name her first child Kenzi." With that, Tamsin opened a portal and walked through to the barracks.

Behind her, the farmer lifted Amira gently into his arms and took her and his wife into the shack.

Almost as tired as she was yesterday, Tamsin opened one last portal for home, determined to clean her armor and get in her giant bathtub. Possibly for a week. Definitely with Bo. She walked into her apartment and found Bo and Kenzi standing with a small blonde child of no more than seven years who seemed to be wearing something that matched their couch. The child grabbed one of the knifes from the kitchen block, jumped in front of Kenzi and pointed it at Tamsin while snarling.

Tamsin looked at her, head twisting one way and then the other before she smiled. "You are as brave now as you always were. Welcome home Mirja." She smiled at the little Valkyrie.

*/*/*/

"Tell me again why we are going to the mall rather than relaxing in the bathtub. Naked. With food." Tamsin whined from behind the wheel.

"Hey! Little ears don't need to hear about your escapades." Kenzi leaned over covering Mirja's ears making the little Valkyrie laugh.

"We keep collecting little ears and I'm never gonna get laid again." Tamsin mumbled.

"Oh chill out TamTam. There's always the shack." She purred.

"Didn't that get destroyed when you two were attacked that night?" Kenzi asked causing the two in the front to blush.

They carried on driving in silence toward the mall when Tamsin let out a curse.

"You said a bad word!" Mirja sang to them.

"Probably gonna say a few more. We have company." Tamsin pulled the car over for the sirens behind her.

As they waited for the traffic cop to come forward Bo started giggling. "This isn't a repeat of last time is it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna arrange that with Kenzi, the baby and mini me in the car. Nope, you get to charm us out of this. Just, keep your boobs in, Hailey might think it's feeding time." She smirked.

The overweight cop and his young skinny sidekick wandered to the side of the car. Kenzi leaned forward and whispered in Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. "Nope, Bo can get us out of it."

"C'mon Tamsin please?"

"Yeah Tamsin pleeeeease!" The little blonde next to her chimed in matching Kenzi's wide eyed pleading.

Bo looked at them both strangely as the younger cop leaned in.

"Can I see some identification please ma'am."

Bo was about to reply when Tamsin darkened her eyes. "You don't need to see her identification."

The older cop looked dazed for a second before leaning back. "We don't need to see their Identification."

Tamsin smirked. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Kenzi and Mirja started clapping wildly in the back seat making Toby wag his tail furiously.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "She can go about her business."

"You can go about your business."

By now even Bo was laughing. Tamsin finished the speech. "Move along."

The traffic cop waved his arm toward the road, much to the confusion of the younger man. "Move along."

Tamsin pulled away smiling while Kenzi, Mirja and Bo laughed.

*/*/*/

They walked through the corridors of the medical center to Lauren's private offices, laden down with bags for Mirja. The little blonde was proudly wearing the t-shirt Tamsin bought for her that said Bite Me in large white letters. Evony's two regular bodyguards were standing patiently outside. With one look at Tamsin they quickly moved aside. Opening the door they found Lauren sat at her desk talking to Evony.

Lauren looked to the newest member of Bo's unusual family. "Hi there. You probably don't remember me, but it's really good to see you again." She smiled at Mirja.

"You're the sexy Dr lady aren't you?"

Evony burst out laughing as Lauren blushed. "Come on, let's get you looked at." She tapped the table as the little Valkyrie jumped up.

Tamsin and Kenzi stood next to Mirja while Lauren took some blood and did some regular tests. Evony walked up to Bo quietly and whispered. "Can I talk to you a moment, in private?"

Bo nodded and walked outside, pulling the door closed.

"Wait here." Evony commanded her guards as she and Bo walked away from the door. "So this is profoundly awkward." She took a deep breath while Bo watched curiously. "I'm going to ask Lauren to marry me, in the absence of any immediate family, I am left to ask you for your blessing, ridiculous as that is." She glared.

Bo started laughing. "And what a wonderful job you are doing of it!" She said sarcastically.

"Look, as soon as I ask her, she is going to come running to you to see what you think, I figure I might as well get in first." Evony sighed.

"I must admit, seeing you two together was a bit of a surprise, but it's clear you adore her and she you. If you need my blessing, consider it given." Bo smiled. "Profoundly awkward as that is."

Evony smiled and dipped her head as they walked back to the doors. Bo reached them first, stopping when Evony spoke.

"I do you know."

Bo tilted her head in question.

"Adore her."

Bo smiled and they walked in the room.

"Everything OK?" Lauren asked them.

Bo smiled at her. "Everything is perfect."

"OK, well Tamsin mark-two is fit and healthy and ready to take on the world."

Mirja looked up from where she was dismantling Lauren's stethoscope and smiled. "Can we go flying now TamTam?"

*/*/*/

A week later, a teenage Mirja sat with Kenzi at the bar in the Dal while she explained that even though Mirja was not exactly 15, she still couldn't drink. She had caught Tamsin sliding her vodka over twice now.

The wood nymph that Bo had hired was swapping between serving customers and cooing over the baby. Kenzi laughed as another well wisher came over to see the baby causing Mirja to glare at them in warning and Toby to start growling.

Bo was sat with an excited Lauren and Val as Lauren showed off her engagement ring. They were talking loudly about their ideal weddings while Evony, Tamsin and Dyson sat far enough away that they could hear but not have to have any input on frilly dresses and flower arrangements.

"Well, I get you want to have a quiet wedding, personally, if I got married.." She snuck a look at Tamsin who was deliberately staring anywhere but at her. "I want the whole froo froo experience, you know, giant meringue type dress, flower bearers, tiny bridesmaids throwing heart shaped flower petals as I walk." She looked in the air dreamily while Tamsin cringed.

Evony burst out laughing, Dyson at least tried to be subtle about his amusement.

"You do know that we're friends now right?" Tamsin sighed at Evony.

"I'd like to think so." Evony was still grinning.

"Cause you enjoy my misery far more than when you were causing it."

"Karma darling, it's a bitch." Evony raised her glass to the sulking Valkyrie.

*/*/*/

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kenzi bit her lip from inside of the bathroom.

Bo nodded as she pulled at a particularly stubborn curl on Mirja's head. "Positive. Throw them in at the deep end." She chuckled. "Look if I'm wrong, you can go out and see her, but give it a minute."

Tamsin sat on the couch with Toby next to her, she was rubbing his belly while the giant dog rolled around looking ridiculous. Hailey was in her basket next to the couch.

All of a sudden, the baby let out a small cry.

Tamsin looked up, expecting Bo or Kenzi to come out of the bathroom.

The baby cried out again.

"Kenzi!" Tamsin yelled making the baby cry louder. She jumped up and looked in the basket at the crying infant. "Shit. Kenzi!" She tried again making it worse. Toby was nudging the basket in distress and whining. "Fuck. OK. It's not a bomb. You can do this." Tamsin jumped up and down in place a couple of times taking deep breaths. "It's just a baby. You can do this." She took one more deep breath, leaned over and picked the crying baby up.

"Hey now, shhh, come on. I'm not so scary am I?" She whispered. The baby smiled up at her. "You're not so scary either are you?" She leaned over and rubbed her nose on the baby's making her gurgle happily. "There you go. See? I'm not scary and neither are you. It's all good." Tamsin walked to the balcony and opened the door. She stood on the balcony overlooking the lake and held the baby close.

Bo and Kenzi snuck out of the bathroom and watched as Tamsin stood outside talking to bundle in her arms. They couldn't hear what she said but she finished talking, leaned over kissing the baby's head before pulling her large black wings out to wrap around her. She watched over the water smiling softly.

Bo and Kenzi leaned against each other, both with tears in their eyes. Mirja looked at them both strangely. "It's just a baby." She shook her head and walked to the fridge, hungry again.

*/*/*/

"More!" Bo demanded between heavy breaths.

Tamsin stilled her movements slightly. "More? You sure about that? You're gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Don't care. More. Now." Bo flashed her blue eyes.

Tamsin grinned at her and gave her what she wanted. Buried inside of her lover she rocked slowly back and forth letting Bo get used to the extra stretching. When she was sure Bo was comfortable, she began thrusting with determination.

"Fuck, Tamsin. Tamsin." Bo breathed out. She kept a steady repetition of Tamsin's name as they moved together. Tamsin loved to hear Bo calling her name when they were in bed. Bo asked her about it once, Tamsin had blushed and said she liked to be reminded that this was real.

"Spread your legs. Wider. Wanna feel you." Tamsin leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Bo shifted slightly crying out as Tamsin slid deeper. "Oh fuck yes! Tamsin!" She cried out as she tightened around Tamsin's fingers.

Tamsin shook the sweat out of her eyes and found a new burst of energy. She was driving into the Succubus when Bo hit her peak and started to feed.

The blue mist that matched Bo's eyes flew from Tamsin into her and she climbed even higher. "So fucking good." She broke off and began placing kisses around Tamsin's face as the blonde pulled out as gently as she could.

Bo fell on her back, sweaty and breathless. "I could sleep for a week." She panted out.

Tamsin laughed, kissing down her stomach. "Not much of a sex demon, three orgasms and you wanna quit?" She mocked. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean you couldn't handle a couple of ancient Valkyries. Some all powerful Succubus you are." She teased.

Bo laughed. "Not like you could handle a pair of sex demons." She poked her shoulder as Tamsin kissed her between her thighs.

"I'm not all about the sex, now if you want to know if I could fight a pair of sex demons, then hell yeah."

Bo sat up on her elbows looking down at the smug blonde. "Is that right?" She asked.

Tamsin ran her tongue across Bo's already sensitive folds. "Uh huh, damn right."

Before Bo lost the ability to speak, she smiled a devious grin at the blonde. "I'll arrange that and we can see if you are as good as you think you are."

"Look forward to it." Tamsin smirked as she dropped her head and started again.

*/*/*/

"You have everything you need Kenz?" Bo asked as she brought out the bag from Kenzi's room that held all of Hailey's baby stuff.

Kenzi looked at the beautiful woman standing next to Bo curiously. She rolled her eyes and figured she really, really didn't want to know.

"What's she doing here?" Mirja scowled at the other brunette.

Kenzi blushed. "Nothing we need to be concerned with. Now, you have your tablet young lady?"

Mirja held up the half dozen pieces of the tablet she had taken apart. "Got it!" She beamed.

"Right. We'll be at Lauren's for the evening, Dyson and Val will be there, as will Evony so we're quite safe. Evony sent her driver over so we're going straight there. You!" She pointed at Bo. "Bedroom only." She pointed upstairs with a knowing look.

Bo smirked at her. "Got it." She gave a faux salute to Kenzi as she walked toward the elevator.

Bo turned to her guest and smiled. "Ready?"

"Very." Her guest smiled back. "Any rules?" She asked calmly.

Bo flashed her eyes. "None you need to worry about." And she led her upstairs.

They walked in the bedroom to see Tamsin standing there in her gym clothes. She picked up her gloves and tapped them to make sure they were good. She looked up as Bo walked in with the other Succubus. "You ready to get your ass kicked?" She smirked.

Bo smirked back and hit Tamsin with a wave of lust knocking her to her knees. "Are you?"

The other Succubus walked behind her, tilting Tamsin's head back and kissing her, she pulled away and began to feed. She ran her hands down and began to remove Tamsin's sports bra.

Tamsin looked up at Bo and laughed. "You little bitch."

"Just remember your safe word TamTam, you're gonna need it." Bo shut the door and walked forward.

*/*/*/

Bo looked up lazily as the other Succubus stood up and dressed. "You don't have to leave you know."

She smiled. "I'm not a morning after kinda girl. Besides, I don't think I could sleep now if I tried. She has amazing chi." She smiled. "That was fun, call me anytime you want a third." She picked up her coat and closed the door quietly behind her.

Bo looked down at Tamsin, she was so energized she knew it would be hours before she could sleep. Bo ran her hands from Tamsin neck down her back to her thighs. Her beautiful Valkyrie. Bo sat watching her sleep, smiling to herself.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed between Tamsin's shoulders.

Tamsin rolled onto her stomach mumbling something that Bo couldn't make out. She pulled the covers down over the unresponsive blonde that was out for the count and ran her hands over the warm, perfect skin. She trailed her fingers over each of the light scars that Tamsin bore, resolving to ask her lover for the story behind each one.

The light from the early morning sun spilled through the blinds onto Tamsin's pale skin. It was times like this that Bo could see her for the Goddess she was. Unable to sleep and being this close to Tamsin began to have it's usual effect on Bo.

She stroked the back of Tamsin's thighs, thrilled when Tamsin unconsciously began to move her legs apart. Bo trailed her fingers down until she could feel that Tamsin was responding to her in her sleep. She crawled over her hips and leaned down, her breasts trailing down Tamsin's back. She slid one finger inside gently, breathing deeply as Tamsin raised her hips, giving Bo the room she wanted. Bo started to move in and out slowly as not to wake her.

Tamsin however began to murmur something and turned slightly to meet Bo's gaze with her sleepy green eyes and adorable little smile. "You trying to kill me?"

"Maybe." Bo whispered.

Tamsin rolled over clumsily. "Ah well, we all gotta go sometime." She pulled Bo toward her and kissed her. Bo turned around and fit herself between Tamsin's legs, rubbing her center against that of her Champion. When they came together a few minutes later, Tamsin promptly rolled over and started snoring much to Bo's amusement. With a twinkle in her eye, she climbed out of bed and got dressed. With a last kiss to Tamsin's bare back, she snuck out of the door.

Tamsin cracked her eyes open several hours later. Every bone in her body screamed at her to stay still and go back to sleep to conserve her energy. She sniffed curiously and looked to the bedside table trying to will her eyes to focus on what was there.

She coughed out a laugh as she looked to the note held up against the Big mac and fries.

'Game set match, Succubi!'


End file.
